Childhood Memories
by TheWindAlchemist
Summary: Hinata lives with Deidara and Ino while her whole family's out on vacation for 3 weeks. DeiHina and... Ino's Dei's lil sis. EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA!
1. Introducing Myself?

**Childhood Memories**

I don't own Naruto. That is all. I guess.

ALL DEATH THREATS AND FLAMING WELCOME.

Also warning: Probably bad grammar and not much discriptive material.

Also…In this chapter.

DEI: 10 years old

HINA: 8 years old

INO: 9 years old

* * *

"G-give it back! Please!" A young Hyuga Hinata cried. 

A blonde haired kid was holding up her kite just out of reach. Hinata jumped up desperately to get it back. "…………" he was silent. _This… wasn't how I imagined introducing myself would be… _He thought. _I thought it would be something like…_

DEIDARA'S IMAGINATION

"Why hello, miss. My name is Deidara, what's yours?" Deidara said, sparkles surrounding him.

"I-I'm… H-Hinata Hyuga… nice to meet you…!" Hinata said, blushing. Sparkles were also surrounding her.

"Well, well! Nice to meet you, Hinata! I hope you and I will become great friends yeah!" Deidara said, patting her head.

DEIDARA'S IMAGINATION END

…_BUT HOW'D IT END UP LIKE THIS!? _Deidara screamed in his head. There he was, teasing her by keeping her kite away from her.

Hinata started weakly punching Deidara. He held out a hand so Hinata kept punching the air instead. _Awww… she's so cute like that…_ Deidara thought, looking at Hinata. She had her eyes closed, punching aimlessly crying "Give it back you meanie!"

Suddenly, Hinata slipped. "Ahh!" She cried, falling on top of Deidara. "WAH!" Deidara cried in surprise. Hinata fainted instantly. "H-hey…! Are you ok!?" Deidara asked, getting in a sitting position with Hinata in his lap. He blushed. _Does she faint this easily!? _"U-uh… H-hey! W-wake up!! H-Hinata?" Deidara kept calling her name until this piece of paper flew on his face. "What the…" Deidara read the note.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Me, Neji, Hanabi, and most of the other Hyugas have left on a very long vacation for plot convenience. You are now officially Home alone for the next 3 weeks. Have fun!_

_From: Father_

_NEJI: Luv ya! Be safe ok?_

_HANABI: And try not to get into any fatal accidents ok? Bye!_

Deidara stared at the note in disbelief. _She's home alone!? _Deidara thought. He looked at the note and then Hinata. _Well I can't just leave her here… _Deidara thought for a moment. Then it hit him. _How about I take her home with me and Ino? Sure! _With that thought in mind, he carried Hinata bridal style all the way to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

* * *

"And that's when it all started. Yeah." Deidara said. 

"That's so romantic Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said.

"You brought her home with you?" Sasori asked.

"Yup! And she lived with us for the next 3 weeks!" Deidara said proudly.

"Continue your story senpai!! Pleeease!?" Tobi urged.

"Ok, just shut up Tobi and I'll continue! Ahahahaha!" Deidara said, an unknown hint of annoyance in his voice.

* * *

"Brother… who's that?" Ino asked, looking at the sleeping girl in her older brother's arms. "She's Hinata Hyuga… I… I wanted to introduce myself to her… but…" Deidara told Ino everything that happened. "So you brought her home with you? Ahahahaha! Silly older brother!" Ino laughed. "Sh-Shut up! She was home alone! I couldn't just leave her there! Not with how easily she fainted I couldn't! Yeah!" Deidara protested. _I'm stuttering more than Hinata does… _Deidara thought, blushing. 

"What's this? You're blushing big brother!" Ino said, poking his cheek.

"No I'm not! Uh… I-It was a long way from there to here… I'm just… I'm just tired! Yeah! That's it!" Deidara assured. Ino grinned at him. "You're so obvious it's painful… Ok! Well, put her in the guest room. I'll get you some water since you're so 'tired'… hahahahaha…" Ino walked to the kitchen while Deidara took Hinata into the guest room in the back.

He drew the covers up to her chin and sat down in a chair beside the bed. He just stared at her sleeping on the bed. _She's cute when she sleeps too…_Deidara thought. He put his hand on her forehead and flinched away. _SHE HAS A FEVER!! WHERE'D SHE GET A FEVER!? OH MY GOD!! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!! _Deidara thought, looking left and right as if expecting someone to help him.

"Ino!! H-help!! Hinata's… Hinata…!" Deidara was freaking out. "Brother… calm down. Take a deep breath." Ino said. Deidara took one loud breath. "Good. Now tell me what happened." Ino instructed. "H-Hinata-chan is… She has… A Fever! Help her pleaaaaaase!!!" Deidara whined. Ino whacked him on the head. "That's nothing to freak out over!" Ino scolded. "But… But!" Deidara said. Ino held up a finger, making Deidara stop. "I'll take care of this. Don't worry. Just sit down somewhere ok?" Ino said, walking towards Hinata. "Deidara watched nervously as Ino took care of Hinata.

"Why are you so worried? She's not gonna die or something…" Ino said, putting a wet towel on Hinata's forehead. "Just Because…" Deidara trailed off. "Hm?" Ino said. "I uh…. I…" Deidara stammered. "You…?" Ino signaled him to go on. "You like her don't you?" Ino asked. Deidara turned red. "N-no way! W-We just met a-and… We just moved here t-two weeks ago! There's no way!!" Deidara stuttered. "Love finds a way, dear big brother." Ino giggled. "Grr…" Deidara grumbled.

* * *

"Wait a second… If you and your little sister moved in two weeks ago… then how did you…?" Tobi asked. 

"I saw her outside in her backyard three days after we got settled. You would call it… 'Love at first site' I guess. After that, I started watching her from the trees." Deidara explained, blushing a bit.

"So… you were stalking her…" Tobi said. "NOT STALKING!! WATCHING OVER HER!! YOU KNOW!! MAKING SURE SHE DOESN'T GET HURT!!" Deidara yelled. "While stalking her… tee hee…" Tobi laughed. "WHY YOU-" Deidara fumed.

"Where were your parents?" Sasori cut in.

"Outta town…" Deidara murmured, glaring at Tobi.

"Then… weren't you in the same predicament as her…?" Sasori questioned.

"Well… she was so helpless back then… I mean, she fainted so easily!" Deidara said.

"Anyway… continue… stalker!" Tobi teased.

"TOBI!!" Deidara yelled.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "H…Huh…?" She said, sitting up in bed. "Where am I…?" She asked to no one in particular. "Oh! Hinata! You're awake!" Deidara said, walking in. "Who… Who are… you?" She asked. "Oh… my name is… Deidara… yeah." Deidara responded. 

Ino walked in. "Oh, she's awake? Hi! I'm Ino!" Ino walked over to the side of the bed. "You're going to be living with us while you're family's gone. Is that okay?" Ino asked, smiling. "Ah! U-um… Th-that's ok! You don't have… to…" Hinata felt dizzy. "Hey! Hinata!" Deidara said. Everything went darker…

For five minutes.

Hinata woke up again, to see that Deidara's face was just inches from hers. "Aah!" She cried. Deidara lifted his head up, blushing. "S-sorry…" Deidara said. "Brother… if you get too close you'll catch something too!" Ino said. "You… don't have to… I can take care of myself…" Hinata said. "Huh? Oh no! We'll do it! We're family!" Ino said. Hinata blushed. "But… you're only ten and nine…" Hinata pointed out. "And you're only eight." Deidara also pointed out. "We may be Nine and eight, but together we're… 10… 11…. " Ino counted her fingers. Please remember that they're still just kids. "19." Deidara finished. "Shut up! I know that! Anyway, we can take care of you!" Ino said. Hinata opened her mouth to protest but Ino put her hand on her mouth. "No arguing! You're staying here! Ok?" Ino said. Hinata slowly nodded. "Good. Deidara, any objections?" Ino asked. Deidara shook his head. "Then it's settled! You're staying with us!" Ino announced.

* * *

"…It's like your sister controls you…" Tobi said. 

"Tobi, please shut up." Deidara said.

"So… your sister knew… a lot of things didn't she?" Sasori asked.

"Too much if you ask me… I mean, she asked me if I liked Hinata!" Deidara murmured.

"Well… She was right… wasn't she?" Sasori said.

"Mmm yeah…" Deidara said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Is there more?" Tobi asked. "Well… I imagine you two getting bored of my childhood story… especially the people reading this…" Deidara replied.

"Oh no, on the contrary! I want to hear every embarrassing detail of your childhood love life." Sasori said, smiling.

"Oh god…" Deidara groaned.

* * *

Hinata, who was still sick with that fever of hers, was sleeping in the guest room of the Yamanaka flower shop. Deidara was watching her from the doorway. "What are you doing…?" Ino asked, sneaking up behind him. Deidara didn't answer. "Brother…?" Ino asked, trying to get his attention. "Deidara!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of his face. That didn't work. 

Hinata was well aware that Deidara and Ino were watching her. She couldn't sleep. She was just lying there… listening to the constant fuss they made. _I don't want to cause so much trouble… and why is Deidara-kun watching me? It makes me… kinda nervous… _Hinata thought.

"Dei… dara!" Ino pushed Deidara in the room and locked the door. "Huh!? Ino!! Hey! Unlock the-" Deidara suddenly realized who's room he was in. "Uh…" He turned around slowly, seeing that the girl sleeping in the bed… was wide awake. "H-hello… Hinata… chan…" Deidara said, his hands behind his back, desperately trying to unlock the door. Hinata just stared at him, blushing.

_Me… and a boy… in a dark bedroom… __**ALONE.**__ What have I gotten myself in to? _Hinata thought.

Deidara bit his lip. _What… what do I do!? I'm in a dark bedroom with a girl in it… __**ALONE.**_

He looked at anything but Hinata. He was turning so red, that you would be able to see it through the darkness. Well… Hinata did. "D-Deidara…kun. A-are you blushing…?" Hinata asked, tilting her head slightly. Deidara turned around quickly. _Oh god… Am I really blushing that much!? How humiliating! _Deidara thought. He slowly turned around again to face Hinata. "U-uhh……… y-yes…?" Deidara mentally slapped myself. _What am I doing!? _

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. "Why? Did I give you a fever?" She asked. She scooted to one side of the bed. "Do you need to lie down?" She asked, patting the empty spot beside her.

Ino on the other hand… or rather, on the other side of the wall, was listening to everything that was happening. _Come on Deidara… She doesn't bite… _Ino thought evilly.

_Just what are you cooking up Ino? I mean, you're only nine years old!! You're too young to be match making!_

(I AM NOT IN ANY WAY MAKING HINA-CHAN SOUND LIKE ANY KIND OF WHORE, SLUT OR WHATEVER JUST INNOCENT, LITTLE, CLUELESS HINA-CHAN)

Oh my god this is horrible… if you want me to continue, please review. Ransom… is… 10 reviews? No… 5…? 4…? I don't want to be to mean! Uh… 5! Ok, 5! Five reviews or I wont continue! Oh god… I feel like an ass now… And the title sucks too! What is this!? Ahhh! I hate this!! $#&$&&!!!!!!!!

-goes on cursing self- 'Childhood Memories'? What the hell kind of title is that!? If you guys have any beter titles, tell me please!


	2. Hinata's Nightmare and Deidara's Comfort

**Childhood Memories**

Oh my god… the title haunts me everyday…

Don't own Naruto.

DEI: 10

INO: 9

HINA: 9

Chapter 2

Deidara looked at Hinata. "Uhhh…" Deidara said. "Are you cold?" Hinata asked. "…" Deidara was frozen in his spot. Ino seemed to sense this and hit the door slightly, making him fall over. "Deidara-kun!" Hinata said in surprise. She climbed out of bed and went to his side. "Deidara…kun…?" She asked, making sure he was alright. She shook his shoulder. "Deidara-kun?" Hinata asked again.

_I didn't kill him did I!? _Ino thought, leaning her ear closer to the door.

Hinata realized that Deidara was still blushing… but unconscious. Deidara… you're such a baby.

She pulled Deidara on top of the bed with all the strength a 9 year old could have. Then she put the blanket up to his chin, and went to her side of the bed. She sat there, facing Deidara. He was still blushing… but it cooled down. Hinata looked at him, her face above his. She looked at how his hair covered his left eye. Hinata was curious so she mover the hair aside to reveal a scope of some kind. Hinata gasped. _Is Deidara-kun a robot!? _Hinata thought happily. _Can you take pictures with it? _Hinata spotted a button on the scope's side. She pressed it, and a flash suddenly appeared. Hinata was blinded for a second, but sight slowly came back. _Huh…?_ Hinata said, dazed. Her face was still over Deidara's.

Suddenly, Ino burst in. "HELLO!!" She yelled, making Deidara wake up and bump his face into Hinata's. His lips touched her cheek. Hinata fell over backwards, almost falling off the bed. Deidara looked around frantically, then settled his eyes on Ino. "What… did I do that?" Ino asked as innocently as possible. She looked at the bed. Deidara glaring at her and Hinata over the edge of the bed, blushing like mad.

* * *

"First kiss or what?" Sasori laughed, looking at Deidara's completely red face.

"Shut up! I was what? 10! That's what any 10 year old boy would've done!" Deidara said. _I still have Hinata's picture in my scope… _He thought.

"Ahahahaha! You were such a baby back then Deidara-senpai!" Tobi laughed.

"You were very weak back then…" Itachi said, out of nowhere. "…….. Go away!" Deidara said. "Ahaha! That was you!? Ahahahahahahaha!!!" Kisame yelled, walking in. Soon all the Akatsukis were walking in, taking a seat. "What the- Where'd you come from!?" Deidara yelled. "Just ignore us and go on with your embarrassing life story." The leader said. "…………." Deidara continued his story.

* * *

After Hinata and Deidara recovered from their 'incident', they had dinner. Can you believe this is still the first day? You can already tell that this fanfiction is going to be very long…

Dinner was silent.

Very silent.

_Too silent…_ Ino thought. "Um… are you guys still angry…?" Ino asked. Hinata and Deidara gave Ino death glares that would Rival Itachi's. Ino shrank down in her chair. And dinner dragged on.

Finally it was time for bed. It was a long day, but lying in bed at the end of it all made it all better.

Deidara sighed, lying down in his room. _I feel… weird. _Deidara thought, before drifting off to sleep. But he was very annoyed to remember that he was laying down ON THE FLOOR. He dragged himself to his bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. He looked at the clock and all of a sudden it was 11:00 pm. _What the… 11:00!? _Deidara turned away from the clock on the wall to see that he had a digital clock on his side table. _Stupid time… _He angrily thought. He didn't know why he was dissing time so much… he just needed something to get mad at. So he buried his face in his pillow when all of a sudden a picture of Hinata appeared in his left eye.

"Woah!" Deidara pulled himself up from his pillow. _Where'd that come from!?_ Deidara thought. He put a hand over his left eye. _Where did I get this eye anyway…? _Deidara took his hand away. Then it hit him. _Wait a second… that picture looked like a snapshot… could it be that my scope eye can take pictures!? That's freaking' awesome! _Deidara thought happily. _But how did Hinata get in there? _Deidara continued to wonder this. He lay down on his bed, face first into his pillow. _I wonder if I can see Akuma too! Like Allen Walker! That would be so cool! _

A few minutes later he felt the weight on his bed shift. Then he felt something soft and warm… _Huh!? _Deidara thought, turning around slowly. He heard soft sobbing coming from beside him. When he saw who was in his bed, he realized that it was little Hinata-chan crying softly, shaking. Deidara blushed. "H-Hinata…?" Deidara put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned around quickly. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "What happened?" Deidara asked. Hinata buried her face in Deidara's chest. She said something, but he couldn't make it out. "Hm…?" Deidara asked. Hinata sobbed again.

Deidara frowned. He didn't like seeing Hinata like this. "Bad… Dream…" Hinata murmured. "Oh… ok well… you can sleep with me tonight… if you like." Deidara said, a little embarrassed. He held her closer, Hinata wetting his shirt with her tears. But he didn't care much. He went to sleep when he was sure that Hinata had stopped crying, and that she was asleep too.

Ino suddenly sat up in bed. "Something wonderful has happened." She said.

* * *

"Akuma…?" Zetsu asked.

"It's-" Deidara started.

"OH! OH! I KNOW!! IT'S FROM THE ANIME 'D.GRAY MAN'!! I LOVE THAT SHOW!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi? You watched D.Gray Man too?" Deidara asked, half disappointed that he had something in common with _Tobi._

"D.Gray man ROOOCKS!!" Tobi said, yelling 'rocks' in the leader's ear. "Tobi! Shut up! Now I can't hear in my right ear! I needed that ear!" The leader started strangling Tobi like Homer Simpson does to Bart. "I'LL SHOW YOU TO MAKE ME HALF DEAF!!" He said.

"Ahem." Sasori coughed, breaking the fight. "Deidara, please continue." He said.

"……….. Ok…" Deidara said slowly.

* * *

Ino woke up early. She decided to check on Hinata, if she was ok or not… But she wasn't there. Ino was worried. Well… for a minute she was. The next minute, she had a huge smirk plastered on her face. She knew where Hinata was. She headed towards Deidara's room. She saw Deidara, hugging something. And that something was, to Ino's delight, Hinata. He was hugging her pretty close… his face buried in her short dark hair… and he was smiling. _Smiling for the camera…! _Ino took out a camera out of nowhere and took about 15 pictures at different angles. The flash turned off, of course.

She left the room to cook breakfast, smiling at her good work.

Deidara soon woke up afterwards. He felt something in his arms so he looked down to find Hinata. He blushed instantly. Then he remembered last night. He looked down at Hinata again. She was sleeping soundly, so he reluctantly let go and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, _Brother…_" Ino said, smirking. "What?" Deidara asked. Ino took out the quickly developed pictures. Deidara's eyes widened. "Ino… Give me those…" Deidara said slowly. "Nope." Ino replied, slowly walking to the living room. "I'm warning you…" Deidara… warned. "No you're not…" Ino teased, heading for the computer. "What are you gonna do?" He asked, stopping for a moment. "Nothing…!" Ino ran for the computer, Deidara chasing after her.

"INO!!! NO!! GET BACK HERE!!" Deidara yelled. He ran to where the computer was, but Ino wasn't there. He saw that the pictures were being scanned into it. He bent down to take the pictures, but Ino tackled him. "AAAAAAHHHH!!! INO!! NO!!" Deidara yelled, partly in pain, partly in anger. "THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW BROTHER!!" Ino yelled back, going to photobucket on the internet. "PHOTOBUCKET!? OH MY GOD!!" Deidara cried. "You know what? You're just too annoying." Ino said, taking a long rope and tying it around Deidara. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" He asked, struggling to break free. "_Nothing!"_ Ino clicked another icon on their desktop. Deidara's eyes widened. "DEVIANTART!? NO!! EVERYBODY GOES THERE!!" He yelled.

Ino smiled. "And… click…!" Ino said. "IIIIIIINNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!" Deidara yelled.

Ino stopped when she heard a soft voice calling. "I'm… hungry…" Hinata said, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She didn't seem to notice Deidara tied up in the corner. Ino walked to her side. "Ok! I'll go get you some breakfast. For all of us!" Ino said, walking her out of the room.

Deidara managed to get up, hands and legs tied. He hopped to the computer looking at the screen. He was horrified to see that the pictures were already posted. He hung his head in defeat. _At least she didn't put me or Hinata's names down…_ Deidara looked up. He just noticed that the titles were:

**Deidara Yamanaka and His "Girlfriend"**

Deidara hung his head again. _At least she cares about Hinata's reputation… _Deidara hopped all the way to the kitchen, tripping and falling face-first down the stairs. "Ow… ow… owww. And uh, ow…" he murmured, getting up. Hinata noticed him and walked to his side. "Good morning, Deidara-kun!" She said, happily, walking beside him to the table. "Hina…ta." Deidara said, glaring at Ino. "Can you… untie me… please…?" He finished through gritted teeth. Hinata nodded and untied him. "Thank… you…" Deidara walked towards Ino, blood lust in his eyes. She turned around and smiled brightly. "Hello big brother!! How are you?" She asked, flowers and little woodland creatures surrounding her.

While Deidara's on the other hand… bursting flames, dead plants, animal and human corpses lie in his wake, Hinata in the background.

The animals fled, the plants died and the sun set into night the closer Deidara got to Ino.

"Ahahahaha… We can talk this out… right?" Ino asked nervously laughing. Deidara cracked his knuckles. "Hinata." Deidara said, keeping his eyes on Ino. "Y-yes…?" Hinata asked. "Please leave the room for a second… or better yet… just wait in my room for a while… until I say it's ok to come out." He added. Hinata walked into Deidara's room and crawled into bed, covering her ears.

Ino gave a loud scream.

* * *

"…evil…" Tobi coughed.

"She had it coming… yeah." Deidara said, a vein popping on his forehead.

* * *

……..no more ransom… I'll just update as soon as I get an Idea.

and yes, Deidara and Tobi are fans of D.Gray Man... which I don't own.


	3. Meet the Akatsuki

**Childhood Memories**

I think I got a small compliment about the title and that's all I need to go on!

Oh yeah. Don't own Naruto.

Akatsuki (not including the present ones): About 10, 11, or 12.

Chapter 3

* * *

"You guys can probably guess what happened… right?" Deidara asked, laughing.

"Whips…" Tobi murmured.

"Swords impaling…" Kisame muttered.

"Evil yuri and yaoi pictures…" Itachi said.

"Harsh fist beatings…" The leader choked out.

"Hanging…" Sasori suggested.

"Wet willies…" Hidan … said. Everyone stared at him. "… it could happen!" He said in defense.

"No allowance for a year…" Kakuzu muttered.

"……………" Flower-chan was silent. Everyone looked at her. "Hm? Oh. Fine… spikes." She said, giving in to the strange looks the others gave her.

"Torn apart limb from limb…" Zetsu said.

Deidara just smiled.

* * *

"Hinata! You can come out now! –Heart, heart-" Deidara chimed, opening the door to the dark and cold room that Hinata had been. She wearily looked at him, still terrified at what she just heard. Deidara gave her a strange look that melted into a look of worry. He ran over to her and hugged her from behind. "What's wrong!? Hina-chan?" Deidara asked, resting his chin on her head. "Guts… flying…" Hinata said, probably talking about one of the loudest sounds she heard. Deidara gave her a confused look. "Awww…. Did I scare you? If it makes you feel better… I can take you out to meet some new friends of mine!" Deidara grinned. Hinata immediately lit up, turning around to hug him back. "Oh that would be Wonderful Deidara-kun! I'd like to meet your new friends!" She said, eyes sparkling. "Ok then! Off we go!" Deidara carried her outside the house and towards some random direction.

While Ino… She was strapped into a chair, the computer on. Deidara had saved a bunch of yaoi and Yuri pictures to his slideshow and made Ino watch it. He had saved so many that the whole video lasted 7 hours. Ino sat there, eyes wide open in shock.

Poor Ino…

* * *

"Well Itachi, you were right!" Deidara cheered.

"Hoo… ray…?" Itachi said, not knowing whether to be happy that he got it right… or to be sad for the poor unfortunate soul that was Ino.

"Remind me not to get Deidara-senpai angry…" Tobi whispered to Kisame, who didn't really care.

"Too bad Tobi! You've made me angry on numerous occasions! I just held myself back so that the punishment would be TWICE as hard!" Deidara laughed.

Tobi shuddered.

* * *

"Akatsuki, meet Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, Meet Akatsuki!" Deidara introduced. "H-hello… every…one…" Hinata said, hiding behind Deidara. She wasn't so good with crowds… she just remembered. She was blushing so hard, she would've lit Deidara's shorts on fire… along with the whole building.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" A smaller Tobi greeted, smiling behind his mask.

"Hmm… Yes. Hello." A smaller leader said.

"Hn… Hi." Itachi said coldly. It wasn't helping Hinata with her crowd problem at all. "Aw Itachi-kun! You can be a little nicer to the little miss…" Kisame said. "Hello, Kisame Hoshigaki at your service." Kisame bowed formally. "Hi Hinata! I hope we become good friends." Sasori said, smiling warmly. Hinata was completely behind Deidara now.

Deidara turned around, picked her up, showing her to everyone. Hinata quickly buried her head in Deidara's shoulder with a soft squeal. "I'm no good in crowds…" She whispered. "It's ok! Everyone here's really friendly!" Deidara said.

Suddenly, Hinata was lifted from Deidara's shoulders. "Aahh!!" Hinata screamed. "Ah… not so loud… I'm right here…" A boy with silver hair and red eyes said, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack. "Hidan! Put her down now!" Deidara yelled. Hidan put Hinata down, hands on her shoulders. He looked at her up and down. "Cute…" He murmured. Hidan suddenly hugged her. "Cuddly…" He said, pulling away. He put a hand on her head. "And… small." Hidan smirked at how red Hinata was. "Hidan!!" Deidara yelled, pulling Hinata away from the way-too-perverted kid. "What?" Hidan spat. "Don't ever do that again!" Deidara stuck out his tongue.

Hidan was about to do the same when a fist hit him slightly on the head. "Don't do that. Especially to girls you've just met!" A slightly taller boy said. Half of his face was covered, along with his whole head. "You're not the boss of me!" Hidan protested. The fist hit him on the head again. "Yes, I am. Now shut up and quit harassing the lady!" The boy said. He turned to Hinata. _He looks scary…_ Hinata thought. "The name's Kakuzu. And this brat's name is Hidan." Kakuzu introduced himself. "Sorry for all the trouble. He's had a troubled past…" Kakuzu faked a sob. "Oh my god… Shut up Kakuzu!" Hidan whined. _Maybe he's not so bad…_ Hinata thought again.

"Hinata Hyuga." The leader interrupted. _How did he know my name…?_ Hinata wondered. "The leader knows all." Deidara joked, as if hearing her mental question. "I would like to welcome you to the Akatsuki Temporary Base." He was standing on a podium, a blue haired girl by his side. "This is Flower-chan. It's just a nickname, however. She wouldn't tell us her real name." The leader introduced. "I trust you already know Deidara… and Hidan." The leader looked at Hidan, then back at Hinata. "Make yourself at home. Any friend of Deidara is a friend of ours." The leader finished.

* * *

"Strange…" The leader said.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"I Don't remember being so kind to anyone… let alone a _girl_…" The leader muttered to himself. "Leader, you're being a sexist." Flower-chan spoke up. "I remember everything he's saying perfectly." She announced proudly.

"You know… that makes sense. The person in the background is most likely to remember everything because…" Tobi thought aloud. "She has the least to do! And… she can… analyze things better when she has nothing to do because… she's smart… not like-"

"Watch it Tobi. Now that we're older than back then we can now officially kick your ass for whatever you're about to say." Kisame commented. Tobi shrank down in his seat.

"And I can't believe you guys don't remember this! It was the first time we ever had a girl in the Akatsuki base!" Deidara said. "Ahem…" Flower-chan coughed. "Oh! Uh… B-besides Y-you of course… please don't kill me…" Deidara said, sweating all over.

"So where is Hinata now…? If I was kind to her then she must be worth having here at Akatsuki." The leader asked. "U-um… I can't reveal that until the story's almost over…!" Deidara scratched the back of his head. "Hm. Unfortunate. Well, continue with your pathetic life story." The leader said.

* * *

"So… what does Akatsuki do…?" Hinata asked. She was getting used to the Akatsuki… after about an hour of clinging to Deidara for dear life. Hidan and Kakuzu gave her an unnerving feeling. Especially Hidan. In her book, he was voted the first one to get a girlfriend. Boy was she wrong.

"Akatsuki does……" The leader thought for a second. "Akatsuki does…" He was thinking hard. "We are an organization of 10 or 11 kids, protecting Konoha in any way we can." Itachi spoke up. "10 or 11… " Hinata counted everyone in the room.

Deidara. Hidan. Kakuzu. Sasori. Kisame. Itachi. Leader. Flower-chan. Tobi…. 9 people.

"Where are the other 2…?" Hinata asked. "Let me show you." Deidara said, picking her up bridal style. He carried her to the back yard, where she saw a gray haired boy watering some plants. He looked like a gray-haired Sasori. "Hey! Shniz! Meet Hinata-chan!" Deidara introduced. "Oh! Ah… hello Hinata-chan!" Shniz greeted, bowing. "My name's Shniz! I'm a good friend of Tobi…" Shniz trailed off. 'NO WE'RE NOT!!!" Tobi yelled.

Hinata laughed. That was 10… where was the 11th one? Suddenly, a tree grabbed her and lifted her up into the leaves. "Don't hurt her Zetsu!" Deidara called. Hinata screamed. "D-don't worry! He's completely harmless! He's our 11th member!" Deidara called up, trying to comfort her. Hinata still screamed. "I… think you should put her down Zetsu… You're scaring her." Deidara said. The branches put her down to the ground. Hinata instantly ran to Deidara and hugged him tight. "I'm scared…" She sobbed. "Aww… Zetsu. Why don't you come back to human form now…" Deidara said.

Hinata turned around and watched the trees shift. The leaves formed into bigger leaves clasped together, opening to reveal a head. It was part black and part white. Then the arms and legs took form. "Sorry about that…" He said, once he was fully transformed. He smiled warmly, holding out a hand. "My name Is Zetsu. Nice to meet you!" He said. "Go shake his hand, Hina-chan!" Deidara said into her hair. Hinata slowly walked towards the plant man. She reached out her hand. Zetsu took it and shook it gently. _…charming._ Hinata thought. She looked at Zetsu and noticed that he was smiling brightly. Suddenly, she didn't feel afraid. She smiled back at him. Deidara smiled to himself, glad that Hinata felt comfortable with his friends.

But he felt like he was forgetting something…

Ino sat limp in the chair in front of the computer. Wasn't Hinata home to save her…? How Did Deidara make a 7 hour video in less than 10 seconds…? She was close to falling asleep when the music suddenly got louder. She looked at the clock on the timer. 4 hours left… _I don't think I'd last that long…_ Ino thought. "I'M SORRY BROTHER!! I'LL TAKE THOSE PICTURES OFF THE INTERNET NOW!!!" Ino yelled loud enough for the aliens from the Simpsons to hear.

Deidara smiled as he heard his sister's cry.

* * *

If you're confused say so in your review. Thank you.


	4. WHAT? SLEEPOVER: Invasion

**Childhood Memories**

Don't Own Naruto.

Now some of you were confused about most of the childhood Akatsukis. And I know they aren't Konoha nins. Most of this story is plot convenience. Anyway, Shniz is an OC of mine. You can find him in any of my other story "Akatsuki: Rise of the Shniz."

This might be a little long.

ITACHI: He's about… 12

KISAME: 12 but older than Itachi

HIDAN: 12 but knows too much

KAKUZU: 13 (oldest one probably)

SASORI: 11

TOBI: 10 (youngest)

LEADER: 12 (Then why's he in control of Kakuzu!?)

FLOWER-CHAN: 12 (same as leader)

SHNIZ: 10 (older than Tobi)

DEIDARA: 10 (going 11 in week 3 of the story)

ZETSU: 12 (oldest 12 year old)

Now… Hidan behaves that way because… He had… a troubled past! (Boo Hoo). But I'll get into that later in the story… I suppose. And since they're kids… They don't really know much about being Evil… yet. And if you're STILL confused… uh… just say so. Or… just stop reading altogether. Just saying.

* * *

It was sunset. Deidara walked Hinata back to the house. "Ino! We're home!" Deidara called. No answer. "Ino…?" Hinata called next. Still no answer. Deidara looked around the house, Hinata following close behind. Finally Deidara opened the door to the computer room. There sat Ino, Eyes wide open, mouth agape the computer screen blank. Well… that's what Hinata saw, so she screamed.

What Deidara saw, however, was… Ino sitting on her chair, looking at them. She looked horrible, don't get me wrong. She was just… not what Hinata had thought. She was upright… her eyes were normal size… and the computer was off. "Hinata… calm down. Ino's okay… just not… 'Okay, Okay'… ok?" Deidara said, trying to calm her down. He went over to Ino and untied her. Instantly Ino went to the computer and deleted all the pictures she put anywhere and shoved the originals into Deidara's arms. "I'M SORRY!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. Hinata just watched. Ino saw Hinata in the corner of her eye and ran to her. She grabbed her shoulders. "I'M SORRY!! I'LL GO COOK DINNER NOW!! AAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" She laughed, letting go of her shoulders and running off into the kitchen.

Hinata looked at Deidara and he looked back. "What… just happened… Deidara-kun…?" Hinata asked. "I've just succeeded in my all time life's goal: Made my younger sister… insane." Deidara said, smiling. Suddenly an explosion was heard in the direction of the kitchen. In other words… Ino had, once again endangered the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

"'Once again'…?" Kisame asked.

"……. Long story short: We were playing fire fighters." Deidara said.

"Sounds like fun!" Tobi cheered.

"You know what's also fun Tobi?" Deidara asked menacingly.

"Whaat!?" Tobi said, sparkled surrounding him.

"Playing baseball. WITH YOUR HEAD." Deidara took a bat out of nowhere, aiming for Tobi's head. "One… Two… Thr-" Deidara was stopped by the leader. "Deidara, Tobi shut up. Your story intrigues me." The leader said. Deidara sat down, the bat in his hand just in case…

* * *

Deidara ran to the kitchen. "INO!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOKING DINNER!?" Deidara called. "Cooking Dinner Was I Brother eldest." Ino called back. Deidara took a minute to register what he heard. "What!?" Deidara asked. "Calm down Brother must. Worry about nothing you are doing." She said again. "Ino! You're talking backwards!" Deidara said, finally finding her through all the smoke. "Backwards talking not what I'm doing." She said, holding up a finger matter-of-factly. Deidara hit her head. "Do that why did you?" She asked. "_sigh…_ Ino, Ino, Ino." Deidara sighed. By now almost all the smoke had cleared and Hinata had assumed the position of making dinner.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ino was back to normal (don't ask how) and Deidara had 'grounded her on big brother authority'. _What the heck does that mean anyway!?_ Ino asked angrily, sitting in her room. She heard a crashing sound. _Huh…? Is someone here? _Ino thought. Then she heard Hinata scream. _Uhhh… _Ino decided to stay in her room. I mean, Deidara _was _the older brother…

NOW… TWO HOURS _EARLIER…_

"Deidara-kun… what happened to Ino?" Hinata asked, following him down the hall. Deidara turned to her with a nervous grin. "She's just… a little crazy after what you saw… earlier." He replied. "What did I see earlier?" Hinata asked. "The worst kind of torture method in the world…" Deidara murmured, opening the door to his room. He abandoned all the pictures on his bed, giving one to Hinata. "A present" He muttered, walking out quickly.

Hinata looked down at the picture and blushed. It was the one of Deidara and her in his bed, hugging. What disturbed her was that he was smiling.

There was a knock at the door. Hinata answered it, since Deidara was busy cleaning up the mess Ino had made.

"Yes-" Hinata was immediately glomped by… "OH! HI HINA-CHAAAAAN!!!" Hidan yelled. Deidara came running. "Who's at the- HIDAN!? LET GO OF HER!!" Deidara ripped Hidan away from Hinata. "She's just too cute! I can't stand it!!" Hidan Squealed. Yes, squealed. "Oh my god Hidan…" Kakuzu said, walking in, carrying truckloads of bags. "How much stuff are you bringing!? It's just one night!" He yelled. "Hm? I thought I was moving in with cute little Hina-chan here!" Hidan said, patting Hinata on the head. He eventually pulled her back into a hug. "Ah!" She squeaked.

"Did you hear that Deidara!? She squeaked! That's so cute! TOO CUTE!!" Hidan yelled, hugging her tighter. "Hidan, as leader of Akatsuki, I ORDER you to let Deidara's Girlfriend go." The leader said, walking in, with an equal amount of luggage as Kakuzu. Flower-chan came afterwards. Shniz and Tobi came, Shniz carrying all of Tobi's belongings, as well as his. In other words, the same case as Kakuzu and the leader.

"Woah, woah, woah! What're you all talking about!?" Deidara asked, stopping everyone at the door. "Huh? You don't remember? We're sleeping over today!" Hidan cheered. Deidara grabbed his head. "NO. I DON'T REMEMBER. LEAVE." Deidara hissed. "Awww… That's not FAIR Deidara-_chan_!!" Hidan whined. Deidara's hands wrapped around Hidan's neck, about to strangle him. The only thin holding him back was Hinata in his arms. So instead, he squeezed tightly. "What was that, calling me –CHAN, hm?" Deidara flashed an angry smile. "Ahaha… -choke- Ahaha… I-I'm s-s-sorry… Deidara…" Hidan choked out. Deidara loosened his grip on Hidan's neck. Hidan reluctantly let go of Hinata.

Kisame and Itachi entered the house. "We miss anything good?" Kisame asked, carrying the same amount of luggage as the leader and Kakuzu. Deidara looked at Hinata. "Do you want a sleepover?" He asked. Hinata looked at him and then the other Akatsukis. "Mm- hmm!" She smiled. Deidara blushed. "AAAAHHHH!!! SO CUUUUTEE!!" Hidan screamed, taking Hinata into another hug. "DEIDARA!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!!"

Kakuzu noticed something fall out of Hinata's pocket. "What's this, Hinata-san?" He asked, showing her the picture. Hidan grabbed it out of his hands and gasped. "Deidara! You naughty, naughty boy!" Hidan said. It was the picture of Hinata and Deidara in a bed. "She's too YOUNG, Deidara! How could you-" Deidara had punched Hidan on the head, Grabbing the picture. "Owww!!! Deidara!!" Hidan screamed, rubbing his head.

Kisame knocked on the doorframe. "C-can we c-come in N-n-ow…? I-It's F-f-f-freezing!" He said, teeth chattering. "It's the beginning of July, idiot." Itachi said. "But it would be nice to come in."

"Oh! Yes, yes! Come in!" Hinata said. Everyone walked in, dropped all their stuff, and sat around the living room.

Yes, smiles all around in the burning silence.

……………………………

Smiling… waiting… to tell the truth, this was their first sleep over. EVER.

"So… what now…?" Hinata asked. Either Hidan was jumpy again, or Hinata was just being… Hinata. "AAAAAH!!! YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE CONFUSED!!" He yelled, glomping her. "Ha… ha. No seriously, what do we do now?" Hinata asked. Everyone was clueless.

WITH INO

"I'm missing an opportunity to embarrass Deidara… aren't I?" Ino asked herself, reading some manga she found lying around her room. "This is so BOOORING!!" Ino groaned. "That's it. I'm getting out of here." Ino walked up to the door and… just left. She walked to the kitchen to get a snack. Walking back out she looked at the living room to find that Deidara's friends were sitting there… clueless.

She stared at them while they stared back.

"Ino! Hey!" Deidara walked over to her sister. "Don't know what to do. First gathering at my house. HEEEEELP." He whispered in her ear. "You know, sometimes you're stupid beyond belief." Ino whispered back. She walked past him, to the center of the living room. "TRUTH OR DARE!!" She announced, taking a seat on the floor.

"Alright! Something interesting!" Hidan cheered, rubbing his hands together. Everyone sat around in a circle. Hinata was in between Hidan and Deidara. Ino sat beside Deidara, then came Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Shniz, and Kakuzu beside Hidan. Everyone looked at the leader and Flower-chan. "Huh? Oh fine! We'll play you're stupid game!" He said, sitting down beside Sasori and Tobi. "Are we forgetting anybody…?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly, a knocking was heard at the door. Deidara answered it to find… "Zetsu! There you are! Come in!" Deidara welcomed. "Did I miss anything…?" Zetsu asked. "Uh… nope! The party's just started!" Deidara said.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, let the game begin!" Ino said, starting the game with Itachi.

* * *

"How come I don't remember any of this?" The leader asked.

"Hey, you guys came without warning." Deidara said defensively.

"Damn, was Hinata-chan so cute i hugged her every second?" Hidan asked, smirking at Deidara's sudden angry expression. "Jealous?" Hidan teased. Deidara took the bat he was holding and aimed for Hidan's head.

* * *

__


	5. Yup, sleepover: Truth or Dare?

**Childhood Memories**

I don't own Naruto

And you should know that.

Ok, order of people in the circle starting with Ino:

Ino, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Leader, Flower-chan, Tobi, Shniz, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Hinata, Deidara.

Ok. Good.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Itachi Uchiha, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked, getting in his face, trying to intimidate him. (CoughNotWorkingcough).

Itachi thought a moment, and then said, "Truth."

"Ino had a slight look of disappointment. She really had something good cooked up for dare. But, oh well.

"Truth huh? …Hmm… Ah! I know!" Ino said. Then she got all ing Itachi's face again. "Have you EVER… EVER…!" oh dear… Ino was being dramatic again. "Ino! Get on with it!" Deidara said. "Oh fine! Have you EVER had ANY kind of crush on ANYBODY… EVER?" She asked.

"………"

Everyone stared at him.

"Yes." Itachi said flatly. Everyone gasped. "Who!?" Ino asked, grabbing him on the shoulders. "I'm not telling. You only asked if I did. And I do." Itachi said, shaking off her grip. "But if you must know…" Itachi added. Everyone leaned in closer. "Too bad." He finished. Everyone fell over again.

Deidara noticed that Itachi glanced at Hinata for a second before asking Kisame Truth or Dare.

"Umm… Dare." Kisame said, grinning. "Good. I dare you to wear a dress all week next week." Kisame froze. "ALL week…?" Kisame asked in disbelief. "Even in your sleep." Itachi nodded. Ino fell over backwards, laughing her head off.

Kisame turned to Sasori. "Sasori truth or dare." He said groggily. "Uh… truth." He was scared of wearing a dress all week. Or worse.

"Truth huh…? Well… Is it true that your grandma abused you to the point where you had to turn yourself to wood to protect yourself? Because she threatened to kill you with her pink haired friend?" Kisame asked. "What!? No! Well… yeah except for the whole… 'Grandma abusing me' part. She baked me cookies… Storytime, and Sweaters with love in every stitch!" Sasori hugged himself, gushing out nice memories he ripped off of Spongebob Squarepants. "Pathetic." Itachi murmured. He glanced at Hinata again.

The leader whacked him on the head, waking him from his grandma's cookie fantasy. "Whaaaaaaat!?" He said, like a little kid, rubbing his head. Everybody looked at him. "Oh, right." Sasori turned to the leader. "Leader-sama. Truth or Dare?" Sasori asked, a hint of boredom in his voice. "Hmm… Dare." The leader said. "I think this one speaks for itself: I dare you to reveal your identity." Sasori said. "Identity?" The leader echoed, tilting his head to the side. "You know, like 'Are you the fourth Hokage?' or, 'Are you an Uchiha?' kind of deal." Sasori explained. "Ah. I'll show you." At this, the leader tried ripping off his shadow. Not working. He tried the zipper in the back. Why didn't he try that in the first- it didn't work. "Oh, damn it all. I can't get this damn shadow skin off!" The leader said, struggling to get the evil layer of shadow off. He fell down on the floor, rolling around. "U-uh… Leader-sama… d-don't kill yourself over it." Sasori said.

"Flower-chan, truth or dare?" The leader asked, giving up on ripping off the shadow skin.

"Truth. I don't want to break the pattern." Flower-chan stated. "Ok… well. That sucks. Anyway. Truth: What color is your… under-" Flower-chan had punched the leader into next Tuesday. "Tobi, Truth or dare." She asked.

"DAAARE!!" Tobi yelled, jumping up and down. "I dare you to say you're not a good boy for the next 5 days. Can you do that?" Flower-chan asked. "TOTALLY! TOBI'S A GOO… Good… B-b-b-b…. ad…" Tobi sat down. "I CAAAAAAAAANNNN'TTT!!!" Tobi screamed. Shniz patted him on the back. "Shniz I dare you to go to McDonalds and get me Ice cream!" Tobi said. "But… you didn't even ask me truth or-" Shniz protested. "NOW SHNIZ, NOW!!" Tobi yelled. Shniz was out the door in less than 5 seconds.

* * *

Ok, WHY is Shniz here!?" Tobi asked, slamming his hands on the table.

He's been in the last chapter too. I thought you'd be happy that you had your own little henchman." Deidara said.

"But he just joined… He joined only in Rise of the Shniz! How can he be a kid with us now!?" Tobi asked.

"You'll see." Deidara replied.

* * *

Shniz walked down the dark empty streets of Konoha. Sweat trickled down his face due to fear. Or lack of backbone. Either way, someone was stalking him.

Finally the local McDonalds was in sight. He sighed in relief as he ran for the entrance. Until right at the door somebody grabbed him.

SHNIZ WAS KIDNAPPED!!

"Who are you!?" He asked, struggling to get away. "I Am, XEMNAS!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Your new name shall be DEMYX!!" Xemnas said.

"Ook, well. My name is… George, fine, but… Ok." Shniz said. "George? Shniz?" Xemnas asked. "It's just a nickname. Like… say if uh… I get caught up in a plan to take them down or something." Shniz explained. "…I LIKE IT!! YOU NOW HAVE 3 DIFFERENT NAMES!! GEORGE, SHNIZ, AND DEMYX!!" Xemnas shouted. "Yeah. Are you sure you should be shouting all this? You're making a scene." Shniz pointed to the crowd forming below. Oh yeah, they were on the roof. "…DAMMIT!! LET'S GO!!" Xemnas shouted, running off.

* * *

"Where is that Shniz with my ice cream!?" Tobi asked. "Well… we live in a pretty dangerous neighborhood. Maybe he got kidnapped." Deidara said. "Huh!?" Hinata gasped. "W-we gotta help him!" Hinata said.

Suddenly she was brought down to the floor. Yup, Hidan was glomping her again. "YOU'RE SO NICE HINA-CHAAAAN!!! IT'S SO CUUTE!!!" He squealed. Deidara whacked him. "Stop that! Anyway, Hinata. Shniz is ok, I'm sure of it!" Deidara assured. Hinata slowly nodded and sat back down.

* * *

"MY HAAIR!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO MY HAIR!?" Shniz cried. "I'm making you a dirty blonde and giving you a taste for music!" Xemnas explained. "BUT-" Shniz protested. "YOUR NEW CATCHPHRASE WILL BE: DANCE WATER DANCE'!!!" Xemnas cheered, throwing a guitar in his hands. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Shniz screamed.

* * *

"Yup! A-ok!" Deidara said.

Well, since Shniz isn't back, Tobi, ask Truth or dare again." Sasori said.

"Ok! Zetsu-san! Truth or dare!" Tobi asked. "Truth." He said. "Were you born that way or… ew." Tobi asked. "'ew'?" Zetsu repeated. "Uh… or did you have a mom and dad that… you know…" Tobi asked sheepishly. "I was BORN Tobi. Not grown." Zetsu stated. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!" Everyone screamed. "What!?" Zetsu asked. "OH MY GOD-" Hidan ran to the bathroom. Barfing sounds followed. "G-guys… this is very offending to Zetsu-san!" Hinata cried, but no one heard her. "PLANT PEOPLE!?" Deidara asked. "I swear when I'm older with a big enough stomach I'll eat you." Zetsu threatened. Everyone quieted down. Hidan came out of the bathroom and resumed his spot next to Hinata.

"Truth or Dare, Kakuzu." Zetsu asked.

"Dare." He said, but instantly regretting it. "I dare you to split your money with all of us." Zetsu said, holding out a hand to receive money. Everyone did the same. Kakuzu nervously looked around. "OH FINE!! YOU GUYS ALL SUCK!!" Kakuzu took out his suitcase and gave everyone money. "My god Kakuzu, what did you do to get this money?" Hidan asked. "I killed my parents to gain a big fat inheritance!" Kakuzu said triumphantly. Everyone stared in shock. "I MEAN! I SET UP A LEMONADE STAND!! YEAH!!!" Kakuzu said.

"Well how much money did you charge!?" Hidan asked again. "$100 PER GLASS!!" Kakuzu yelled. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!" The leader yelled. "SO? THEY STILL BOUGHT IT ANYWAY!!" Kakuzu gave a laugh.

"TRUTH OR DARE HIDAN!?" Kakuzu asked, still yelling. "DARE!!" Hidan yelled back. "I DARE YOU TO NOT HUG HINATA-SAN FOR A WEEK!!" Kakuzu said. "NOOOOO!!!" Hidan screamed, hugging Hinata again. "A DAY!" Hidan said.

"A MONTH!" replied Kakuzu.

"A WEEK!" Hidan screeched.

"A YEAR!" Kakuzu stated.

"A MONTH!" Hidan yelled.

"WANT TO MAKE IT TWO!?" Kakuzu threatened.

Hidan was quiet until he finally settled down and slowly, yet hesitantly, shook his hand. "D-deal!!" he cried and went up to Deidara's room to sob his ass of. "Now that Hidan's gone-!" Kakuzu started, "HEY! THAT'S MY ROOM!" Deidera cut off, abandoning the circle like Hidan to go to **his **room. "HIDAN, GET OUT OF MY ROO-!" "WHY JASHIN-SAMA!?!?! WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!!?!?!?!?! I KNOW, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY GIVING YOU SACRIFICES!! SACRIFICES!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA- OWWWW!!" Hidan yelled. More beatings could be heard up there but by the time they were done, Hidan came out unscratched while Deidera stayed in his room crying to himself.

"So, what happened up there, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. "Hidan only looked at him before saying, "I'm not going to speak to you ANYMORE for until I can hug Hinata-chan." Hidan stated before turning away. Kakuzu was quiet until, "I'm making it your entire life now." Kakuzu said. "TOO LATE!" Hidan yelled. In order to keep his word, he yelled at Itachi. "YOU SUCK!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, YOU!!" Hidan yelled at Itachi. "Please send that message to Kakuzu. Thank you." Hidan said.

"Anyway, Hinata-chan, Truth or dare?" Hidan asked, after calming down a little. "Truth!" Hinata said. Hidan grabbed her shoulders. "DO YOU LOVE ME OR DEIDARA!?" He asked urgently. Hinata blushed. "U-uhhh…" She stuttered. Itachi came over and started beating the _shit _out of Hidan. "Hinata-chan, how do you feel about love rectangles?" Itachi asked, looking at her. "Rectangles…?" Hinata asked, her blush fading a little. "I thought there were only love _triangles"_ Hinata asked. "Well, there are many shapes in Geometry." Itachi said. "What's Geometry?" She asked. She took out a cell phone out of nowhere. "I should ask Neji-nii-san!" She dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?" Came Neji's voice.

"Nii-san, what's Geometry?" Hinata asked.

"Geometry? You're not supposed to learn that until- AAAAAAHHH!! HANABI!! NO!! STOP!! PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE!!" Hinata held the phone away from her ear. But the screams were loud enough for all to hear.

"HANABI WHAT'RE YOU- AAAAAH!!! HIASHI-SAMA!! YOU MUSN'T JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HANABI!! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!? HOLY GOD!!"

Once the screams stopped, Hinata put the phone back to her ear. "Love you too, Nii-san. Have a safe trip!" She said.

"Love you too! Bye! BANZAAAAAI!!!" He yelled before hanging up the phone.

"Nii-san's having a lot of fun! I should go there sometime!" She laughed, turning off her cell phone. Everyone stared. "Okay, so what was that, truth or dare?" Hinata asked, looking at Hidan.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! YOU'RE TOO CUTE HINA-CHAN!!! DAMN YOU KAKUZU!!" He yelled, restraining himself from hugging Hinata again. Deidara came out of his room and sat down beside Hinata silently. "Uhhh… truth or… Dare, Deidara-kun." Hinata asked. "Truth…" He said. "Um… Uh… I know! Do you love me?" She asked, smiling innocently. Deidara fell over. "Yeah, _DEIDARA, _Do you love Hina-chan?" Hidan asked through gritted teeth. He felt Itachi glare at him as well. He blushed, looking at Hinata. "Uh… Y-y-y-y…" He trailed off. Hinata tilted her head to the side.

_Yes, this is the moment I've been waiting for!! _Ino thought in anticipation.

"Yes." Deidara said. Itachi and Hidan had anger marks on their heads. Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you love me…" Hinata trailed off. Deidara sighed. _What now? I just confessed my love to her in front of everybody… now what!? _Deidara thought. "…as a friend." Hinata finished. "HUH!?" Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan said in unison. Kisame burst out laughing. Deidara was blushing a darker shade of red. "B-but… I-I thought…" Deidara stuttered.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!! _Ino screamed in her head.

* * *

"Itachi-san? What's wrong?" Kisame asked, slightly laughing. Itachi had anger marks all over, mingling with Hidan's own anger marks.

"Shit, I remember half of this now…" Hidan murmured angrily.

"Hn…" Itachi said, a hint of anger in his small comment.

"I get the girl. Just saying." Deidara said. Hidan tackled him. "NOT FAIR!! NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAAAAAAAAAAAIR!!!" Hidan yelled. "GET OFFA ME!!" Deidara pushed him off. "Anyway, get over it. It's not like the leader's gonna let me go to Konoha and sweep her off her feet, do you?" Deidara asked, pointing to the leader.

:You never know Deidara." The leader said mysteriously. There was an awkward silence.

"Now what's that mean!?" Deidara asked. Hidan stood up. "I KNOW! I'LL GO TO KONOHA!! I'LL FIND MY HINA-CHAN CUZ YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!" He yelled.

"NO!!" Itachi yelled. Wait… _Itachi… yelled._ Itachi yelled. _Itachi._ Everyone stared at him. "I'll go to Konoha! I'll get _my _Hina-chan!" He yelled. (He YELLED).

"STAY OUTTA THIS!!" Hidan yelled. "NO!!" Itachi protested. "SHE'S MINE!!" Deidara yelled, running out the door. "OH NO YOU DON'T!! GET BACK HERE!!" Hidan ran after him. "I'LL WIN!!" Itachi said, a rare smirk plastered on his face.

The room was silent. The leader stood up. "WHAT. THE. F$& JUST. HAPPENED!?" He yelled. "Uh, it appears that Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara have formed a love RECTANGLE involving the cute and pretty Hinata Hyuga." Flower-chan stated. "I KNOW THAT!!" The leader yelled.

* * *

The Akatsuki present time has unfolded into a story of their own.

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this.

Hmm… maybe I'll do that… with this… a love rectangle sounds awesome! Yes!


	6. Pancakes yuumm

**Childhood Memories **

I do not own Naruto, You don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6

It was 1:00pm. Hinata had fallen asleep on Deidara's shoulder. Hidan and Itachi glaring, Kisame nodding off, and Kakuzu had grabbed a soda from the fridge. Ino went to her room; the Leader and Flower-chan were the only ones in a proper sleeping position of the whole group. Zetsu had made friends with a house plant and was talking to it. I don't know why, but he had nothing better to do. And, Deidara was angry at time again.

_Stupid clock… stupid numbers… stupid…Hidan… stupid…Itachi…_ Deidara was falling asleep. Hidan had moved beside Hinata and rested his head on her shoulder. Itachi wearily pushed Hidan aside and took his spot. Hidan lightly punched him. He punched back and it unfolded into a nerdy slap fight. Kakuzu lazily stared at them. _God they're annoying…_ He thought.

Soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

"With Deidara in the lead and Hidan in second place, the race goes on! Itachi has suddenly disappeared!! But where to!?" Zetsu announced, silently following the 3 love struck ninja. The Akatsukis back at the base were waving flags in front of a radio.

The leader, Flower-chan, and Tobi were cheering for Deidara.

Kakuzu and Sasori were rooting for Hidan. Why Sasori? Because I said so.

And, Kisame was the only one cheering for Itachi. But don't let the Akatsukis decide who gets the girl.

Who will win?

The gates to Konoha were up ahead. Deidara quickened his pace. Hidan noticed this and caught up to him. What surprised them both (and Zetsu) was that Itachi was waiting for them at the gate.

It was then, that Kisame cheered the loudest.

* * *

It was now morning.

Kakuzu had deprived the fridge of all things soda. And he was in the bathroom all night. When he came back to sleep, the Yamanaka alarm clock had signaled 8:00 am. _Hmm… _He thought. He ran to the living room. He observed everyone's positions on the floor. He smiled.

"GUYS!! IT'S 8:00!!!" He yelled. The leader, who had moved somehow under the coffee table, hit his head. "8:00!? …8:00… pm!?" The leader looked around. Daylight. "…Shadow realm 8:00-" Flower-chan whacked him on the head. "He pranked us, Leader." She said, getting up.

Hidan's eyes blinked open. "Huh…?" He looked up to find an angry Deidara. "Wha…? Wha happenta Hinatchan?" (What happened to Hina-chan?) He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He was lying on Deidara's lap. Apparently Hinata woke up and started cooking a small breakfast that Neji taught her to cook. Yes, Neji cooks. And yes, he wears a nice pink apron. And no, it doesn't bother Hinata at all how girly he becomes when it comes to cooking. Or how motherly. (shiver)

AAAnyways, Deidara pushed Hidan out of the way before making his way to the kitchen. "Good morning, Deidara-kun!" Hinata greeted. "You didn't have to make breakfast for us… I can take over." Deidara said. "Oh, it's the least I can do for letting me live in your house! Don't worry!" Hinata said, flipping a pancake. Deidara stared at the food. "Are those… pan…cakes…?" He asked, a little drool dripping out of his mouth. "Uh-huh!" Hinata said, smiling. Out of nowhere, Deidara hugged Hinata from behind. "THAT'S AWESOME!! I LOVE PANCAKES!!" He yelled, waking up Ino.

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!" He said over and over, swinging her around. Ino smiled and watched her brother embarrass himself… through the eyes of a camcorder recording live on the internet.

Hinata blushed. Then laughed. Deidara laughed with her. He hugged her tighter, rubbing his cheek to hers, both of them smiling brightly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Tobi gushed, giving away the position of… just about everybody watching them.

Deidara quickly turned around. He blushed, then slowly putting Hinata down. "I… love… pancakes." He said nervously. "And Hinata-chan as well…" Hidan said through gritted teeth. "Ahaha…ha…huh?" Deidara spotted Ino, still holding that darn camera. Ino noticed this and slowly hiding the camera behind her back. "You know I love you, right big brother?" She asked, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Instead of the unending doom she was about to face, She saw her brother smile widely, walking towards her. "I love you too Ino-chan, my nice, pretty, little," By now Deidara's broad smile was fading to a deathly frown. "… backstabbing, hellraising, squirt who CONSTANTLY EMBARASSES ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE WORLD!! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! LET BIG BROTHER HUG THE LIFE RIGHT OUTTA YA!!" Deidara grabbed the camera. "AND TO WHOEVER'S WATCHING THIS BETTER STOP OR I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF!!" He yelled. He broke into a run when he saw Ino running to her room.

"IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Loud screams could be heard.

Why aren't the neighbors complaining about the noise? Or the police? Where are they!? WHAT KIND OF NEIGHBORHOOD IS THIS!?

* * *

"Now that we have all finally arrived, shall the real race begin?" Itachi said, stopping Deidara and Hidan at the gate.

They both nodded. "1…2…3!" Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi bolted towards the center of Konoha; to Hinata's House.

-:-

"Itachi taking a surprising twist in speed takes the lead! Deidara in second and Hidan… lost in the crowd." Zetsu announced.

The leader gasped. "IN THE CROWD!? THAT'S NOT GOOD!! HE'LL BLOW OUR COVER!!" He yelled.

"GO ITACHI!! HE KNOW'S KONOHA LIKE THE BACK OF HIS HAND!!" Kisame cheered, waving his little Itachi flag.

-:-

Itachi glanced at his hand. _Woah… where'd that scar come from?_ Apparently, Itachi was just noticing his hand.

He saw Deidara catching up to him to his right. Itachi glanced to his left, expecting to see Hidan. But he wasn't there. _Where is he?_ Itachi wondered, picking up the pace. Deidara did the same.

-:-

"My, oh, my. What a charming young man!" an elderly woman said, stopping Hidan. "Would you like some tea, young man?" She offered. "Uh… I'm kinda in a hurry…!" Hidan said. "Ok then! Come back again sometime!" The old woman said slowly, making Hidan anxious. "OK BYE!" Hidan ran off.

* * *

Ok shortish chapter. Sorry, short on time. And when I finally have time, I'll be updating Rise of the Shniz and Kisame's Corner. Show you're support for Kisame and the Akatsuki by asking questions at Kisame's Corner! 


	7. Hidan's Troubled past! Sob

**Childhood Memories**

I love you, You love me, Naruto I don't own Thee…

Did I say that right?

Chapter 7

* * *

_This sucks, this sucks, and… this SUCKS!!_ Hidan yelled mentally, running across the rooftops of Konoha. _I don't even know –or remember- where Hina-chan lives!!_ He tripped on a tree branch. He fell to the ground face first. "Ow… Ow… owww. Oh, did I mention that this hurts?" He asked himself, getting up. He looked at the building in front of him. His eyes widened.

_**Hyuga**_

The nameplate read. He jumped up in victory. "Awesome!" He cheered, walking up to the door. Suddenly a shadow appeared above him. He looked up to see Deidara and Itachi falling down. Heading straight for him. Why not use your cool ninjutsu? Hm?

"AAAHH!!" He screamed as Itachi and Deidara fell on top of him. "Hey! There it is!" Deidara said, getting up towards the door. A hand pulled him down. Itachi walked up to the door until Hidan tackled him. And poor Deidara was in the middle of it.

Finally finding his way out of the mess, he crawled to the door. He was about to knock when something hit him… hit him like… like…

_Flashback_

"Heads up!

Deidara looked up. A football and hit him flat on the face, knocking him out cold.

_End Flashback_

Deidara turned around quickly only to be punched by Hidan. Yeah, the football felt just like that… only it dropped to the ground. This similar action, however, came back again and again.

Yes… Hidan kept punching Deidara until Itachi tackled him as well.

It all stopped when they heard the door open.

There in the doorway stood…

* * *

"HINATA!! STOP DEIDARA FROM KILLING MEE!!!" Ino cried, running behind Hinata. "Don't use Hinata as your human meat shield!!" Deidara yelled. Somehow he had acquired a medieval mace…

"Now Deidara be reasonable. Revenge is pointless." Itachi reasoned. "I don't wanna be hearing that from you, Itachi…" Deidara said, walking closer to Ino. She stupidly abandoned her hiding spot and ran. I mean who runs from a perfect hiding spot? Come on!

Deidara was about to chase after her until Hinata grabbed his shirt. He tripped and fell. "Ow!" He cried. He looked up at Hinata. "Revenge is bad." She said sternly, giving him a small pout. Deidara blushed. Hidan was struggling to restrain himself from hugging her to death.

Now _Itachi, _However, did something way out of character. He went over and hugged her, giving her a proud smile. "That's good, Hinata-chan." He said. Hinata blushed at first, then smiled back. Deidara stood up. "Hey!!" He yelled. "Jealous?" Itachi asked, smirking. He hugged Hinata a little tighter. Hidan tackled him. "IF I CAN'T HUG HER, YOU CAN'T EITHER!!" He yelled. Itachi managed to push him off, brushing off the dust. "What are you doing!?" He asked. "I miss my Hina-chan…" he said, sniffling.

"Aw…I miss you too… I guess." Hinata said.

Something sparked in Deidara's head. "Hey… when are you guys leaving?" He asked. Hidan laughed. "Leaving? What're you talking about?" He laughed. "You know, leaving my house, never coming back, when does that happen?" Deidara asked. "Oh. You thought I was joking about moving in. I was DEAD SERIOUS." Hidan said. Deidara looked at everyone behind him. They had all their stuff packed and ready to go. But Hidan's stuff however…

His sleeping bag was open, unmade. His toothbrush had made its place in the bathroom, along with his towel, all his magazines were scattered on the floor, and his little pet hamster was sitting on the coffee table.

DEIDARA'S IMAGINATION

_When The Yamanaka parents came home…_

"Deidara? Ino? We're home!" They're mother called.

"Hi mom!" Deidara said.

"Hello mommy!" Ino said.

"H-hello Mrs. Yamanaka…" Hinata greeted.

Hidan came jumping out. "HELLO NEW MOTHER!!" he cried, while holding his pet hamster.

_Silence…_

END OF DEIDARA'S IMAGINATION

Deidara shuddered. "NO!!! GET OUT!! NOW, NOW, NOW!!! MY MOM'S MY MOM!!" He yelled, wrecking all of Hidan's things, leaving the hamster alone, of course. "NOOOOOO!!!! WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Hidan yelled, picking up the stuff Deidara… destroyed. "I'm talking about you making my mom your mom when your mom isn't your mom no more!!" Deidara yelled, throwing the destroyed items in a garbage bag. "…What!?" Hidan asked. "I'm _saying_ I don't want you moving in. You have a family at home, don't you!?" Deidara asked (rather heartlessly).

Kakuzu, who was behind Hidan signaled in their own language, "Bad spot! Bad spot!" Deidara looked at him then at Hidan, who was near crying. "No…" He said quietly. "Well… if you count Mr. Snuggles (the hamster) then… maybe…" He whispered. "You see that sleeping bag? The one you're stuffing in that garbage can over there? That's my actual bed. And that tooth brush? You don't wanna know where I got that. And my towel? I just glued a nice rug to a piece of bendy cardboard…"Hidan trailed off to wipe away the tears. REAL ONES. (What? You thought I was joking about his troubled past?)

"But what happened to your parents?" Hinata asked, really getting into the drama of the story.

"You see," Kakuzu filled in for Hidan, who burst into tears. "Me and Hidan are half brothers." Ino ran to the bathroom. "Well, you see… Hidan's father was an alcoholic, a gambling freak, a fatass, a jack ass…" Kakuzu trailed off. "You get it. So Hidan lived his whole younger childhood in debt." Hinata spoke up. "What about his mother?" Hidan cried louder. "WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I'M ASHAMED TO CALL HER MOTHER!!!" he yelled. Kakuzu looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" He asked. Hinata silently shook her head. Itachi raised his hand. "I wanna know." He stated. Everyone else followed. "Oh fine! I'll tell you!" Kakuzu said. "You see, she went to jail to meet her lover, who wasn't a male. That's all I'm telling you." Kakuzu said flatly. By now, Ino had come out of the bathroom only to run back inside. "Does that mean… that her lover was an… animal…?" Hinata wondered. Deidara fell down.

"…yeah. Sure." Kakuzu said slowly. Hinata was just curious, that's all… At least we know she has an active imagination…! Oh my god…

"Anyway… After his father had finally killed himself in a car accident, he found Mr. Snuggles in the street. He took him to my house, where he threw fairly big pebbles… at the door, to get my attention to let him in. I mean it, those pebbles were BOULDERS. Anyway, when the door came crashing down, I cussed so much to send me to hell. But I let him in anyway. So up until now… which was about… I dunno… 5 years ago? Since that happened." Kakuzu finished. Hinata raised her hand. "But how does Hidan's mother love an ani-" Deidara covered her mouth. "N-nothing! Ok? Hidan, you can live here! Sure! Ok! No more past life stories! And no more questions." He said, unpacking Hidan's stuff.

"Hidan! Good news!" Kakuzu said after a while. "Huh…?" Hidan responded groggily. "The dare's off! You can hug Hinata-san again." Hidan's face lit up and immediately hugged Hinata. "But you have to give me $500. NOW." Kakuzu added, holding out a hand. "Damn…" Hidan cursed. "uh… come on! $500? I'm your half brother!" Hidan reasoned. "Yeah, the original price was $1000. $500 is half." Kakuzu said. "ugh… You know I don't have money!" Hidan yelled. "Fine, give me your heart. I'm gonna eat it." Kakuzu said. "No! Eat Kisame's heart!" Hidan said, hugging Hinata tighter in fear. "Ew, no! Fish hearts in general give me gas!" Kakuzu stated. "…Did not need to know that…" Deidara said.

* * *

...Hiashi! Haha, you thought it was Hinata at the door huh? Actually… that would've been nice… 

"Who're you!? Get off our lawn!" he yelled, grabbing a random broom and swishing it every which way. The Akatsukis ran out of the way, to the back yard.

"Ok! Now that they're gone, I can enjoy the sun in my back yard!" Hiashi said happily.

AT THE BACK YARD

"YOU AGAIN!? GET OUT!!" Hiashi yelled, taking the same broom and actually hit someone. Poor Hidan…

Itachi and Deidara, however, made their way to Hinata's bedroom window… when she was changing…

………… well shit.

Deidara and Itachi fell out of the tree, right in front of Hiashi and his broom of death. "Oh god! He got Hidan!" Deidara exclaimed. "AND YOU'RE NEXT!!' Hiashi yelled, swinging the broom in his direction. "AAAHHH!! ABANDON MISSION!! LEAVE HIDAN!! RUN!!" Itachi ordered. They scrambled to their feet and ran out of Hiashi's sight… and into Hinata's room….

While she was still changing. HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PUT ON A PAIR OF PANTS AND A SHIRT!? Oh well…

Deidara and Itachi had huge nosebleeds, sending them through the roof… and back down into Hiashi's study. Where he happened to be.

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT GO AWAY!?" Hiashi yelled, taking his best friend broom and whacking Itachi with it. "AAAAAAHHHH!!" Deidara spotted Hidan's head hung over a fireplace as a trophy.

"Hey… get me down!" He whispered. Deidara forgot that Hidan was immortal. Deidara made a move to get Hidan off the wall. He thanked god that Hiashi was busy beating the crap out of Itachi with his broom. Deidara pulled at the head. It wouldn't budge. "Is your whole body behind this wall?" Deidara asked. Hidan nodded. "We'll have to break down the wall." Deidara said, taking a nearby ax. He took a swing at the wall and it instantly broke. "Cool!" Deidara laughed. Hidan stepped down from the stool and… well basically he ran like hell. Itachi finally had a little sense knocked into him and used some cool jutsu to escape with his competitors.

They ran back to Hinata's room, who finally had some clothes on. She was reading a book peacefully, when Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi came bursting through the door. She screamed. "Shhh! You're dad will kill us with his evil broom!" Deidara hushed, looking out into the hallway. She quieted down.

Hidan glomped her. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" He gushed. "Uh… H-hidan-san!?" She squeaked. "YOU REMEMBER!! OH MY GOD!!" He yelled. "Hidan!! Shut up!! I hear him coming!" Deidara whispered. "QUICK HIDE IN THE CLOSET!!" Itachi instructed. Hidan had taken her with him. When they opened the door, they found themselves in a huge room with clothes hanging on the walls. There was a T.V in there too! What the hell!?

"Hinata…?" Itachi asked. "This is neji's room." Hinata said, answering his silent question. "But… it's…" Itachi started. "…pink." Hidan finished. He was carrying Hinata bridal style. "…I know." She said. "Ook… going back." Deidara turned around… to see Hiashi holding his broom, glaring at them. "Going back in!" They said, closing the door behind him.

Neji came in Hinata's room. "Uncle? What're you doing in me and Hinata's room?" He asked. "You share your room with your cousin?" Deidara asked. "Heck yes! No way am I letting him keep all that good stuff! The T.V, play station, everything is shared among Hanabi, Neji, and me." She explained. "That's… awesome." Deidara admitted.

"Neji, open that door." Hiashi ordered. Neji obeyed. He opened the door slowly to find that…

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" Deidara yelled. They were playing video games on the PS2, ignoring Neji and Hiashi. Hinata noticed though. She tapped Deidara's shoulder. "Wha… oh… snap." He said. Hiashi was holding his broom like a sword.

"L-let me explain!" Hinata said. "10 seconds. Then I smash them to bits." Hiashi said.

"They're my childhood friends! Don't kill them!" She pleaded. "Move aside." He ordered. Hinata obeyed. "H-Hina-chan!?" Hidan asked. "Um… let's just say that I'll visit you every day in the hospital… or your grave! Whichever he chooses!" Hinata said, smiling worriedly.

_SHE'S SAVING HERSELF!! We've taught her well… _The three thought.

Hiashi was about to slash away at them when Hinata's defensive side for her friends kicked in. FINALLY!!

"S-stop! Please!" Hinata pleaded. Hiashi turned around. "Th-they're my childhood friends!" She said. In Hiashi's head, he imagined Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. They looked NOTHING like them. "My _other _ones!" Hinata added. "Ooohhh…. I care why?" Hiashi asked. "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FATHER!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CARE!!" She lashed out.

Neji inched closer to the confused Akatsukis. "Over the years she's acquired an inner self… who lashes out from time to time." Neji explained. Suddenly, they were afraid of Hinata. Very, very, afraid.

* * *

My sister requested some dramatic parts so… Hidan's past was it. Yes, Hidan and Kakuzu are half brothers, and yes, Hinata remembers the Akatsukis, and yes she'll end up with – like hell I'll tell you!

Ok, am I forgetting anything? Good.


	8. Ice cream, And jumping out of windows

**Childhood Memories**

Chapter 8

The Akatsukis have left, and Hidan has moved in with the Yamanakas and Hinata. Since Hinata occupies the guest room, and Deidara doesn't trust Hidan in the same room with her, Hidan sleeps on the couch.

"Yay!! Like a sleepover! Only it's everyday! Yay!" Hidan cheered. "Yeah, yeah. You better not sneak into Hinata's room in the middle of the night." Deidara warned. _What an awesome idea…_ Hidan thought. "Fine!" He responded. Again, Deidara has put Hinata in the Danger of Hidan's many hugs.

Now that the sleeping places were settled, they took the rest of the morning as a time of lost sleep from last night.

* * *

"H-H-Hinata…chan?" Deidara stammered. She calmed down now, and Hiashi ended up running out of the room, screaming like a girl. A _little_ one.

"Yes?" Hinata asked, smiling. That calmed them down… a bit. "Ahahahahahaha hey!" Deidara yelled. Hidan had grabbed her by the shoulders. "DO YOU LOVE ME, DEIDARA, OR ITACHI!?" Hidan blurted out. "Eh!?" Hinata gasped. Hiashi bashed through the door. "WHAT!?" He screamed. "Uh oh…" Hidan slowly loosened his grip on Hinata's shoulders. "Hidan, you've officially got us into some deep shit." Itachi stated.

-:-

"Okay. Let me get this straight." Hiashi started. The three Akatsukis and Hinata had gathered in Hiashi's study to talk. VIOLENTLY. Kidding, kidding. Unless Mr. Broom pays a visit. Anyway, "You three like Hinata." Hiashi stated. The three nodded. "And, you traveled at light speed just to get here," The Akatsukis nodded again. "And… you'd like to take her out on a date." The three nodded once again. "But, which one? That was the question." Hiashi said. "Yes." They said in unison. "Ok. Here's what to do," Hiashi turned to Hinata. "Please leave the room, Hinata." He instructed. She nodded and left.

Hiashi motioned them to lean closer. They did. "You guys have one week to win her heart. Now, a few things you should know, she hasn't had her first kiss… at least I hope she hasn't… and, if you BREAK her heart, or hurt her in any way possible, You'll be answering to my good friend Mr. Broom." Hiashi glanced at the broom in the corner. "Got it?" He whispered. "Yes sir!" They said, saluting. "Good. Now go!" Hiashi ordered.

They all left the room. The real race has just begun.

* * *

"Aaaahh!! It's too HOT!" Hidan whined. "I know! Let's get ice cream!" He said. It was not the afternoon. Deidara looked at him. "If it's hot in here, then it's probably even hotter outside!" He said. "Actually, Ice cream sounds nice." Hinata said. Deidara had money in his pocket and at the door in half a second. "Come on, slowpokes! There's an Ice cream cone with my name on it out there!" Deidara called.

-:-

Hinata ordered strawberry, Ino chocolate, Deidara vanilla and Hidan… He ordered the most expensive of them all: The triple banana split! Oh god that burned straight through his allowance…

"Hidan, you owe me… $5.60." Deidara said, looking at the menu for the price. "Owe you!? Oh come on! I already owe Kakuzu what, $500!?" Hidan said.

He noticed that Hinata finished her ice cream. "Hinata! Do you wanna share with me?" He asked. She looked at the ice cream and then to Hidan, who was smiling brightly. The ice cream looked delicious, and it was a pretty big sundae… And she DID want more ice cream… why not? "Ok!" She said. Hidan handed her a spoon. They shared the ice cream.

…while Deidara stared with jealousy in his eyes. _Why you…_ He seethed. He stared at the two laughing together, smiling, having a good time… it made him jealous. And he knew it. And hated it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a spoon clanging on the ground. "Oops… Hinata-chan, I dropped my spoon. Can we share?" He asked, taking a sidelong glance at Deidara. _What the-!? _Deidara thought, eyes widening slightly. "Okay!" Hinata said, not noticing Deidara's wall of fire forming behind him. He's angry…

Ino watched the scene like it was some kind of T.V show. Deidara was glaring at Hidan, Hidan was about to share an indirect kiss with Hinata, and Hinata was clueless, and she was the audience.

"Thanks so much!" Hidan said, about to take a bite of the ice cream using Hinata's spoon. But… the cold taste of Ice cream never came. He opened his eyes to see that Deidara had eaten the ice cream instead. "Wha-" Hidan said. "That's a cruel thing to do, you know that?" Deidara said. Hidan gave him a questioning look, so he continued. "Having an indirect Kiss with Hinata when she doesn't know what it is!" Deidara accused. "Indirect… kiss…?" Hinata asked. "Oh I know about those! Neji-Nii-san always does that whenever I have ice cream! He asks for a bite and then… Deidara-kun!?" Hinata saw Deidara on the ground. He fainted. Ino walked over and poked him with a stick. "He's out cold…" She said, getting up. "Why!? Is it too hot!? Did the heat get to him!?" Hinata asked worriedly. "I'll tell you a secret, Hina-chan!" Hidan whispered in her ear. "Deidara likes-" Deidara had woken up and had a hand around his neck. "… Ice cream! Yeah! Especially Banana splits!" Hidan finished. Deidara loosened his grip on his neck. "Deidara-kun! Are you alright?" She asked. "Yup…"He glared at Hidan.

"Maybe we should go home…" Ino said, yawning. "Sleepy already, Ino-chan? Let's go to the beach!" Hidan said. "No, tired." Ino responded. Hidan, ignoring Ino, started running to the house. "Hey! Wait up!" Deidara yelled, running after him. Ino and Hinata followed.

-:-

"Hidan!? Hidan!" Deidara called, finally making it to the house. "Yes?" Hidan asked, coming from behind them. "Huh!?" Deidara spun around. "I went to Kakuzu's house to get my swim trunks. I forgot to pack them." Hidan grinned. "Oh my god…" Deidara sighed. "What?" Hidan asked. "Nothing…" Deidara looked at Hinata and Ino and smiled evilly. "Hinata! Ino! Don't you have to pack for the beach?" He asked, winking at Ino. She got the message. "Hidan, you go ahead of us, we'll catch up!" Deidara said, ushering him out the door. "Okay!" Hidan cheered, walking towards the beach.

He froze when he heard the 'ka-chak' of the door locking. He immediately ran to the door that was slammed in his face. "HEEEEYYY!!! LET ME IN!! OH COME ON!!" Hidan yelled, pounding on the door.

Deidara laughed to himself as he walked to the living room to watch T.V.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Deidara had fallen asleep in front of the T.V. How pathetic. I can last more than 5 hours in front of the T.V WITHOUT falling asleep! The coward!!

-Ahem- Sorry, on with the story.

Deidara woke up to the sound of glass shattering. "Huh…?" He lazily walked towards the sound; to Hinata's room. He knocked on the door a few times. "Hinata? Everything okay in there?" He called. He heard a familiar laughter behind the door. "Oh no…" Deidara opened the door calmly…

LIES!! He practically kicked it down! His parents WILL get pissed!

"HIDAN!!" Deidara looked around the room. Then Hidan came into view. "HIDAN!?" He asked. He was wearing a tuxedo, a mask; His cape was made with Hinata's blanket, and a top hat. Like tuxedo mask from Sailor moon… you know. Oh well. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I'VE COME TO STEAL THE PRINCESS!!" Hidan laughed. He took Hinata in his arms and stood by the window. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!" He yelled. "THEN I'LL KILL YOU AND CATCH YOU THEN!!" Deidara yelled, running to punch Hidan. "I TOLD YOU!!" He yelled triumphantly. "HIDAN!! YOU IDIOT!!" Deidara yelled. "What was that!?" Hidan called. "WE'RE IN A 2 STORY BUILDING!!" Deidara yelled, running downstairs to try to catch Hinata. He didn't give a crap about Hidan. "WHAT!? WHO PUT THAT SECOND FLOOR THERE!?" Hidan yelled. Hinata's eyes widened. She was in the arms of her lunatic friend, falling from her bedroom window which was 2 stories up. 3 words: O.M.G.

As a reaction, I guess… she reached out her left arm towards the window. Why was she doing this? Perhaps she was hoping to fly back to the house somehow… or she thought she had acquired THE FORCE and wanted the house to come to her. Who knew?

Hidan held her close, and reached for a nearby branch on a tree. His arm reached out, and he caught the branch. "Yes!" He cried. He pulled himself up and sat Hinata beside him. Finally, Deidara came out of the house. He looked at the tree to see Hinata and Hidan. "What took ya?" Hidan laughed, holding up a peace sign. Hinata waved.

Deidara sighed in relief. Then he got angry. "HIDAN!! YOU COMPLETE _IDIOT!!_" He yelled. "Hmm?" Hidan said, confused. "YOU PUT HINATA IN THE WORST DANGER POSSIBLE!! YOU _IDIOT!!_" he yelled. Hinata had climbed down the tree to hug Deidara. "It's okay! I'm fine!" She assured, smiling. Deidara returned the hug. "I was just… scared… y'know?" He said, hugging her tight.

"...Then you should've come sooner!" Hidan said, walking towards them. He hugged Hinata. "I'm sowy." He whispered, smiling childishly.

* * *

"Okay… for now… you guys will sleep in the guest rooms conveniently placed across from my room. Okay?" Hinata directed, smiling. "Uh huh…" The three nodded. "Itachi-kun you're in that one, Deidara-kun in the middle (right across from mine) and Hidan-san in that one." Hinata decided. "Thanks so much Hina-chan!" Hidan said. Hinata smiled back and left.

The Akatsukis instantly formed a small circle. "What do we tell the leader?" Itachi asked. "You tell me!" Hidan whispered/yelled/how does that happen. "Okay. Knowing our friends back home…" Deidara began. "Pfft… friends…" Itachi laughed. "… They probably sent Zetsu to spy on us." Deidara finished. "Wow… you're smarter than I thought Deidara…" Hidan said. "Like your any smarter!?" An anger mark appeared on Deidara's forehead. "Okay, okay. So where's Zetsu now?" Hidan asked. There was a tapping on Hinata's window behind them. They all turned around to find…

"I knew it. Zetsu." Itachi said. "Well, hi!" He greeted. "So… the leader already knows." Deidara stated. "Yup. And he has a message for you too.' Zetsu handed him a piece of paper.

Deidara looked at it. "What is this? It's nothing but grass stains and tree bark." He brushed some of it off. "Do you know how hard it is to write when you're merged with a tree with a rabid squirrel in its trunk?" Zetsu said. A loud screech was heard. "OH DEAR GOD IT'S BACK!!" Zetsu yelled. He unattached himself from the tree and ran. The three Akatsukis watched as the rabid squirrel chased him around the backyard. The poor guy…

Anyway, Deidara looked at the letter. "How the HELL am I supposed to read this!?" He asked, turning the paper upside down, sideways, you know. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard.

"YEAAAAAHHH!!! WHAT NOW!? I BEAT YOUR LITTLE SQUIRRELY ASS!! AHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The squirrel jumped up and bit him on the face. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. "Dear god…" Deidara said. Another tapping was heard on the window. "Kisame?" Itachi asked. "Okay… The leader wants… to… give… you… the real… message… due to Zetsu's… problem." He huffed, resting on the nearby bed. "Do you know how far it is from Akatsuki Base to here? Oh my god! I had to run faster than a motorcycle on crack… I left an hour ago… Damn." He sighed. "Anyway, give us the letter!" Deidara urged. "Fine… here ya go…" He said, giving it to Deidara.

_Dear Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi_

_I heard about your problem, and I left all your stuff on the porch. Kisame was supposed to bring it with him, but knowing Kisame, he forgot…_

KISAME: Dammit!

_Hmm… yes. Anyway, just to ruin your day, Hidan and Itachi, the majority of Akatsuki is rooting for Deidara. Me, Flower-chan, and Tobi are rooting for you, Sasori and Kakuzu, of course, Hidan, and… Kisame is the only one rooting for you._

_From, Leader_

"You forgot our stuff?" Deidara asked. "Dammit!" He said. "Okay, okay, don't beat yourself up over it." Hidan said. "Fine, I'll beat you up for it instead." Kisame threatened. "I was just trying to cheer you up, you know." Hidan stated. "I don't care." Kisame said.

Another tap was heard on the window. Well… not really a tap, but a knock. And a crash. And the shattering of glass. There goes another window…

Anyway, the _four_ Akatsukis looked at the window. "Tobi!?" Deidara yelled. "Hi senpai! I came to bring your stuff!" Tobi handed him the bags full of Hidan, Itachi, and his stuff. "Uh… thanks Tobi… but… why are the suitcases open?" Deidara asked. "Huh?" Tobi looked out the window to see a pile of clothes in the backyard; or rather, on top of Neji. "Oops…" Tobi murmured. Deidara sighed. "You idiot."

* * *

"Oh what a day…" Deidara sighed, plopping down on the couch. "The Ice cream tasted good!" Hinata said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm sure it was…" Deidara glanced at Hidan, then closed his eyes. "What an awesome day! I had Ice cream, shared it with Hina-chan, _And_ I got to try out that new costume I had!" Hidan said, resting on the couch. "I'm going to bed…" Deidara said, getting up. "Me too…" Hinata got up as well. "Huh? But it's only-" Hidan started. "-only time for bed." Deidara finished for him. "But-" "Good _NIGHT_ Hidan." Deidara called, closing his door.

Hidan stared at Deidara's door, then Hinata's door. Shrugging, he changed into his pajamas and lay down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. _I miss Hina-chan…_ He thought. He then remembered what Deidara said at the beginning of this chapter:

_You better not sneak into Hinata's room in the middle of the night!_

He smirked. He looked at the clock. _10:00… not exactly the middle, but close enough…_ Hidan thought. He was about to get off the couch until he heard a door open. He instantly got back in 'bed', pretending to sleep.

Until he heard a soft, familiar voice. "H-Hidan?" Hinata asked. Hidan turned around quickly. He looked at Hinata. She was clutching a teddy bear. "Hm?" He asked. She clutched the doll tighter. "U-umm… You remember the… when we fell out of that broken window…?" Hinata started. "It's okay, you can say 'When I bashed through your window and threw the both of us out of it'. That's basically what happened." Hidan said. Hinata laughed softly. "Anyway, you were saying?" Hidan motioned for her to continue.

"U-uh… anyway… It's very cold in my room… because my blanket is… gone." Hinata finished. Flashbacks of him jumping out the window played in his mind. Yup, he took her blanket to have a cape. "Sorry about that…" Hidan said, scratching the back of his head. "Umm… I was wondering if… I could sleep with you tonight…?" Hinata looked downwards, blushing dark red. Hidan laughed, and pulled her down next to him. "Of course you can, Hina-chan!" He said, pulling the blankets over both of them. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Hina-chan…" Hidan murmured. Hinata blushed, eyes widening slightly. "Did you hear that?" Hidan asked. "Uh… no?" _Why? What's he gonna do if I say yes?_ "You're a terrible liar. And it's okay if you heard me." Hidan hugged her tighter. "Ah… um…" she smiled. "Oh well, go to sleep." Hidan loosened his grip slightly, and relaxed. Hinata fell asleep afterward.

* * *

What did I just write…? I mean, seriously… 


	9. The Cave and the Confession

**Childhood Memories**

I started writing this chapter in the morning, so I have the experience of waking up. –Yawn- Enjoy.

Chapter 9

Apparently, while Deidara was asleep, he forgot all of yesterday's happenings. (The jumping out of the window, the damaged door, and Hidan moving in, etc.) For when he went to check on Hinata this morning, she wasn't there. And what do you think he thought?

_Broken window… Broken DOOR… No blanket… no Hinata…_Those facts rolled around in his head. He paused. "OH MY GOD!!" He yelled. _SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!_ Stupid, stupid, Deidara. You're so gullible in the morning. Well… this morning, anyway. _I GOTTA CALL THE COPS!! I GOTTA CALL THE COPS!_ He thought, running down the hall. He saw Ino in the kitchen, but didn't care much. _I gotta call the cops… I gotta…_Deidara looked at the couch. He saw Hinata sleeping in the arms of Hidan. _…kill Hidan!_ He thought. "Brother?" Ino called from the kitchen. He ignored her. "Brother? Brother!" Ino saw Deidara about to strangle Hidan, who was still asleep. How shameful. Attacking the enemy while he's asleep…

"Brother! What are you doing!?" Ino asked.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "Deidara… kun? Good morning…" She said, rubbing her eyes. "What happened last night…?" He asked, straining himself from strangling Hidan… who was _still _asleep. "It got cold last night." Hinata simply said. Deidara was sort of hurt that she didn't come to him instead, but shrugged it off. "Ok…" Deidara said slowly. "You don't remember yesterday at all, do you, brother?" Ino sighed. Deidara shook his head. "Oh god… All of us got ice cream. When I got tired, he wanted to go to the beach. So when we got home, we locked him out of the house. Two hours later, he bashed through the window, making Hinata's blanket his cape, and jumped back out the window. Ring a bell?" Ino asked.

Actually… it made sense. In a sense. Jumping in from a window, then jumping back out, come on. That made no sense no matter how you looked at it. But in explained the broken window and the no blanket. But not so much about the missing Hinata and the broken door. "You kicked the door down when you heard the crash." Ino said. Okay, now what of the no Hinata part?

"AAH!! DON'T KILL ME!!" Hidan yelled, just now waking up. Deidara still was about to strangle him. "Oh, good morning, Hina-chan!" Hidan greeted. Hinata blushed, remembering last night.

There was a silence… that was broken by a gurgling stomach.

"Well, I'm hungry. How about breakfast, hmm?" Ino said, declaring the gurgling stomach to be hers. (Actually, I'm pretty hungry myself…)

Hinata nodded, and walked into the kitchen. Hidan and Deidara followed.

* * *

Hinata walked into her room. She saw Kisame and Tobi, and heard Neji cursing outside. "Uh… er… do you want to stay here too…?" She asked. "Uh… no! That's fine; we'll find a hotel or something… ow." Kisame started, before Itachi elbowed him in the arm. "-CoughAkatsukisNotWelcomecough-" Itachi coughed. "Uh… actually, yeah! We'll stay!" Kisame said.

"S…sorry! Are you okay?" Tobi called through the window. "THERE IS _UNDERWEAR_ ON MY FACE. I'M NOT OKAY." He called angrily. Deidara looked out the window. "Oh, those are mine." He said. "GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Neji yelled. "Meep." Tobi said. "Oh, Hi Neji-Nii-san!" Hinata said, leaning her head out the window. "I'm getting the broom." Neji murmured, walking in the house, leaving the pile of clothes outside.

"He won't kill us… right Hinata-san!?" Tobi asked worriedly. "I hope not…" Hinata sighed. There was a knocking on the door. Hinata went to open it. "Oh, That was quick, Nii-san." Hinata said. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" He demanded. "I'M SORRY!!! OH MY GOD!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Tobi begged. "How'd you get in Akatsuki again?" Hidan asked. "Jeez man, it's just a broom." Neji commented. "I was just joking." He added.

_Didn't look like it…_ The Akatsukis thought.

* * *

"What're we doing today, huh?" Hidan asked, flipping through channels on the T.V. "mm…" Deidara said lazily. "Dunno." Ino responded. Hinata just nodded. "Man, you guys are boring…" Hidan sat upside down on the couch, still flipping channels. "Here's an idea, MOVE OUT." Deidara said. "Nice try." Hidan responded. "It is pretty boring lately…" Hinata said. "Let's go somewhere!" Hidan suggested. "Where? You ate up my allowance in the form of ice cream! I can't even get gum at the convenience store!" Deidara said. "…You're point?" Hidan asked. "ARGH!!" Deidara yelled.

"How about… Hmm…" Ino thought a moment. "I'm dead." She said, giving up.

There was a knock on the door. Hidan answered it. "KAKUZU!?" He Asked. "Not just me." He responded. Hidan peered over his shoulder to see the rest of the Akatsukis behind him. "What's up?" He asked. "Complete and utter boredom." The leader announced, walking in.

-:-

Everyone was inside the house. And _still_ nothing to do. Crap.

"How about we actually _go_ to the beach this time?" Hidan suggested. "Sure! Great idea! As if I could get any darker than I am now!" The leader said sarcastically. Everyone stared at him. "Huh? Oh fine! Let's go!" The leader said. "Alright!" Ino cheered.

-:-

Hidan immediately jumped in the water when they got there. "Oh come on Hidan! At least help us unpack!" Deidara called. "No can do, Deidara! I'm already in the water!" Hidan called back. "AAARGH!!!" Deidara yelled. That's when he noticed. They were the only ones at the beach. "Looks like we have the whole beach to ourselves." Itachi commented. "THAT'S AWESOME!!" Hidan started swimming away.

And farther.

And farther.

Until he was out of sight.

"Uh… where'd he go?" Hinata asked, looking for him. Suddenly, a huge wave appeared. "HEEEEEEEEY!!! DON'T UNPACK YOUR STUFF YEEEEETT!!" it was Hidan. Swimming really fast. And he couldn't stop. And Hinata was right in his way. "Woah!" He yelled as he crashed into Hinata. "Ah!" She squeaked. "You alright?" Hidan asked, winking. Hinata blushed, and nodded. "GET OFFA HER!" Deidara yelled, rolling him off of Hinata. "I… found a cave! It was so cool!! Wanna go!?" Hidan asked. "Where?" The leader asked, somewhat interested. "Waaaay over there!" Hidan pointed towards the ocean. "Yeah. How do we get there?" Kakuzu asked, still trying to find what Hidan was pointing to.

"Uh… swim?" Hidan said.

"Yeah, right! I bet you swam 15 miles out to sea Hidan!" Deidara commented.

Hidan slung an arm around his shoulder. "If Tobi gets into the water, he'll take off his mask." He whispered. "You're right… he can't swim if he can't see!" Deidara realized. "We can rent a boat…?" Hinata suggested. "If Kakuzu-san has the money?" Hinata looked at him. "Uh… s-sure. How much?" He asked.

"$15!?" Kakuzu yelled at the cashier. "Well, kid, you're renting a boat that should hold at least 12 people. It's gotta cost something, right?" The cashier responded. "Ugh… fine. Just lemme say good bye…" Kakuzu sobbed. "Oh you big baby! Here's the money!" Hidan said, taking the money and giving it to the cashier. "Waah…" Kakuzu said. "You have loads more where that came from!" Hidan reasoned. "Thank you so much Kakuzu-san!" Hinata smiled.

_Man she is cuter than a puppy…_Kakuzu thought. (No, he's not falling for her, just saying.)

"Okay! To the cave!" Hidan said, taking a seat in the front. Everyone sat down. Zetsu and Kisame were the rowers. "Go!!" Hidan called.

They were going painfully slow.

"HURRY IT UP!" He yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO ROW A BOAT WITH OVER 10 PEOPLE IN IT!? FREAKING HARD MAN!!" Kisame complained. Hinata made her way beside Kisame, trying to help him row the boat. "Hina-chan? You don't have to help." Kisame said. "It's okay! I want to help. Tobi went over to help Zetsu. "Hi Zetsu-san! I'll help you!" He said. "Thanks Tobi! You're a good boy." He said. (Ring a bell? Eh? Eh? Lol.)

They were going a lot faster now, and the cave Hidan was talking about came into view. "There it is! I see it!" Hidan called. He remembered something he saw in a movie once. "Oh yeah. LAND HO!!" Hidan called. "'land ho? What the heck?" The leader asked. "Something I saw in a movie…"

"Behold! Gentlemen, and pretty lady," Hidan smiled at Hinata. "… We may be the first people ever to find this cave! What shall we name it?" Hidan asked.

"Well that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" The leader smiled. "The Akatsuki base!" The leader said. "Seriously?" Flower-chan asked. "Yup! It looks intimidating, nobody can find it, and we know how to get here! AKATSUKIS ONLY!!" The leader cheered. "And of course, you can come too, Hinata-chan." The leader said. "Okay, we'll spend the day here!" The leader announced. "Now, you can explore the cave, as long as you have someone else with you. The buddy system. Got it?" The leader said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good." The leader said, turning around.

A cough was heard. "Hmm?" The leader turned around to face them. "Um… we all want to explore the cave…" Kisame said. "Oh. Well… then I guess… I'll separate the teams. I know all of you want to pair up with Hinata-chan, but there's only one of her. So I'LL decide." The leader observed all of them. "Kakuzu, you're with Hidan, Itachi and… Kisame… Ino with… Sasori… Zetsu and Tobi… Hinata and Deidara… and of course, Flower-chan and I. Okay?" The leader said. "Now all of you go in different parts of the cave. If you get lost, yell as loud as you can. The echoes will alert me that you suck at directions and I need to help you." The leader instructed. Everyone nodded and went ahead.

TWO MINUTES LATER

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Screams could be heard. "OH COME ON!!!" The leader yelled.

"Let's get one thing straight. I forgot to give you all flashlights." The leader passed out flashlights. "So if you get lost, you find your way back." The leader said. "Okay? Now go!" The leader said. Everyone nodded and went back.

WITH ITACHI AND KISAME

_Damn… I'm not with Hinata-chan_. Itachi thought. "You wanted to be with Hinata-chan, huh?" Kisame said. "Huh!? Where'd that come from!?" Itachi asked, trying his best to hide a small blush. "What's this? You're actually blushing, Itachi!" Kisame laughed. "Shut up! It's… It's… okay, you got me. So what're you gonna do about it?" Itachi asked. "Hmm… I don't know. Just tell me what's on your mind, I guess." Kisame suggested. He was never that good at giving advice. But he was good at listening. Especially when a friend needs it.

"Well… I like Hinata-chan, right?" Kisame nodded. "And… I don't even know what she thinks of me. I mean, sure, we've met a few times, when our clans had some boring party, but she always played with kids _her_ age, like… Sasuke. And some pink haired stalker that stalks Sasuke. I don't think she knows I exist… and… this feels really weird." Itachi stopped. Kisame looked at him. "What does?" He asked. "I'm telling you my life story here and… I usually don't." Itachi said. "Well, that means… Hmm… that… I'm a very reliable friend!" Kisame grinned. Itachi slightly smiled, and continued talking about how much he liked- no, loved- Hinata.

WITH KAKUZU AND HIDAN

"Come on! Hurry up Kakuzu! There's tons of rock here that we haven't explored! We could find treasure or something down here!!" Hidan called, climbing dangerously high. "Hidan! If you die here I'm saying its suicide! Because that's really what's happening here!' Kakuzu called back. "You worry too much, you know that? I'll be fine! I swea- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" a rock slipped under Hidan's foot. He was falling. "HIDAN!! YOU IDIOT!!" He heard Kakuzu yell. Everything turned dark.

-:-

"…_dan… Hidan!!"_

"Wha…?"Hidan heard Kakuzu's voice. "Wake up Dammit!" He yelled. "What… What happened?" Hidan asked. When he opened his eyes a crack, it was bright. "You fell." Kakuzu said flatly. "Dammit, I know that! What else!?" Hidan growled. His side hurt. "Well, I tried to save you, but... it dragged us into a hole." Kakuzu explained. He smiled under his facemask. "But it led us to a treasure chamber! How awesome is this!?" Kakuzu said.

Hidan stood straight up, ignoring the pain in his side. His excitement took over. "THIS… THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!! OH MY GOD!!" Hidan laughed. "I wish Hinata were here to see this!!" He yelled. Kakuzu laughed to himself. "Seriously, it took me forever to heal the cut on your back!"

Hidan turned around. "EH!? CUT!? WHERE!?" He asked. "You didn't notice? It was HUGE man!" Kakuzu stretched his arms to match the size of the cut. "That's disgusting, man!" Hidan said. "Well… you're alive." Kakuzu said. "Yup! And rich!" Hidan put on a gold crown he found on his head, smiling triumphantly.

WITH SASORI AND INO

"You're too gloomy, you know that?" Ino said. "Uh huh." Sasori said. "And… you look familiar too…" Ino inspected his face. "Uh huh." He said again. "Do you know anyone named Gaara?" Ino asked. "Nuh uh." Sasori said. "Wait. Gaara?"

"Finally, you speak words! Yes, Gaara. You know him? I saw him on the T.V. once. Your hair looks a little like his… a little. Not really… well… you both have red hair." Ino described. "Never heard of him." Sasori said. "Oh come on! You suck! (Rant, rant, rant, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah)"

_Deidara!! How do you put up with this everyday!?_ Sasori clamped his hands over his ears. "You're so annoying." He said. Ino gasped. "(more blahs, yadda yadda's, and ranting)"

Sasori sighed.

WITH ZETSU AND TOBI

"… and then the brave knight swooped in and saved the princess! He slayed the dragon! Woo!!! Ahaha!! He beat him!! Woo!!" Tobi was telling Zetsu a story. He didn't ask him to, and he didn't want him to either, he just started randomly talking.

"Tobi…" Zetsu said.

"…but the knight heard a scream. 'The princess!!' he said. He hopped on his trusty steed and…" Tobi continued.

"Tobi…" Zetsu said, more annoyed.

"The princess screamed again. 'I'LL SAVE YOU!!' The prince called. He rode as fast as he could until he saw…" Tobi stopped. "Here comes the best part!" Zetsu sighed.

"The dragon had the princess in its mouth. It wasted no time, for he CLOSED HIS MOUTH ANT ATE HER, BLOOD EVERYWHERE, STAINING THE CLOTHES OF THE KNIGHT, WEEPING OVER HIS FAILED MISSION TO PROTECT HIS ONE TRUE LOVE!!" Tobi yelled.

"I swear, it something in this cave doesn't kill you, I will." Zetsu said, but Tobi didn't hear him.

"But-" Tobi started again.

"OH GREAT, THERE'S MORE!!" Zetsu yelled.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said. "What?" Zetsu asked. "Tobi's a good boy, you said so yourself!" Tobi said. "Uh…" Zetsu felt like he influenced a little child into drugs. The leader would not lie this new saying at all. "Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good Boy! Yaaaay!!" Tobi cheered. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zetsu screamed.

WITH LEADER AND FLOWER-CHAN

"So we're just waiting until one of them screams?" Flower-chan asked, sitting beside the leader at the entrance. "Yup! Then we'll help them out, you know?" The leader said.

The two turned around when they heard Zetsu's scream. "That was Zetsu! We have to help…" The leader fell silent for a minute.

"I'LL KILL YOU TOBI!! I SWEAR IT!!" They heard Zetsu Yell.

"…help Tobi! Zetsu's gonna kill him!" The leader ran into the dark of the cave, Flower-chan following.

WITH HINATA AND DEIDARA

"Deidara-kun… It's dark…" Hinata whispered, clutching Deidara's arm. "It's okay… I have a flashlight!" Deidara held up his flashlight. "Why don't you light up yours?" he asked. "In case your batteries…" The room went silent. Suddenly, Deidara's flashlight gave out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hinata screamed. "Hinata! Are you okay!? Talk to me!!" Deidara said. "I hate the dark…" She said, hugging Deidara. He hugged back. "Okay, calm down, where's your flashlight?" He asked softly. "I… I dropped it…" She sobbed. "You dropped it? Uh oh…" Deidara felt around on the floor trying to look for it. Hinata sat down next to Deidara, holding his hand as he looked for the missing flashlight.

"Hinata, you okay now?" Deidara asked. Hinata's sobbing had died down quite a bit, so he figured she was fine now. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so he could sorta see Hinata's face. Hinata hugged him tighter. "How about we try walking. I can see better now. I'll carry you, okay?" Deidara said, smiling. Not that she could see.

So he picked her up bridal style and started walking.

She started sobbing softly again. "I hate the dark…" she said again. Deidara frowned. They were totally lost. "Hinata." Deidara said. The sobbing subsided for a minute. "No matter what happens, I will protect you. You know that, right?" Deidara asked. Hinata smiled through her fear. "Thank you… Deidara-kun…" Hinata hugged him tighter. Deidara smiled.

"Hey, Hinata." Deidara said. "Hm…?" Hinata said. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked. Hinata was silent. "Hinata?" She couldn't see it, but Deidara was blushing like crazy right now. "…when… I was making pancakes for you…" Hinata laughed.

Just then, Deidara's heart took over. Literally. "No, Hinata, I mean… like this." Deidara kissed her cheek. "Wha…" Hinata was speechless. "I love you, Hinata-chan." He said. Hinata blushed a dark red.

IN DEIDARA'S MIND

_HEART!! WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT!?INO'LL NEVER LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN!!_

_**Well… Ino's not here, now is she?**_

_No…_

_**Well… I know that you wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her… You just couldn't bring yourself to. So… I took over. Okay?**_

_Not okay! What if she doesn't like me back!?_

_**Life's full of risks man, I mean, you're walking in an unexplored cave IN THE DARK. If that's not risky I don't know what is.**_

_You're right. I guess I'll take over now._

_**That's my man! Go for it!**_

BACK TO REALITY

"Hinata…?" Deidara was anxiously waiting for a response.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM.

Itachi's points will go up later, I assure you.

I don't know if you'd call these moments pairings... but think whatever you want of it.

What will Hinata say?

Will the Akatsukis find their way out of the cave?

Will Tobi survive Zetsu's wrath?

Actually… I don't know either. So… yeah.


	10. Deeper into the cave and Moving

**Childhood Memories**

Leader X Flower-chan towards the end.

Chapter 10

"Hinata…?" Deidara asked again.

"D…Deidara-kun… I-!" Suddenly the floor collapsed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hinata screamed. They were falling. (Well duh, not like they're flying. xp) They both heard the splashing of water.

_Water…? _Deidara swam up to the surface. _An underground spring? _Deidara thought. He looked up to see the sparkling glitter on the ceiling. _So pretty… _the mental thought triggered another. _Pretty… Hinata! Where is she!?_ Deidara swam around. "Hinata!? Where are you!? Answer me!!" Deidara frantically looked around, hoping to find her. "Hinata!?" He called again.

"Deidara-kun…" Hinata whispered. "Hinata!?" Deidara heard the whisper. Just where was she? "Up here…" She whispered again. Deidara looked ahead of him to see a huge tree. "That ain't supposed to be here…" Deidara muttered. "It's a tree…" Hinata whispered again. Deidara walked on one of the many roots of the Tree. He looked around to see Hinata. He carefully walked over. "Hinata! Are you alright?" Deidara asked. Hinata nodded. "Isn't this place pretty? She asked. "Uh huh…" Deidara took a seat beside her.

They were staring at the tree… almost mesmerized. The tree was growing in an underground cave on the beach. The glitter on the cave ceiling made the tree seem like it was magic. Trust me; you don't see this any old day.

Deidara's hand reached over to hold Hinata's. "Hinata… I…" Deidara trailed off.

WITH KAKUZU AND HIDAN

"CHECK UNDER THAT TREASURE CHEST!! NOTHING!? CRAP!! KEEP LOOKING!!" Hidan yelled urgently.

"I'M TRYING!! WE'VE CHECKED EVERY INCH OF THIS PLACE!! THERE'S NO WAY OUT!!!" Kakuzu yelled back.

Hidan and Kakuzu were now frantically looking for a way out. Sure, they enjoyed the money, treasure, and unending wealth, but they needed to live to be able to enjoy it!

"THERE!! IN THAT FIREPLACE!! IF WE JUMP IN, WE'LL FIND OUR WAY TO MR. TUMNUS!! YEAH!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hidan was… going nuts.

"HIDAN!! CALM DOWN!! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A MR. TUMNUS!!" Kakuzu yelled.

"THEN WHAT'S THAT THEN!?" Hidan pointed to a drawing on a wall. Totally opposite of the fireplace he was talking about.

"THAT'S A… That's a… what is that?" Kakuzu noticed that the drawing on the wall was that of a tree in the middle of some kind of lake. But what made it stranger… was that it was moving. And two familiar looking people were sitting on its roots. What made it really strange was… that the pictures seemed to be moving.

"Hidan, look at this. Are you seeing this?" Kakuzu wanted to make sure that this was real. "What? The tree in the middle of the lake? Or the moving people that look like Hina-chan and Deidara _in _the picture. 'Cuz I see both." Hidan replied, looking at the moving picture. "Amazing…" Kakuzu murmured, trailing a hand over the drawing. Completely 2 dimensional. Then he accidentally pushed one of the bricks in, and a trap door opened below them.

"What the-" Hidan said.

"OH GOD!!" Kakuzu yelled.

The two fell into darkness.

WITH LEADER, FLOWER-CHAN, ZETSU, AND TOBI

"Z-Z-Z-Z-ZETSU-SAN!! I'M SORRY!! Uhhh… you can be the dead princess and…" Tobi tried to calm Zetsu down. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWRR!!!" He growled. "OR!! Or, or… or… you could be the dragon who…" Tobi tried again.

"Tobi… shut up…" The leader said. "You're making it worse…" Zetsu had the three backed into a corner. "B-but I'm just trying to make things better…!" Tobi said. "Well… it's not _working!!!_" The leader yelled. Zetsu took a step forward. "ZETSU-SAAAN!!!" Tobi screamed. The yell echoed through the cave walls. There was a rumbling sound, and the floor collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The leader latched onto Flower-chan. "LEADER!! LET GO!!" She yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" They all screamed again.

WITH SASORI AND INO

The two were quieter now. It seemed like they've been walking for hours.

"Hey… Where are we?" Ino finally asked. "Dunno." Sasori replied coolly. "So… we're lost?" Ino asked. "Uh huh." Sasori said. "And… we have nowhere else to go?" Ino kept shooting the questions. "Nope." …and Sasori kept shooting the answers.

"Ugh… so what now?" Ino sighed. "I dunno." He said. They just kept walking forward.

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER

And… still walking.

Suddenly, the floor disappeared. They had walked straight into a hole.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Ino screamed.

"We're falling." Sasori said, letting himself fall. He wasn't panicking, flailing, or even looking surprised. "I KNOW!!" Ino yelled. "Then why'd you ask?" Sasori asked. "Well, can you give me a better explanation than that!?" Ino demanded. "Yes." Sasori said.

He was silent.

"WELL!?" Ino yelled.

"What? You asked if I could, and I can. I just won't." Sasori explained. "You are so complicated!" Ino said.

To tell the truth, Sasori was just keeping her busy. He did not want her to be screaming her head off. Because if she did, it would annoy him, and he would kill her. Simple as that.

"Hey. Here comes the floor." Sasori pointed out. "What!?" Ino looked down. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. But what they fell on was not the floor, but water.

WITH ITACHI AND KISAME

"… that's my life story." Itachi finished. "You… have quite a life there… Itachi…" Kisame said. "It's all complicated and I have to live up to expectations and… life's complicated." Itachi said. "Well… all I can say is… Screw your family traditions, and find your true love." Kisame said flatly. "Uh… huh… I think I know what you're saying!" Itachi said, snapping his fingers. "And what's that?" Kisame asked. "I know what to do! Thank you Kisame! I know what to do!" Itachi said, ignoring Kisame's question.

_I should kill my family and run away!!_ He thought. You got the wrong idea man.

-:-

"Itachi… where are we?" Kisame asked, looking around. "Just keep walking ahead, I think I see a faint light ahead." Itachi said.

WITH DEIDARA AND HINATA

"Hm?" Hinata asked. "…I-" Deidara started, but was cut off when he heard some sort of yelling. Screaming even.

They both turned around to see Kakuzu and Hidan falling through an opening in the ceiling. "HIDAN!? KAKUZU!?" Deidara yelled.

"God that hurt…" Hidan muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He sat up, looking at the tree. "HIDAN!! YOU'RE CUT'S OPEN AGAIN!!" Kakuzu yelled. "Huh?" Hidan turned his head to look at his back. "I don't see it…" He turned around in circles.

Deidara and Hinata climbed down the roots of the tree. "Dude, that cut's huge!" Deidara commented. "Not really, ha ha!" Hidan said, staying still. "It takes up half your back." Deidara pointed out. "You reckless idiot. I told you it took me forever to heal that!" Kakuzu said, getting ready to heal it again. "It looks like it hurts…" Hinata said. She looked at Hidan's back. It looked more of a gash if you looked closely at it.

More screaming could be heard. Deidara looked up to see Tobi, Zetsu, Leader, and Flower-chan falling towards them. Deidara pushed Hinata out of the way as the group fell on top of them.

"SSENPAAAAAI!!" Tobi yelled. "Tobi!? AAAAHH!!" Zetsu, Tobi, Leader, and Flower-chan fell on Deidara, him being on the bottom.

"What happened!?" The leader asked. He was still clutching Flower-chan. "We fell down and ended up in this… beautiful place…" Flower-chan looked around. "Wow." She said. The leader suddenly let go of Flower-chan. "-ahem- yes. Well… okay." He coughed nervously, blushing slightly.

There was a splashing in the water. Deidara turned to see Ino and Sasori. "Ino!" Deidara called, walking over on the shore. "Help. Help." She said. Deidara held out a hand and pulled her up. "You Okay?" He asked. "Uh huh." Ino responded. Sasori held up a hand out of the water. "Can't swim. Help." He said, his voice wavy due to the water. Deidara pulled him up out of the water. He opened his mouth and tons of water came out. "Ew." Ino murmured. "Welcome back Sasori." Deidara greeted. "Hm." Sasori looked around. "Where's Itachi and Kisame?" He asked.

"Yo!" Kisame called, walking in from an opening in the wall. "Holy crud, what happened to you?" He spotted Hidan's huge gash on his back. "I fell." He said. "On what?" Itachi wondered. "Oh, I fell on a huge pillow, where I slept the whole time! WHAT DO YOU THINK I FELL ON MORON!?" Hidan fumed. "Calm down. Sheesh. Where is this place?" Itachi looked at the tree in the center. "And what's a tree doing growing in an underground cave on the beach?" He asked again.

"Isn't it pretty, Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked. He blushed and turned away. "Sure…" He said. Kisame just grinned.

"So… how do we get out?" Ino asked. "Awww, why do you wanna leave now?" Hidan asked. "You're bleeding, and I'm cold and wet." Ino replied. "Fine…" Hidan said.

-:-

"Hey, Hinata, look at this!" Deidara called. They were at the base of the tree, where a door had suddenly appeared. Man, this day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Where do you think it leads?" Hinata asked.

"Wherever it leads, it's away from here." Deidara stated.

"I say we have nothing to lose!" Hidan said.

Deidara opened the door in the tree. A bright light flashed, and revealed Hinata's house… in the future.

(My imagination is running wild. So bear with me for a while, k?)

* * *

Neji put down the broom. "I'm Outta here." He said, opening the door. But instead of the boring old hallway he expected, he saw a group of familiar looking kids.

"……" Neji slowly closed the door. "What the hell was that!?" He said, clutching his head.

-:- Younger Akatsukis-:-

"That was Neji-Nii-san! I know it!" Hinata said. "He grew out his hair…" She added.

"Damn, I look that hot?" Hidan said. He saw himself in the corner.

"What was I doing getting eaten by a squirrel?" Zetsu asked. He saw himself climbing up the tree and heard the shrieks of a tiny squirrel.

"I'm tall…" Kisame murmured. You probably figured he saw himself sitting on the bed, right?

"I'm a handsome looking kid, aren't I?" Tobi said, sparkles surrounding him.

_Like we could tell…_ The group thought.

-:- Present-:-

Hinata went over and opened the door. Yup, they were still there. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

The little kids, as you probably figured, were the younger Akatsukis and Hinata. Their mouths were open, eyes wide.

_She's… She's HOT!!_ Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara thought, blushing.

"Hello!" Younger Hinata greeted. "Hello… you look familiar… What's your name?" She asked, getting down on one knee to see eye to eye. "My name's Hinata!" Younger Hinata said. "My name's Hinata! Nice to meet you!" Older Hinata said.

_She doesn't get it!!_ Both Deidaras thought.

"Come in!" older Hinata invited. The younger Akatsukis all walked in. "This room looks familiar… except… I don't remember having that poster… and not so much the bed… but very familiar…" Younger Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata… when did you renovate your hallway into a tree with a lake?" Older Hidan asked, peeking his head outside the door. "I didn't." She responded.

Younger Deidara decided that he should tell Hinata what's going on. He looked at his older self. He nodded. They both walked up to their Hinatas.

"This is the older (younger) you, Hinata." They both said.

The two Hinatas stared at each other. "EH!?" They both said.

-:- After a few explanations…-:-

"Oooohhh…" Younger Hinata said. "I get it now…" Older Hinata said.

"I have no idea how we ended up here, though." Younger leader said.

"So, we'll just go back… and…" Younger Hidan started, turning towards the door. The other Akatsukis followed.

"Wait a second," Older Deidara called. "Just lemme borrow your Deidara for a second." He said.

"What?" Younger Deidara said. "Have you told her yet?" Older Deidara asked. "Told who what?" Younger Deidara asked. "I Heart You." Older Deidara whispered. He blushed. "Yeah…" He responded. "What'd she say?" Older Deidara asked. "N-nothing yet… when I told her… we fell down. Into that tree thing." Younger Deidara said. "Ah. Well… make sure you get _some_ kind of feedback from her, yeah?" He instructed. Younger Deidara nodded, leaving through the door.

"What'd you tell him, huh?" Hidan asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Oh… nothing, nothing. Just ignore it." Deidara said dismissively.

"I don't know if you've noticed… or even cared… but… you just let your younger self walk out the door. Am I the only one who finds that –oh… I dunno… STRANGE!?" Kisame said. "He's got a point, you know." Zetsu said, coming in through the window. He looked like… he had been beaten senseless by a very muscular fellow.

But it was a very muscular squirrel, to be precise.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked.

"I hate squirrels." Zetsu commented.

* * *

Deidara quickly closed the door behind him. "That. Was. Weird." He said, sliding down into a sitting position in front of the door. "I thought… that… I was… very nice…?" Hinata said. "Nice try."

Deidara would never look at Hinata the same way again. The older her was… was…

He blushed. "Ah… w-we should look for a way out of here… huh?" Deidara said. "Yeah. It should be late, huh?" Kisame stated. "Why don't we go the way Itachi and Kisame came?" Sasori suggested. "Now why didn't we do that before!?" Ino yelled. "Plot convenience." Sasori replied. "AAAAAAAGH!!" Ino screamed.

-:-

When they were at the entrance to the cave, they saw that the tide was low, revealing a small, yet cozy beach. The moon was out, reflecting off the water. "Wow…" Hinata smiled.

"I'm _EXAUSTED_ man!" Hidan sighed, jumping off the rocks onto the soft sand. Hidan laid his shirt on the ground and lay down on top of it. "I'm sleeping here! Wake me up in the morning." He said, making a comfortable position on the ground.

The rest of the Akatsukis followed, taking some secluded spot or corner on their small beach.

Deidara took Hinata's hand, and led her to a high hill among the rocks.

"Hinata-chan…" He said. "I… I love you."

Hinata looked up at him. "Ah… D-Deidara… kun…" Deidara had pulled her into a hug. "I love you… so much." He murmured. Hinata hugged him back. "M… me … t-too… Deidara-kun… I love you too!" she whispered, clutching his shirt. Deidara smiled.

Hidan looked up. He saw Hinata and Deidara hugging, and smiled. _Lucky…_He thought, turning around.

-:- The Next Day -:-

Hidan was the first to wake up. He sat up and stretched, then lurched forward. _Forgot about that gash on my back…_ He thought. He stood up and looked at the ocean before him. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! I love the smell of ocean in the morning!" He said.

He looked around the beach and spotted the leader. His arms had found their way around Flower-chan's waist. He smirked. _Nice going leader!_ He thought proudly.

He looked at Kisame, who looked like he was having some kind of nightmare. "No mom…don't go into that sushi restaurant…! They're not friendly!" He murmured in his sleep. "…"

Hidan looked at Sasori. He was sleeping flat on the ground, hands at his sides, an expressionless face on his features. _That's just plain creepy._ He thought.

Ino was not that far away… but she was sleepwalking. _What the…_ She was heading straight for him. "Ino…" He called. She kept on walking. "Ino…!" He said. When she was about to crash into him, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "INO!! WAKE UP!!" He yelled. She opened her eyes. He stopped shaking her.

"Wha…?" She had a confused yet dazed expression on her face. "You sleepwalk?" He asked, letting go of her shoulders. Ino blushed in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up!! Just don't tell anybody! Okay!?" Ino put a finger to her mouth. "Fine, fine. Anyway, I wanna ask you something." Hidan led her to where Kisame slept.

"Daddy… mom's not coming out of that sushi shop… is she…?" He murmured again. "How do I wake him up?" He asked. "He seems to be having such a pleasant dream!" He added. "Yeah. Sure." Ino lightly kicked his stomach. Nothing. Ino kicked a little harder. Still nothing. Ino kicked his gut like a professional soccer player does to a ball. Oh my god, nothing. Ino shook his shoulders. "WHA!! What? You guys know I'm a light sleeper!" Kisame complained.

_What the hell!?_ Ino and Hidan thought.

"Kisame, help me wake up the others." Hidan instructed. Kisame lazily nodded. He walked over to Itachi and kicked him. "OW!! WHAT THE- KISAME!?" Itachi yelled. Hehe… that's fun to say. _Itachi yelled._ Moving on.

"Wake up…" He said, moving on to where Kakuzu was. He kicked him in the shin. Kakuzu sat straight up. "Ow. Why would you do that." He stated flatly. "Wake up…" Kisame said, walking over to Sasori.

"Sasori-" He stood straight up. "My neck's sore." He stated. "Well… you were sleeping straight as can be when you slept." Kisame said. "It annoys me. What do I do to make it go away?" He demanded. "Uh… stop sleeping like that…?" Kisame suggested. Sasori shrugged and sat back down.

"Leader… wake up!" Hidan whispered in the leader's ears.

"Flower-chan, wake up please!" Ino whispered in Flower-chan's ears. Her eyes fluttered open. She felt arms around her waist. She turned around to find the leader hugging her. And still asleep. She punched him on the face, hiding a blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"OH GOD!!" The leader yelled. "What a wake up call…" He rubbed his cheek. "Not in public." Flower-chan stated.

_Oh?_ Hidan had a devious smile on his face. "'Not in public'? Leader?" Hidan asked. "Shut up, Hidan." The leader said, blushing. "It's nothing." Flower-chan stated, standing up.

Ino and Hidan smirked. _Riiiiight… 'nothing'…_ They both thought.

Deidara and Hinata walked up to them. "Good morning!" She greeted. "Morning, Hina-chan!" Hidan smiled. "Shall we go home now?" Ino said, walking towards the boat. "Yeah." Deidara said, following her.

-:-

All the Akatsukis had walked home. Today, we're following the leader home.

-Spoilers coming your way, just saying-

"Pain… we have some news to tell you." The leader's parents said.

"Huh?" The leader responded.

"We're moving out of the village." They announced.

"What?" He asked again.

"We're moving. I'm afraid you have to say goodbye to your friends in the village, son." His Father said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But… why?" The leader asked.

"I got a new job in the hidden rain village." His Father said. "We're very sorry, dear. But look on the bright side! You'll make lots of new friends!" His mother said, trying to sound happy. "Yeah… okay…" The leader walked up to his room. _I have to call a meeting tomorrow…_ He thought.

-:- The Next Day -:-

"Fellow Akatsukis… Hinata and Ino." The leader announced, looking down at the pedestal in their Akatsuki base. "I have… rather unfortunate news… to tell you." He continued. He had a somewhat sad look on his face. He looked up.

"I'm moving out of the village. And… I may never see you all again." The leader stated. Everyone gasped.

"L-leader-" Flower-chan stuttered. "Flower-chan!" The leader pulled her into a hug. "You are my most trusted and cherished friend. And… I love you." He said. Flower-chan punched him. "What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. "Why would you say that… when you're already leaving!? Leaving… so that our love can never be!?" she cried. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You're only making the pain harder to bear!" She yelled.

The leader gave her a sad smile. "Flower-chan…" He started. He hugged her again, and she cried into her shoulder. "I'll miss you…!" She whispered. "I know… Don't cry, okay?" He consoled.

"When I come back, I'll be counting on you to tell the others… can I trust you?" The leader whispered so only she could hear. She nodded.

The only awkward thing I could find in this scene was that it all happened in front of the Akatsukis. That is all.

-:- After the Meeting -:-

"Give me your new address… we can write to each other… everyday." Flower-chan said. She was writing a list for the leader on what to give to Flower-chan when he leaves.

"Sure." The leader responded.

"And you have your give me your new phone number, so I can hear your voice every now and then." She added that to the list.

"Yup." He said.

"Don't forget to send me birthday gifts too…" She wrote that down.

"Hmm… what else… what else…" She tapped the pen on her chin.

The leader took the pen and turned ripped off a piece of paper from the pad.

"You have to… give me _your _address, _your_ phone number, tell me when your birthday is, (you never told me), and you have to tell me each year what you want." He wrote down, speaking as he wrote. Flower-chan nodded.

"And," He started. "You have to save your first kiss for me." He said. Flower-chan blushed slightly. "Yours too!" She said. "Uh huh. And… " The two continued their lists.

-:-

"Kisame, we're moving." Kisame's father said.

"What?" Kisame asked. _Where was this coming from!?_ He thought.

"We're moving to the land hidden in the mist!" He said.

"Mist? That watery place?" Kisame asked.

"Yes! I love the water!!" Kisame's father yelled.

"I have friends Dad, you know that, right?" Kisame asked.

"You'll make new friends." The dad responded.

"Friends that need my help." Kisame added.

"Well… hurry up and help them! You got a week!" his father said.

"Uh oh… gotta tell Itachi…" He said when he made sure his father was out of the room.

-:-

"Sasori… I have surprising news to tell you." Sasori's mother said.

"Hm?" They were in the middle of dinner, so he had a spoon in his mouth.

"You remember your grandmother… Chiyo, right?" She asked. Sasori nodded his head. "The one who lives in Sunagakure, right?" Sasori asked, his expression not changing.

"Well… we can no longer afford to live here in Konoha so…" She trailed off.

"We have to move with Grandma Chiyo… I see." Sasori said.

"I'm sorry, honey." She apologized.

Sasori looked downwards. "I'm sure that my friends will understand." He said, giving his mother a smile.

"Thank you for understanding, Sasori." His mother said.

-:-

The phone rang at Zetsu's house.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Zetsu, it's me."

"Father? What is it?"

"Your mother is very sick. I'm afraid you have to come back here."

"To… The hidden grass village?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry to be so sudden, Zetsu." His father said.

"No need to apologize. My mother needs me. I understand." He said.

'Thank you so much Zetsu." His father hung up the phone.

_I have to say goodbye... _Zetsu thought.

-:-

The phone rang at the Yamanaka household.

"Hello?" Deidara answered.

"Hey! How's my favorite son?" The voice on the other line said.

Deidara smiled. "I'm your only son, Dad!" He laughed. So did his father on the other line.

"Daddy's on the phone!? Hi Daddy!" Ino said, picking up another phone. "Ino? Is that you? Hey sweetie!" Their father said. Deidara's frown faded. He just realized that… his father seemed like he was hiding something. He walked over to where Ino was. She noticed too.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Deidara asked. There was a long silence.

"Is Ino listening too?" He finally asked. "Yeah, I'm here." Ino said.

"I have… bad news." He said. The usual family antic earlier was forgotten.

"Your mother and I… got a divorce." He stated.

Deidara and Ino's eyes widened.

"Di…vorce…?" Deidara repeated.

"I'm sorry, Ino, Deidara, but… you two have to be separated." His father added.

"Separated how?" Deidara asked.

"You, Deidara, have to move with your mother in Iwagakure. The hidden Rock village." He instructed. She will be there in about two days. So pack up, okay?" He said.

"……… Okay… Dad." Deidara responded.

"I'm truly sorry about the sudden change, guys." He added. He hung up the phone.

Ino choked a sob. "It's… not okay…" She said. "Better tell the guys…" He said.

-:-

Hidan was staying at Kakuzu's house for the huge gash on his back. "Hidan… My parents told me than we were both moving to different villages." He said. "And what does that mean?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu sighed. "It means, we're moving out of Konoha and separating villages. So I'll be going one way, you another way." He explained.

"…That sucks." Hidan stated. "Ya think? Kakuzu said. "So… what about Akatsuki?" Hidan asked. "It's probably going to be disbanded. Our leader is leaving. We're leaving, it's all complicated." Kakuzu figured.

"So… I'm going to say this in advance." Hidan started. "I'll miss you, half brother." He said. "Yeah… me too." Kakuzu responded.

-:-

"Hinata… I know this is sudden… but… I'm going to be moving…" Deidara said. "What?" Hinata asked. "I'm moving to live with my mom in Iwagakure…" He hated this. He didn't want to leave… but he had to. "I guess… I can live on my own… at my house…" Hinata felt a tear in her eye. "It's okay to cry…" He said. Hinata hugged him tight.

"I don't want you to go…" She sobbed. "I know…" Deidara felt something hug him from behind. "Me neither…" It was Ino. "Ino…" He said. He slung an arm around both of them. "I don't wanna be separated…" Ino said. "Me neither… but we have to." Deidara said.

Hinata clutched his shirt. "But you just… You just…" Hinata started. He used his one arm to pull her closer. "I'll miss you both… so much." He whispered.

They sat there. No one wants Deidara to leave.

* * *

I swear to god, my fingers are dead. A little of Leader X Flower-chan, and drama. 


	11. Akatsuki's Last Adventure pt 1

**Childhood Memories**

Chapter 11

"THAT'S JUST PLAIN DISAPPOINTING!!" The leader yelled. "You're _all_ moving!? What the hell!?" He added. "That just sucks!! And all out of the village!? Come _on_!!" what a way to start a meeting.

"Akatsuki really _will_ be disbanded! Dammit!" He said. "Okay, Deidara and Zetsu tomorrow… Kisame in a week… Kakuzu and Hidan have about three days… Argh! I hate this!" The leader said. "Basically this is our last day as a group!" He figured.

"We should do something fun!" Hidan suggested.

"Like what?" The leader asked. "Umm… Like… uh…" Hidan thought.

"The park." Hinata said. Everyone looked at her. "I have a secret place in the park that no one knows about." Hinata put a finger to her lips. "So keep it a secret, okay?"

_Dammit, she's too cute!_ Everyone thought. "Okay! Let's go!" Hidan said.

* * *

"Really… I did miss you guys." Hinata said. "Yeah…" Deidara said. "Start over." Hinata murmured. "What?" Hidan asked. "Okay, uh… all of you out the window." She ordered. "Kicking us out on the first day?" Kisame joked. At least, he _hoped _it was a joke. "No joke. Out." Hinata said. She wasn't joking. "Can't we talk this out first!?" Itachi asked urgently. "Just do it." She said. By now they were all out the window.

"HINA-CHAAAAN!!!" Hidan yelled. Hinata peeked her head out the window. "No, you're supposed to jump through the window." She instructed. "From down here? It's two freakin stories up!" Hidan said. "I know you can do it!" Hinata smiled, making him blush. "But it's supposed to be Itachi-kun and Deidara-kun first. Then you come up." She directed. Just what was she getting at?

Deidara and Itachi jumped up. "Hina-chan, what are you getting at?" Deidara asked. Hinata jumped on him. "I missed you so much!" She said. "U-uh… I missed you too… Hina-chan." Deidara patted her head. "What about my hug?" Itachi said, opening arms. He was starting to get it. I _think._ Hinata got off of Deidara and hugged Itachi as well.

Hidan crashed through the window. "Hina-chan!! I wanna hug too!" He yelled, taking her to the floor with him. "I don't know what you're getting at, but I wanna hug you to death!!" Hidan squeezed tighter. "I missed you… too… Hidan…!" She was almost choking. "Hidan! You're killing her!" Deidara yelled. Hidan reluctantly let go. Hinata gasped for air. "Hah…" Hinata laughed.

Kisame crashed through the already broken window. "Hello!" He said, grinning. "Kisame-kun!" Hinata said. Tobi crashed into Kisame, who was still standing beside the window. "Hinata-chan!" He greeted. "Why'd you kick us out?" He asked. Kisame pushed him off. "I wanted to start over our meeting for the first time after a while." She said innocently. "Awww… you could've hugged me anytime! You didn't have to throw us out!" Hidan said, hugging her again.

They heard a stomach growl. "Hungry…?" Hinata said. The stomach wasn't hers that made the sound. Deidara coughed. "That would be me." He said. Hinata laughed. "Let's go out to eat!" Tobi said. "Sure! Where to?" Hinata asked.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!" Tobi yelled. "Okay!" Hinata said.

* * *

"Over here!" Hinata whispered. She was standing beside a ridiculously huge rock with a smaller rock beside it. "What's in here?" Deidara asked. Hinata looked around. No one was watching. She moved the smaller rock, revealing a slide. "Cool…" Hidan said, amazed. "I come down here when I'm sad or lonely… so it might be a little gloomy. But I'll fix it up later. You guys first, I need to close the door." Hinata said.

Hidan jumped in head first. Everyone followed, one by one. Hinata closed the rock behind her, sliding down herself. She usually kept a huge teddy bear in front of the slide, but this time she collided with… "D-Deidara-kun!" She squeaked. "Woah!" Hinata had crashed into Deidara, sending them both to the floor. "Nice place you got here, Hinata-chan!" Deidara said, smiling. Hinata blushed.

"Where's my bear?" She asked. "Hina-chaaan!!! This thing's as big as you are! It's so cute!!" Hidan, being the first to slide down here, had run into the teddy bear. "I should've brought my camera!! I wanna see you hug this thing!" Hidan was hugging the bear, gushing out Hinata-related fantasies. Until Hinata hugged the teddy bear out of his hands, and putting it in a corner.

"Can I hug you instead!?" Hidan asked. Hinata gave him a hug. But he heard a sob. "Hina-chan?" He asked. "I'll miss you all so much…" She said. "DON'T CRY HINA-CHAN!! I'LL MISS YOU THE MOST OUT OF ALL OF US!!" Hidan yelled. "DON'T CRY… YOU'LL MAKE ME CRY TOO!!" He sobbed. Hinata pulled away. "Sorry… I just remembered… that I'll be visiting this place more often again…" She said, wiping a tear from her eye. But soon her bright smile came back. "I'm fine…" She said.

Hidan sobbed again. "GAW YOU DID IT, MAN!! YOU MADE ME CRY!!" Hidan hugged her again. "H-Hidan… please let go…I'm gonna cry too…" Hinata said. "UWAAAHH!!" Hidan said.

"Buncha… cry babies…" The leader sobbed. "Leader…" Flower-chan laughed. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!" He yelled. Flower-chan just patted his shoulder.

"Oh god… everyone's crying…" Itachi said. "Well… you're pretty much the only one who's not moving." Kisame said. "What, you're not gonna cry too, are you Kisame?" Itachi asked. "No… But, come on, you're best; most closest friends are all moving. But… when you think about the past week… we really haven't been really close until Deidara brought Hinata to the base." He said. "…" Itachi was silent. "I'm saying, aren't you going to miss us at least a little bit?" He asked. "… Yeah. I will…" Itachi finally said. "Good, 'cuz I was getting kinda scared that your cold exterior was the real deal, y'know?" Kisame laughed.

Itachi smiled, looking at Hidan, who was overdoing the crying thing. He was whining that he didn't wanna go.

"Yeah… I'll miss you guys a lot." Itachi said.

* * *

"Tobi-kun… eats so much…" Hinata said, amazed. "I hear that Tobi has a ramen eating record that rivals- even surpasses - that of Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi stated. They've only been here about 5 minutes, but Tobi was already on his 20th bowl. "Is that… even physically possible…?" Hinata asked. "Nope." Itachi responded. "Eh!?" Hinata was surprised. "Tobi, no matter how many freaks we let into Akatsuki, he's got to be the only one who can defy all laws of physics. Good or bad. He's already succeeded in making Akatsuki one of the happiest evil organizations." Itachi explained.

"Oh…" Hinata watched as Tobi finished his 30th bowl. "T-Tobi-kun… all that ramen's unhealthy…!" Hinata said. "Mrfm… It's okee Hinatchan! I'm a good boy!" Tobi said, giving her a thumbs up, mouth full of ramen. He had his mask up to reveal only his mouth. "Ahaha…" Hinata laughed. _That's… kinda creepy…_ Hinata thought, taking a bite out of her own ramen.

"AAAAHHH!!! That was good!" Tobi smiled contently. "I'm glad… you liked it…" Hinata stared at the 50 empty bowls in front of Tobi. "My god…" She murmured. Itachi stifled a laugh. "Okay, Tobi. Cough up the money." Itachi held out a hand. "Eh!? I didn't bring any!" He complained, putting his mask back into its usual place. "You have to pay for at least _half_ of what you ate! You seriously want Hinata to pay for this!?" Itachi referred to the army of empty bowls in front of him. "Ahaha… about that…" Tobi scratched the back of his head.

"Hm? Deidara-kun… you barely made it through your first bowl…" Hinata noticed Deidara playing with the noodles in the bowl. Hinata took a seat beside him. "You okay?" She smiled. "Y-yeah… it's nothing…" He mumbled, turning his head away. He pushed the bowl toward her. "Want it? I'm not hungry." He said. "Uh… sure!" Hinata took the bowl. Deidara watched her eat. He blushed.

Hinata looked at him. "Deidara-kun, you're all red. Are you sick?" Hinata put a hand on his forehead, making him blush a darker shade of red. "I-I-It's nothing! Hinata-chan! I'm f-f-f-fine! Really!" He took her hand and put it down on her lap. "Don't worry!" He said. "If there's anything wrong, just tell me! I'm good with secrets, you know!" Hinata whispered, putting a finger to her lips. _Damn… she's too cute…!_ Deidara thought.

Hidan slung an arm around his shoulder. "I know, right?" He said. "Hidan, I don't appreciate you reading my mind…" Deidara said. "You don't appreciate _anything_ I do, you know that?" He sighed. "But seriously, man, if you don't hurry up and take her, me or Itachi will." Hidan said, patting his shoulder. "What?" Hidan pointed to Hinata. "Hurry up." Hidan smirked.

* * *

Kisame leaned on the wall behind him. But he fell backwards. "Is this… you're exit, Hinata-chan?" Kisame asked.

"My exit's over there." Hinata pointed to the door in the corner opposite from Kisame. "Then… where's this lead to?" He asked, looking down the dark hallway.

"IT LEADS TO AKATSUKI'S NEXT ADVENTURE!!" Hidan cheered, running down the hallway. He came running back. "It's… pitch black in there…" He huffed. Hinata took a nearby flashlight and went in the hallway by herself. "Come on! Akatsuki's last adventure is ahead!" she said, beckoning them to come.

-:-

If you went past the darkness you came to a large hallway with doors on each wall. "ALL THIS IS UNDER THE PARK!?" Deidara asked, amazed.

"Hmm… what does this door do?" Hinata opened a door. Alien eggs were everywhere, a thick white coating on top. "Just like… that aliens movie…" Hidan commented. "-.-;" One of the eggs started hatching. "Ah!" Hinata slammed the door closed.

She opened another door. "What the hell!?" Kisame yelled. It revealed Barney –yes, _that _Barney- eating a child. "It's not what it looks like, kids! I love you!" The Akatsukis gave him weird expressions. "…DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! I'LL EAT YOU!!" Barney roared, running towards the door. Deidara got in front of Hinata and closed the door. "Okay, what the hell did we just see!?" The leader yelled. "THOSE RUMORS WERE TRUE!! INO WAS RIGHT!!" Deidara yelled, sliding to the floor. "Darn right, I'm right!" Ino said.

"Don't open any more doors! Who knows what the next one will lead to!?" The leader pleaded. "But how will we know how to get out?" Hinata asked. "We'll go back the way we…" The leader looked behind them. The hallway was gone. "WHERE'S THE HALLWAY!?" The leader yelled. "Are you the only one who didn't notice? Right when we entered, the hallway disappeared." Deidara said. "That's just sad, leader. Failing to notice something like that… tsk tsk…" Sasori said indifferently. "Shut up…" The leader murmured.

"Hinata… how did you _not _notice all this?" Kisame asked. He saw a floating door looming over them. It opened up to reveal a shark swimming in the water. "Uncle Harry…?" He said to himself, keeping his gaze on the door. "_Kisame-kun… help me avenge your mother's death at the sushi shop!"_ The shark said. "Sure Uncle Harry!" Kisame said.

"Kisame? What are you-" Itachi looked up. Kisame was halfway through a door above them. "Kisame!?" Itachi said. "Revenge, here we come-" Itachi grabbed at his legs. "What are you doing!?" Itachi asked. "I'm going to avenge mommy's death at the sushi shop…" Kisame responded. He sounded like he was high. "It's okay, man! It's my Uncle Harry!" He assured. "Kisame! You don't HAVE an Uncle Harry! You're Uncle's name is Kelpfin!!" Itachi was now above the ground. "Kisame! Trust me! You have no Uncle Harry!" He said as a last attempt to get him back. Nothing. He let go of Kisame, not wanting to be sucked into the door himself. "Dammit, we lost him." He cursed. "I-I'm sure… he'll be back… Don't worry!" Hinata said, holding his hand. "Thanks." He smiled.

"How come he doesn't smile with us like that?" Hidan said. "What's there to smile about? I'm a shadow person… Zetsu's a plant, you're half brother is money obsessed, you're Hinata obsessed… his best friend's a shark boy… would you smile at all this?" The leader asked. "…Yes." Hidan responded. The leader sighed.

"I'm sure none of us would be stupid enough to do that again, right?" Kakuzu said. Hinata grabbed Hidan's hand. She believed he would. She squeezed it tight. "It's okay, Hina-chan! I'll protect you!" He said, grinning. _That's not what I'm worried about…_ Hinata thought, smiling nervously back at him.

Another door trailed beside them. Flower-chan noticed it, but the others didn't. The door opened, revealing a field of flowers. She walked towards the door. "Look at all the flowers…" She said. The leader looked at her. "Flower…chan?" He asked, following her into the door. She was halfway through the door until the leader grabbed her hand. "Leader… look… flowers…" She said. "Yeah, flowers." The leader said. Flower-chan pulled him through the door with her. "I love flowers…" She said, dazed. She sat down and started making a crown out of flowers. "We should be going back…" The leader turned around. The door was gone. _Oh shit…_

"Where's the leader?" Deidara asked. "Flower-chan's gone too…" Kakuzu pointed out. "Oh crap." Itachi said. "They're gone!" the phrase echoed through the halls.

"Aw man… how many of us were here when we started?" Hidan asked, looking around. He still held Hinata's hand. "12." Ino said. "Minus three is 9! Don't you get it! It's just like that random movie I saw somewhere! The building's taking us all one by one! Until the hero is left! That way, it'll be easier to kill!" Hidan said. "But… who's the hero?" Deidara asked. Hidan looked at him. "You." He stated. "Me!? How!?" Deidara asked. He did not like the idea of being the last one to die. _If_ The three missing Akatsukis were in fact dead.

"What exactly makes me the hero?" Deidara asked. "You brought to us the bestest thing in the world!! Hina-chan!" Hidan said. Hinata giggled.

"Hidan, what you saw was a _movie_. Not gonna happen to us. It's too weird." Kakuzu said. "I'm sorry; can you look back on what's happened to us lately and say that again?" Hidan asked sarcastically. Kakuzu sighed.

"Whatever. Just keep moving. No one open any doors. Watch out for each other, if one of us is about to open a door, tackle them, and keep them away from the… HIDAN!!" Kakuzu saw Hidan about to open a door shaped like a Jashin symbol. "I was joking!" he walked back to Hinata's side. The group continued walking down the halls, looking for a way out.

* * *

_Hurry up…_Those words rang in his head. _But…. Doesn't he want Hinata too? And what about Itachi? Oh god… do they have some kind of… some kind of plan!?_ Maybe he was thinking too much about this. He looked at Hinata. _Come on, Deidara. You only have a week. Make it worthwhile. _

Hinata stood up. "We should get going, huh?" She said, paying for the food (Tobi's as well). They passed by the Yamanaka flower shop.

Suddenly, Deidara was knocked to the ground. "BROTHER!!" someone squealed. "I-Ino!?" Deidara asked. Ino punched him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT!? Or at least write!" She said. She got ready for another whack at him until he spoke up. "L-Let me explain! Please!" He pleaded. Ino stopped. "We were really poor when I turned 13… Iwa was a very poor city, mind you. I couldn't even afford a proper meal each day! You could see my bones man!" He explained. "Mom became a lunatic, started seeing things, ya know. Telling me to steal drugs… 'Why did I have to get the crazy one?' I thought. So I stole her drugs, kept telling myself that mom knows best, yeah? She didn't know crap. So I ran away. I found a job just outside the city gates… And it all went downhill from there." Deidara was being dramatic as he told his story.

By now, they had all gathered in the back of the store, listening to Deidara's story. "I became a test subject for this new… I don't know! They drugged me, and when I woke up, I ended up with THESE on my hands!" Deidara held up his hand to reveal a mouth. Tobi screamed. "Calm down Tobi, I've had this for a while now." Deidara said.

"Anyway, the scientists said that this was a new way to perform Jutsu. You know, ninja skills. Since I had just become a Genin, I thought of it as an opportunity. Optimism, right? The scientist told me that I was supposed to take a special kind of clay, feed it to the mouths on my hands, and they'll explode when I want it to." He said.

Silence.

"Yes… let confusion settle in." Deidara said.

* * *

"Is it just me… or is it getting Darker in here…?" Hidan asked.

"It's you." Kakuzu commented. In fact, it was getting a little brighter.

"Okay, then tell me this. Anyone feel some kind of earthquake? Like a small one?" He asked again. "Yeah… now that you mention- ITTT!!!" Suddenly, a trap door opened under Kakuzu. "Kakuzu!" Hidan called. "MONEY!! YAAAY!" They heard him say. "Money!? I'M COMING BUDDY!!" Hidan called, jumping in. Kakuzu's greediness was contagious. "Hidan! Wait!" Deidara called.

"Bye Bye." They heard Sasori say. But he wasn't talking about Hidan. "Sasori!" Ino said. He dropped into a trap door as well. "Ino, step away from the door." Deidara took Ino's hand. Bad timing man. A trap door opened under Ino. She fell in, taking Deidara with her. "Deidara-kun! Ino!" Hinata called. Itachi took her hand.

"Senpaaaai!!" Tobi called. Zetsu sighed. "They'll come back." He said. A door hovered beside Tobi, opening to reveal a mountain of Candy. "OH MY GOSH!! LOOK ZETSU-SAN!! CANDY!!" Tobi cried, running through the door without a second thought. "Tobi-!!" Zetsu looked at Itachi. "You know he can't be trusted alone. Especially with candy in the room." He said. Itachi nodded as Zetsu went through the door himself.

"Well… I guess it's only us now." Itachi said. Hinata nodded. "What now?" She asked. "Wait until the author has a good idea."

I'M WORKING ON IT GODDAMMIT!!

…………………

End of Chapter.

Hurry for the love of God; write random words to me so I can get inspired.


	12. Akatsuki's Last Adventure pt 2

**Childhood Memories**

I'd like to thank those who put in random words. This chapter's dedicated to all my fans (as is all chapters)

Chapter 12

WITH KISAME

Thanks to Itachi's reasoning, by the time Kisame was through the door he realized that he had to Uncle Harry. But he was still high. "Uncle Harry! You don't exist!" He chimed, twirling around in the water. _"… Kisame, are you high? You're too young to be high!"_ 'Uncle Harry' said. "Oh look! It's candy Mountain! Come on Uncle Harry! You don't exist!" Oh great. He's at the level of being so high, he's seeing things. Or was he?

WITH ZETSU AND TOBI

Zetsu walked on a platform outside the door. He looked around. "What the- Tobi! You've become this fat in half a second!?" Zetsu saw that half the candy mountain was gone, and Tobi lying down in another mountain of empty wrappers. "It's all worth it, Zetsu-san!" He called. "Oh god…" Zetsu sighed. He looked to his right to see… "The ocean?"

"Hello you guys! It's me! Kisame Hoshigaki, and my non-existent Uncle, Uncle Harry! Woo Hoo!" Kisame waved. But since the view of the ocean (from Zetsu's side) was just a clear glass wall, Kisame crashed right into it. And it broke.

Water filled the room. Tobi, who was now normal sized due to plot convenience, swam to where Zetsu was. "Hi Zetsu-" Tobi was taken away by the water. Kisame easily swam by Zetsu. "Hello, Zetsu! Would you like to swim too?" he asked. "Uh… no thank you." Zetsu said. "Oh well, you'll jump in sooner or later, 'cuz that platform is crumbling!" Kisame called, swimming away with the current.

Zetsu looked down to see that half of the support beams were gone. "Oh. Crap." He said as the support beams crumbled to pieces.

WITH LEADER AND FLOWER-CHAN

Oh my god… this is sooo embarrassing…

"Flower-chaaan!" The leader called. "Leader!" Flower-chan called back. They were running towards each other in a field of flowers. You can imagine this right? Laughing, smiling, like in those movies. And then the song. Oh that accursed song.

_Why do birds suddenly appear? _

_Every time you are near?_

My god… this scene took me about 30 minutes to write. I was so horrified at what I thought… moving on.

When the ridiculously long running scene was over, the leader and Flower-chan were hugging. Until water from the ocean came and washed away all of the flowers. "Huh?" Flower-chan said. She heard a screaming. "FLOWER-CHAAAN!!"

She turned around to see a flailing Tobi coming their way, Kisame and Zetsu behind them. "What the-"

**CRASH!!!**

"Hello, leader!" Kisame said. He was on his back, smelling a soaking wet flower. "What just happened?" The leader asked. "Oh… nothing much. I just met my non-existent Uncle Harry…broke a glass wall letting water into a huge candy mountain, which flowed into your place. Nothing special." Kisame responded. "Right… no biggie." Flower-chan said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a black hole opened below them.

WITH DEIDARA AND INO

"Ino!?" Deidara called. "Ino-chan?" He called again. Hearing no reply, he sighed. "Ino, the almighty Princess of the Yamanaka household, are you there?" He called. "Yes!" came Ino's happy reply. She came walking towards him. "Ino, in this kind of situation, you don't make me call you that!" Deidara scolded. "Yeah, yeah. So where is this place?" Ino asked, looking around.

An eerie voice started talking.

_Know your Akatsukis..._

_Know your Akatsukis..._

_Know your Akatsukis..._

"Huh?" Deidara said.

_Deidara Yamanaka… is actually a GIRL!_

Ino laughed. "No I'm not!" Deidara protested. Who was this guy?

_Deidara Yamanaka... really HATES blonde people._

"_I'M _Blonde!" Deidara yelled.

_Deidara Yamanaka…I denying that he's really a brunette._

"Ino! Are you believing this!?" Deidara asked. "Yes." She replied. He was looking for a little bit of sympathy, thank you very much.

WITH SASORI

"This… is the life." Sasori said, sipping from his drink. He was in Hawaii. Or at least, a very convincing simulation of it. "More smoothie, sir?" A waitress asked. "Yes please." He responded. "If there's a way out, I'll take my sweet time finding it." He sighed, lying back in his chair.

He looked up to see a black hole open up, and Zetsu, The leader, Flower-chan, Kisame, and Tobi falling in. "Well. It was nice while it lasted." Sasori said. The group landed in front of him.

"SASORI!!" The leader wheezed. He happened to be at the bottom of the pile. "Hello, leader…" Sasori said, sounding more like a complaint than a greeting. "Sasori-senpai!" Tobi called. He was on top of the pile.

Flower-chan managed to crawl her way out of the pile, making it tumble down. The leader stood up and looked around. "Why'd you get the nice place?" He asked, taking a seat beside him. "Luck." Sasori responded. "Well my luck sucks… I just went through a field of flowers with flower-chan…" He said. "From the looks of it… you enjoyed it." Sasori picked a flower from the leader's hair. "You suck." The leader said.

The sand under them dissolved. "Oh great. More falling." Flower-chan sighed, not even bothering to scream as she fell. But the others did. Except for Sasori, of course.

WITH HIDAN AND KAKUZU

"Kakuzu… this isn't money…" Hidan said. "Well… everything was sparkling so… I kinda figured…" Kakuzu said. "Well how about the smell? Does money smell like this!?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu pointed to the mask on his face. It happened to be covering his nose. "Right..." Hidan said.

The two were standing in the middle of an ice cream mountain range. (Thanks Crazy Neko Girl). Skittles, Chocolate Unicorns here and there… and the ground was made of brown sugar. Just where the HELL were they?

"Oh God… all this sugar could get me high… I'm too young to be high!" Hidan said.

"Just don't eat anyth- HIDAN!!" As you probably guessed, Hidan was already eating ice cream. He had killed two chocolate unicorns, picked two bananas, and tore off a leaf to make a banana split. "This is good!" Hidan said. Kakuzu kicked the bowl out of his hands. "What was that for!?" Hidan yelled. "We should be looking for a way out!" Kakuzu yelled back. "I already know how! Eat through the floor!" Hidan said. "NO!!" Kakuzu screeched.

Ice cream, Chocolate Unicorns, and Brown Sugar dirt.

Hidan sighed. "I wish Hina-chan was here to see this…" he said.

* * *

"And then, I ran into the leader on my way to Konoha!" Deidara continued. It was almost 11:00pm. "Ah… D-Deidara-kun…" Hinata said. Deidara stopped. "I'm… sleepy…" She rubbed her eyes cutely. And, on cue, Hidan glomped her, waking her up slightly. "ME TOO! LET'S SLEEP TOGETHER! IN THE SAME BED-" Itachi and Deidara punched him. Kisame, who had fallen asleep, woke up at all the fuss. "Whatzit Whowa?" He murmured. "We're going back, Kisame." Itachi said. "Oh good. Sleep is something I need. Soon." He responded, walking out the door. The rest of them followed.

-:-

"Okay, Hidan. The rules are the same as when we were kids." Deidara said. "Rules?" Itachi asked. "You weren't there." Deidara stated, keeping his eyes on Hidan. "No sneaking into Hinata's bedroom in the middle of the night!" He said sternly. "Uh huh." Hidan said. "Same goes for you, Itachi." Deidara said. "What!? N-no way! I wouldn't go that low!" Itachi protested, turning red. "Something in your look tells me otherwise. I'm keeping an eye on you. Both of you." Deidara warned. "Well… you're just as much of a suspect as all of us! _We're _watching _you_!" Hidan said.

"Fine." They all said.

-:- later that night…-:-

Hinata was asleep in bed.

The door slowly opened, and a shadowy figure (that wasn't the leader) silently walked in. But… instead of crawling into bed with Hinata, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

_If I'm watching her, NO ONE'LL get into bed with her. Genius I tell you!_ The figure thought. The figure kept his eyes on Hinata. _I know. I'll give the readers clues leading to who the hell is watching Hinata! Here's a hint: I'm a Blondie. Damn, that should've given it away altogether…_ (Obviously Deidara). Deidara continued staring at Hinata.

2 HOURS LATER

His eyelids were getting heavier. He looked at the clock. _2:00am… Dammit… I'm getting so sleepy… that bed looks comfy… _Deidara's eye widened. _NO!! I mustn't! I can't! I have to protect her from _those two _…_

Deidara heard the door open. He stood up. "What're you doing!?" He whispered loudly, almost angrily. "What're _you_ doing here, Deidara!?" The other shadowy figure asked. "Protecting Hinata!" Deidara replied. "You!? _I'm_ protecting her!" The other figure replied. "Fine. How do I know you're not lying?" Deidara asked. "We'll watch her. The both of us." The figure said. They both nodded, and sat down on opposite sides of the bed. Deidara looked across from him to see that two Sharingan eyes were activated. "Itachi?" Deidara asked. "You just now figure it out?" Itachi asked, annoyed.

"Not like I could see in here…" Deidara murmured.

* * *

WITH ITACHI AND HINATA

"Hm? The author had an idea? Finally!" Itachi said.

Please shut up.

-:-

Finally, a trap door opened under them, and a bright flash sent them to a fairy tale castle. Itachi and Hinata were dressed in fancy dresses and suits, along with everyone around them. The people were dancing.

"Huh…" Itachi said. He looked to where the king and queen were sitting. "Huh!?" He said again. The king and queen were his parents. "Mom!? Dad!?" He exclaimed. "Look!" Hinata pointed to her own parents dancing. Itachi looked back at his parents. They nodded to him.

He took Hinata's hands and started dancing. "Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked, blushing slightly. "Everyone's doing it!" Itachi smiled. "Ah… but… they're staring at us…" Hinata said. "I'm no good with all the attention…" she added. _Well… you have the attention of about 8 guys…_ Itachi thought. _And one of those guy's little sister._

Itachi held her closer. "I-Itachi… kun?" Hinata asked. "It's a slow song." Was his excuse.

WITH INO AND DEIDARA

…_And now you know: Deidara Yamanaka_

"NO THEY DON'T!!" Deidara screamed.

Ino was done laughing at what the voice said about Deidara, the voice came again.

_Know Ino Yamanaka..._

_Know Ino Yamanaka..._

_Know Ino Yamanaka..._

"Ahaha… huh?" Ino's laughing stopped.

_Ino Yamanaka… Stole Deidara's look on purpose._

"Why yes, yes I did." Ino said, fluffing her hair.

…………_Ino Yamanaka… hates her best friend, Haruno Sakura._

"She's annoying, yes." Ino agreed.

_Dammit… uh… Ino Yamanaka… yo' momma's so dumb, she makes a retarded monkey on crack look like Einstein._

"Is that the best you could do?" Ino said.

_Uh…_

"'Retarded monkey on crack'? Come on!" Ino pressed on. "Yo' momma so fat, she sat on the TV and watched the couch!" Ino said.

_NO ONE INSULTS MY MOMMY!!_

A trap door opened under the two, and they fell.

BACK TO HINATA AND ITACHI

Itachi led Hinata to the balcony. Sunset. How romantic. "Pretty…" Hinata said. "Like you." Itachi said. Ah, yes. Itachi: The Natural Ladies Man. Only this time, it's real. "Huh?" Hinata looked at him. Itachi took her into a hug. "Hinata, I lo-" Itachi heard a screaming in the distance.

"IIIIIIITTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAACCHHHIIII!!!" Came an annoyingly familiar voice. "Hidan…" Itachi murmured. Hidan fell on Hinata, bringing her to the floor. The others fell after him. For reasons I cannot disclose, they too were dressed in formal clothing.

"HINA-CHAN!!" He said. He glared at Itachi. "YOU WERE DOING DIRTY THINGS TO HER JUST NOW, WEREN'T YOU!?" He asked. "Ah-" Itachi started, but Hidan ignored him. "Don't worry, Hina-chan! I'll protect you with my life!" Hidan said.

"Hidan-" Itachi started again.

"I THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!!" Hidan said. "Hidan…" Hinata said. "ARE YOU HURT!?" Hidan asked. "No… I'm fine. Thank you." She replied, smiling. Hidan gave a sigh of relief. "Ok. That's good." He said.

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING!" Itachi said. "_Suuuuuuure_." Hidan said skeptically. The balcony broke, and the vines of the garden below consumed them.

Everything went black.

-:-

They all woke up in Hinata's hiding place. "Huh?" Deidara was the first to wake up. The wall was fixed. Hinata and the rest were sleeping soundly. "Impossible…" Deidara stepped over his friends to the wall that was supposed to be broken. He knocked on it once. It was completely solid. "No way…" He plopped down to the floor. He was completely exhausted.

While Deidara sat in front of the wall, Hinata had woken up. She looked out the door and found that it was sunset. The Day was almost over. She sighed and silently closed the door.

Deidara stood up and turned around. _What time is it?_ He thought. He saw Hinata standing beside the door, looking like she was about to cry. "It's sunset." Hinata said. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. Deidara walked over and hugged her. "Don't cry…" He said. Hinata clutched his shirt. "You're the one… I'll miss the most… Deidara-kun…" She whispered. Deidara held her closer. She fell asleep in his arms.

Ino lazily crawled over and rested her head on Deidara's shoulder. Hidan and Itachi raced to Hinata's side. Hidan lost. So he just leaned his back against the wall. They all spent the night there.

* * *

Now Itachi was beginning to get drowsy. _The bed… temptation… Must… protect… Hinata…chan…_ He had deactivated his sharingan long ago. He snapped awake when he heard the door creak open. "The only one left… Hidan." Deidara and Itachi whispered in unison. "What are you-" He started. "Protecting Hinata -chan. You?" Deidara responded. "Protecting… Hina-chan." Hidan said slowly. "Well, grab a chair, we're all doing it." Deidara said. Hidan did so, glancing at the two now and then.

-:- About 8:00am -:-

Hinata woke up with a yawn. She spotted Hidan watching her. "Hidan?" No answer. Hinata waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing.

She looked to her left to see Itachi. He too had the same look. "Itachi-san?" She did the same thing. Nothing.

To Her right, Deidara. She skipped saying his name and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. That's when she noticed that the three had bags under their eyes. She pulled the three on her bed, and closed their eyes. She went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

-:- Noon -:-

Hidan rolled to his side. He opened his eyes to see Itachi. "HOLY SH-" He turned around to see Deidara. "FU-" He jumped out of bed. "WE SQUISHED HINA-CHAN!!" He yelled. Deidara stood straight up. "WHAT!?" He asked. Itachi opened his eyes. "…?" He was silent. "-sob- We killed her! Oh my god!!" Hidan sobbed.

"Oh, you're up! Good… After…noon…" Hinata was at the door, noticing Hidan crying to himself on the floor. "Hidan?" Hinata asked. Hidan turned around. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!" He glomped her. "Breakfast... for you guys… is… ready…!" She choked out. "Thank you… Hinata-!" Deidara kicked Hidan off of Hinata on his way out the door. Itachi silently nodded and left as well.

Since they were at the doorway, Hidan looked out the door. "Are they gone?" He asked. Hinata started crawling away silently. "GLOMP ATTACK!!" Hidan shouted, glomping Hinata again. She squeaked. "Awww! You squeaked!! That's so cute!" Hidan gushed. "Hidan..!" Hinata said.

The door opened. "Hinata-sama! Time for an afternoon…" Neji saw Hidan glomping Hinata. "… serious ASS KICKING!!" Neji threw the tea he was holding and kicked Hidan into a corner. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!? HUH!?" yes, the serious ass kicking was beginning. "N-Neji-Nii-san!" Hinata said.

"Do you hear something?" Deidara asked, taking a bite out of his breakfast. Itachi shook his head.

"SSSSAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEE MEEEEE!!" Hidan screamed.

* * *

Omake Theatre: Hidan

Now, You guys remember when Hidan well through the sky in the castle scene, right? How did that happen? He literally ate through the floor, just like he said. But he finally came to an end, and fell out. Okey? Okey.


	13. Deidara's Moving!

**Childhood Memories**

… They woke up.

Chapter 13

Time: Who cares?

Setting: Who knows?

"Okay, Deidara's last day. Last time to make this work." Ino said. "And you're sure Deidara confessed?" Ino asked Hidan. He nodded. "Good. But Deidara's still too shy!" she exclaimed. "And… Hinata's a little… clueless… which is cute…and forgetful sometimes… which is cute…and…" Hidan trailed off, noticing Ino's slightly stunned look. "What?" He asked. "…you've been doing a lot of research, haven't you?" Ino said.

"I think she's forgotten all about when _I_ told her…!!" Hidan sobbed. "Told her what?" Ino stared at him. "Nothing!" He said quickly. Ino continued her stare, slowly growing into a glare. (lol it rhymes.) "I-I-Ino… it's nothing! I swear!" Hidan laughed nervously. "_Really?"_ Ino said, looming over him like an evil spirit. "I… love her… too…?" Hidan said slowly. Ino suddenly went back to normal. "Oh really? You mean I've missed a huge love triangle this whole time?" Ino laughed. "… love… rectangle." Hidan corrected. "Rectangle? Who?" Ino asked. "Itachi!" Hidan said, almost sounding like an accusation. "… It can't be helped. Solve it when you're older."

"Oi…" Hidan murmured. "But… what to do…" Ino murmured.

"I knooow!" Hidan chimed. "Chocolate." Ino grinned.

-:- Hinata's room -:-

Hinata looked at the picture given to her earlier in the story. (You know, like… when Dei and Hina-chan were hugging and stuff) She still blushed at that picture. "Deidara-kun's leaving today…" She whispered. "I know, right?" Ino said, creeping up behind her. She squeaked in surprise.

Hidan flinched. "What?" Deidara asked. "Hina-chan did something cute." He stated. "…"

Hinata turned around. "Ino…?" She sighed in relief. "Why? Who didja think I was?" Ino asked. "A female assassin bent on killing me." Hinata said. "… You read some of my manga didn't you?" Hinata averted her gaze. "Maybe one…" Hinata opened her closet. "Or fifty." Ino stared. "Are those mine?" she asked. "No, they're Neji-Nii-San's. I just borrow them, that's all!" Hinata smiled. Ino took a look at Neji's collection. "Love Hina… Trinity Blood… Gravita-" Ino dropped the book. _Gravitation!? That Yaoi Manga!? Neji's into Yaoi!?_ Ino stared at it in disbelief. Then stared at Hinata, who kept smiling. "You read… this too?" Ino asked shakily. "Hm? Gravitation? Yeah." She responded, nodding. "Ack-!" Ino, apparently didn't like Yaoi. I don't either but… you know. "Is something wrong? You look pale!" Hinata said. "Ino threw the book into the closet and closed it. "N-Nothing! I'm Fine! Now… there's something I've wanted to talk about…" Ino said.

-:- With Neji -:-

The Hyugas were going back home in an airplane. Apparently, they were coming home early due to Hiashi being a little… too happy.

He sniffed the air. "Someone took my manga." He sniffed again. "And it's someone I know." He didn't know how he knew this by sniffing the Hyuga airplane atmosphere, and neither do I.

He looked to his side. "Hanabi! I thought I told you to stay away from pointy things!" He called. "It's not pointy! It's just a stick with an arrowhead attached to it!" Hanabi called back. Neji sighed. "Well quit pointing it at the flight attendant! Hold out until we get home!" By the time he said that, Hanabi had disappeared into the back room. He heard a blood curdling scream.

"What was that?" Hanabi came back from the room, the bottom of her dress drenched in blood. His eyes widened in surprise. The spear she was holding was red too. "What happened!?" He yelled. "Nothing."

There was an explosion from the back room. Neji ran there when the smoke cleared. "WHAT THE HELL!?" The entire back side of the plane was gone, and they were falling. "HANABI!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He gripped the edges of the wall to stay in the plane. "I didn't do it! Daddy did!" Hanabi pointed at the now free Hiashi, laughing maniacally with a parachute in hand. "HIASHI-SAMA!!" He yelled. "You'll understand when you're older! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" He laughed, disappearing into the clouds above. "Is Daddy dead?" Hanabi asked innocently. "uh… I think that's the least of our problems, Hanabi…" He said. "Just hold on to something!" He felt something latch onto his waist. "NOT ME!!" He yelled, as the plane crashed on an uninhabited island.

-:- Anyway, Meanwhile with Ino and Hinata -:-

"What?" Hinata asked. "Make Deidara chocolates." Ino said. "B-but…! I-I'm no good at making chocolate! H-He'll hate me! Or worse! He might DIE!!" Hinata stuttered, almost panicking. "I don't think _anyone's _capable of hating you, Hinata…" Ino murmured. "… M-M-My chocolate might POISON him!" Hinata was interrupted by Ino holding up a finger. "Shh." She said. She listened to the sound of Hidan and her plan working like a charm.

-:- Meanwhile… -:-

"Deidara!!" Hidan chimed, twirling in from the hallway into the living room. "What?" Deidara asked. Hidan stopped twirling in front of Deidara on the couch. "You, my dear friend, are leaving today at 3:00." he said, holding up a finger to the clock. "Ok… I'm… glad you know that… Hidan..." Deidara said, giving him a confused look. "Aaaandd…" he sang, twirling again. "I have taken your favorite doll." Hidan held up a Lenalee Lee (D.Gray Man) figure. "LENALEE!! IT'S NOT A DOLL! It's an action figure!" Deidara yelled. "Either way I took it!" Hidan said, running out the door. "H-Hey! Hidan!" Deidara chased after him. "NOO!!! LENALEE!!" He yelled.

-:-

_Good, Hidan. The plan is going perfectly. Well… almost…_ Ino looked back to Hinata, who was still worried about making chocolates. "If he loves you, he won't care if it tastes bad." Ino said. Hinata stopped mumbling. "Huh?" she said. "If Deidara REALLY loves you, then he'd love the chocolates, as long as they're from you." Ino said. Hinata blushed. "When did you… How did you…?" Hinata asked. "Deidara isn't exactly an expert at hiding his feelings, you know." Ino laughed.

Hinata thought a moment. She then stood up, a new surge of confidence running through her veins. "Alright! I'll make the chocolates!" Hinata clenched her fists hopefully. "That's the spirit!" Ino cheered.

-:- First attempt. -:-

BOOM!

"Uh…" Ino choked. "I'M SO SORRY!!" Hinata cried. The stove had exploded. "It's okay…-cough-" Ino said. "Let's try again!" she said, patting some dirt off her arms.

-:- Second attempt -:-

"BLEEEEEEEEGHH!!" Hinata sat in front of the bathroom, where Ino was currently barfing. "I'm so sorry, Ino!" Hinata said, crying into her knees. "It's okay! We'll keep trying! You'll get it right!" Ino said hopefully. she continued barfing. "Oh… Okay…" Hinata said, wiping her eyes.

-:- 36th attempt -:-

"AAAH!!!" Ino and Hinata ran out of the kitchen. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!" Came the cry of a wild… ew… what _is_ that!? "I'M SO SORRY INO!!" Hinata cried, locking the door behind them in the bathroom. "I only left to go to the bathroom! What happened!?" Ino asked, trying to keep the door closed behind her back. "NEVER MIX SALT CHEMICAL X!!" Hinata cried. "WHERE'D YOU GET CHEMICAL X!?" Ino yelled.

-:-

"HIDAN!!" Deidara yelled, panting slightly. They had run around the Konoha borders TWICE, and were now racing through the streets. But Hidan wasn't even sweating. "Catch me if you can!" Hidan laughed, jumping over a pile of boxes in an alley. "WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THIS ENERGY!?" Deidara screamed, jumping over the boxes as well. _I love this job…_ Hidan thought contentedly. _Distracting Deidara for Hinata to make chocolates… perfect job for me!_ He ran faster. "HIDAAAAN!!" Deidara yelled angrily.

-:- Hinata and Ino -:-

They chased the monster out the door, letting it into the streets. "Try again?" Ino said. Hinata nodded. "Okay." The two again walked into the kitchen.

(Cooking…)

"Finished!" Hinata sighed. "Phew… Okay. Now, to taste it." Ino took one of the pieces. She popped it into her mouth. She looked surprised. "What? Did I poison you? Doom you for life?" Hinata asked hastily. Ino shook her head and smiled. "It's good!" she said. "What?" Hinata took one of the pieces. "Oh my gosh…" Hinata whispered. She started to cry. "Hinata!?" Ino said. "It's good! I swear!" Ino said, trying to comfort her. "No… It's just that… I actually did it!" She said, laughing. Ino sighed in relief and laughed with her.

"Well, let's wrap this up!" Ino looked at the clock. _Yikes… 1:30…_ Ino thought. You do that, and I'll go to the bathroom." Ino left Hinata in the kitchen and went to her room. She took out a walkie talkie from under her pillow.

"Hidan!" She said.

-:- Hidan and Deidara… who was far behind -:-

Hidan was waiting under a tree for Deidara to catch up. "Sheesh! Did he give up?" He heard his walkie talkie in his pocket. "Hidan!" It was Ino. "Yeah." He responded. "The Chocolates are done. You can come home whenever you want." Ino instructed. "Gotcha. By 2:30 right?" Hidan asked. "Of course." Ino said. "Yeah, I got it." Hidan pocketed the device and went to look for Deidara, the Lenalee doll in his hand.

"Deidara! You can have your doll back!" He called. He walked down the hill and tripped. "What the-" He spun around. There was Deidara lying on the ground. "You were there the whole time?" Hidan asked. No answer. "Deidara?" Hidan poked him. He was asleep. "Dammit!" Hidan said. "Wake up dude! I'm gonna be late!" Hidan urged, shaking him. He looked at his watch (which was there before…?). _Deidara sleeps like a log…_ Hidan started yelling in his ear. "HELLO!!??" Nothing.

-:-A few attempts Later… -:-

Hidan pulled out his walkie talkie and called Ino.

"What?"

"I need you or Hina-chan to scream really loud." He requested.

"What!?" Ino asked in disbelief. Hidan glanced at Deidara again.

"On second thought… make it Hina-chan." Hidan said.

"Why?"

"Deidara's sleeping."

"……………"

Hidan held the walkie talkie to Deidara's ear.

"Now?" Ino asked. "Yeah."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He heard Hinata scream.

Deidara shot up. "HINATA-CHAN!!" He yelled. Hidan quickly hid the walkie talkie. "What'd you do this time!?" Deidara looked at Hidan. He held up the Lenalee doll… er… action figure. "Lenalee!" Deidara chimed. "Can we go back now? I'm bored." Hidan said. "Why what time is it?" Deidara looked at Hidan's watch. "2:00!? I have an Hour to pack!!" Deidara cried, running ahead. Then stopped. "WE'RE FAR AWAY FROM HOME!!" He clutched his head. Hidan ran ahead of him. "WAIT!" Hidan stuck out his tongue. "Nyaa! Gotta hurry!" He said. "I CAN'T RUN LIKE YOU!" Deidara yelled. Then he remembered Hinata's scream. "I'M COMING HINATA!!" He said, running almost as fast as Hidan.

* * *

Hinata walked into the kitchen. "I hope Hidan's okay…" She said, looking back to her room. "Don't worry, he's very durable. Trust us." Deidara said. Hidan fell down the stairs. "Ugh…" he muttered. "Ah, so he lives." Itachi stated. "Damn right I did…" He trailed off. "And now I'ma wanting some of that food… there…" He grumbled crawling to the table. "It hurts to breathe…" He mumbled. "You gonna be okay?" Deidara asked. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M GOING TO BE OKAY!?" Hidan yelled. "Hm. Well, I'm going to take a shower now…" Deidara said, getting up and leaving.

-:-

Hinata was taking her laundry to her room (Which was in front of Deidara's, remember). She stopped when she heard an angry growl from Deidara's room. "HIDAN!! STOP STEALING MY SHIRTS!!" Deidara opened his door. He had nothing on but his pants. "…!!" Hinata blushed a dark red. "YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR SHIRTS ANYMORE!!" Deidara yelled again. "Aahh…" Hinata fainted. "Huh?" Deidara just noticed her standing in the hallway. And that he was half naked in the hallway. "H-Hinata!!" Deidara ran to her side. Her laundry was scattered everywhere. –Ahem- along with her unmentionables. Deidara blushed.

"No…shirt…" Hinata murmured. "Uh… Hinata?" Deidara said, shaking her slightly. "Wha…?" Hinata opened her eyes. "Ah!" She sat straight up, bumping into Deidara's face. "Ow." Deidara said. "Deidara-kun…" Hinata felt dizzy again. She was a little too close for comfort. "Don't faint on me again, okay?" Deidara said, smiling. "Ah… okay…" Hinata said. They stared into each other's eyes. "Deidara-kun…" Hinata whispered. "Hinata…" He touched her face, brushing a stray hair from her face. He leaned in closer, their lips about to touch...

"Hitting it off right away, huh?" Hidan said, standing in the doorway of his own room. "Shut up! I'm not you!" Deidara said, snapping back to reality. "Ah… I should get going… my laundry… you know…" Hinata said, blushing. Deidara let her go. "Yeah…" Hinata hurriedly picked up her laundry and went to her room.

Deidara stared at the closed door for a minute, until something was thrown at his face. "…?" It was a shirt. He looked back and saw Hidan still at his door. "Nice try!" He said, grinning. "Hmph." He put on the shirt. "_Nice Try_!" Deidara murmured to himself, going to his room and closing the door.

Hinata dumped her laundry on her bed. She felt her cheek and realized that she was still blushing. _What is this feeling…?_ She asked herself.

* * *

Deidara and Hidan slowed their running a bit when they heard screaming in the distance. The roar of a monster was heard. It slid past them, roaring, causing fear and terror across the streets of Konoha. "What was…?" Deidara began. Hidan ignored him and continued running. Hinata's scream echoed in his head again. "HINATAA!!" He yelled, running to their house.

-:-

Hidan made a turn into an alley and turned on his walkie talkie. "Ino." He said. "Hah?" she responded. "Hina-chan's scream sent him going faster than me. He's coming fast." He told her. "Just get ready." Hidan said. "Yeah." Ino said, hanging up. I guess. Hidan put it in his pocket and started running back himself.

-:-

"HINATA!!" Deidara called, slamming the door open. "D-D-Dei-chan!" Hinata said, blushing at the name. "'Dei-chan'?" Deidara blushed. Hinata held out the small bag of chocolates. "Wh-what's this?" Deidara asked. "Chocolates… I made them…" Hinata said. Deidara blushed darker. _Wow… chocolates from Hinata…_Deidara melted at the thought. Deidara happily took the bag. "Th… Thank you, Hinata-chan!" Deidara took a bite of the chocolate. _It's good…!_ He thought, a little surprised. "Hinata had to go through hell to make that!" Ino laughed. Deidara smiled.

A hand reached in and took a piece of chocolate. "Awesome job, Hina-chan! You're the best cook in the world!" It was Hidan. "Hey!" Deidara said. Hinata laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "It's the leader! Open up!" The leader called. Deidara opened the door. "We came to say good bye to our friend Deidara… who hasn't packed yet. Why haven't you packed yet?" The leader said.

"AAAAAHHH!!! IT'S 3:00!!" Deidara yelled, running to his room the chocolates in his hand. He stuffed his drawers in a suitcase and ran to the living room. He took everything that was his from the living room, bathroom, and kitchen and stuffed into the suitcase. He ran frantically to his own room again. A few minutes later, his mattress was on his back. "Must… fit… into… suitcase…!" He said.

"Relax, man. Nobody's here yet." Hidan said. A car pulled up on the street. Deidara screamed in terror. "Uh… Who said it was for you anyways…?" Hidan shrugged. "The license plate says Here4Dei." The leader pointed out. Deidara screamed again. "…Uh… It can't get any worse…?" Hidan said, desperately trying to stay on the bright side. Too bad the bright side was pretty dark.

A rather muscular fellow stepped out of the car. Deidara paled. "Any'a yous guys order pizza?" He said. "Oh-Oh yeah! I kinda ordered pizza a little while ago… heh heh…" Hidan laughed. Deidara fell over backwards. "HOW DO YOU PLAN ON PAYING FOR THAT!?" Deidara yelled. "Kakuzu…" Hidan held out a hand. "Wha-!? Oh my god… fine. You owe me though." Kakuzu growled, taking out his wallet. Hidan grinned. "Many thanks, man." He paid for the pizza and the man left.

"That was scary…" Hinata said. "Oi…" Ino said. "So… who's picking you up?" she asked, turning to Deidara. "Mom… " Deidara responded. "Well, knowing her, she'll be late. Better pack up now." Ino instructed. "Yeah…" Deidara lay on his mattress on the floor.

-:- 6:00pm -:-

The Akatsukis decided to stay and wait for Deidara's mom to arrive. Hinata's chocolates were gone, and the cook herself had disappeared into her room. Ino fell asleep on the couch, Hidan on the floor.

The pizza box was carelessly left on the floor, waiting for someone to trip and fall and stain their shirts with it's leftover pizza sauce. Unfortunately, the leader was the person it was waiting for. "Hidan! Clean up after yourself! It's disgusting!" he yelled, peeling off a pepperoni slice off his face. He threw it at Hidan's face, landing straight in the mouth. Hidan choked a bit and swallowed it eventually. "Mmm... pepperoni..." He murmured. Then a box hit his head. "This belongs to you." The leader said. "Thank you." Hidan said.

He looked around. "Where's Hina-chan?" He asked to no one in particular. "Her room... I don't know why..." Ino said in her sleep. "Thank you Ino." Hidan said, feeling awkward talking to someone who was sleeping. "No problem... dood..." Ino muttered, turning in her sleep. "…"

-:- With Hinata -:-

She sat there, eraser shavings, pencils, and paper scattered across her desk (which was there... when?). She was drawing Deidara, Ino, Hidan, and her in a picture all from memory. Deidara was hugging her, Ino to his left and Hidan in the back, making a stretchy face. She finished the picture with her signature, small and simple in the lower right corner. She almost shed a tear when she looked at it. She really was going to miss him a lot.

-:-

There was a knock at the door. "Deidara!! –hic- Ino!! Mommy's here –barfing noises-" was the voice… of Mrs. Yamanaka. "My god… she's drunk…" The leader said.

"is it all over the porch…?" Deidara asked through the door, almost scared to open it. "No –cough- I aimed for the garden…urp…" his mother responded. "You ready to go now honey…?" she asked. "…" Deidara looked back at his friends. They all stood up. Hidan shook Ino awake. "You're mom's here." He said. "EH!?" Ino shot up. "Where's Hinata!?" she asked, jumping off the couch and to where Hinata was in her room.

"Hinata! Our mom's here!" she called through the door. "Really!?" Hinata opened the door and ran out to the living room. "Deidara-kun!" she called. "Hinata!" she held out the piece of paper with her drawing on it. "What's this?" Deidara looked at the drawing. "Hinata… this is…" He looked at her. "…this is amazing… the best drawing I've ever seen!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "Ah…" Hinata smiled. "Something to remember me by… I guess." She said, hugging him back.

"Deidara!! Are you ready!?" his mother called. "Oh… um… Coming mom…!" he called back. He looked at everyone, took a deep breath, and said, "Goodbye… Guys."

Everyone came into a huge group hug. "We'll miss you, Deidara!" they said. And for the record, it was a man-hug. A hug between a group of friends that happen to be guys. And two girls. Yeah. "DEIDARA!! COME ON!!" his mother shrieked. "COMING!!" He yelled. He took all of his bags in his hand and opened the door. He looked back, giving Ino a worried look. "When you die, give me your stuff." Was all she said. He laughed, walking to the car and putting his bags in the back.

But he was forgetting something.

Hinata was standing at the door, smiling at him. He looked over at his mom, who was kicking his stuff, yelling curses at them for not fitting properly, and looked back at Hinata. He ran over and kissed her on the cheek. "Oooooohhhhh!! –heart, heart-" Everyone chimed. Hinata blushed, touching her cheek. Ino put an arm around her shoulder. "Bye Bye, Dei-chan!!" she called. Deidara blushed at the nickname.

The bags finally fit, and Deidara's mom was in the driver's seat. She waved at Ino, who didn't respond at all. Deidara opened the window and waved back at them.

"There goes one of them…!" The leader sobbed. Flower-chan patted his back. "It's okay… you're leaving too." She said. He sobbed even louder. (I don't know if you've noticed, but that was supposed to be a comical moment. Laugh. LAUGH!!)

* * *

And of course, the others moved as well, leaving only Hinata, Ino, and Itachi as the remnants of Akatsukis. Well, the two girls weren't officially part of Akatsuki in the first place, but it was fun having them around. Anyway, Deidara did live his life as he did describe in chapter 11.

Now, I have nothing else to say about the childhood part of the story. So probably the next few chapters are only going to be the present Akatsuki. That is all. (Not the end of the story)

PS: Sorry for the long wait. It's just that there's a chapter to Kisame's Corner that I've been putting off for a long time now…


	14. Can i Make It Up To You Now?

**Childhood Memories**

Okay, I don't remember if I explained it well in the last chapter, so from now on, it'll be Future Akatsukis and… oh wait… I forgot, Neji's stuck on an uninhabited island… Yeah, I'll tune you in with that too. Later.

Chapter 14

_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_ Hinata paced back and forth in her bedroom after she put away her laundry. She was still blushing and it had already been at least an hour since that happened! She's never blushed this long before! _Am I sick? Do I have a fever? What!?_ She had a small ditch in her floor due to all the pacing.

Then it hit her. _I'll just ask him! Yeah! I'll just ask him if…_ Hinata felt another hour's worth of blush creeping onto her cheeks.

She opened her door and went over to Deidara's room, knocking on the door. "Are you there…?" she asked. The door opened to reveal a fully clothed Deidara. "I… I- I wanted to ask you… something…" She said. "Sure, okay." Deidara moved aside so she could come in. He closed the door behind her and turned around. "Yeah?" He asked. "Um…" Hinata started.

Itachi walked by the door on his way to his room when he heard Deidara and Hinata talking. He put his ear to the door. Hidan came up the stairs, seeing Itachi eavesdropping. "Whatcha doing?" he whispered. "Shh." Itachi said. Hidan listened too.

"Um…D-d-… Do you… like me?" Hinata asked. _LOVE!! Not LIKE!! What's wrong with you!?Aarrgh!! Wait! Maybe you can just rephrase that… _Hinata screamed in her head. But Deidara looked like he was about to answer. _CRAP!! YOU'RE TOO SLOW, HINATA!! He's already answering!!_ She thought.

_This could be my chance! My ultimate chance to say I love her! Again!_ Deidara thought triumphantly. "Hinata, I don't like you… I-" _Love you._ Deidara stopped._ That's not supposed to be in Italics!! _Deidara thought. "Hinata… I-" _Love you._ Deidara almost cursed to himself. _Why can't I say it!? You've done it before!!_ Deidara looked at Hinata again.

'_Hinata I' what?_ Hinata was confused. _Oh no… unless he means…_Hinata felt heartbroken. "Oh… okay…" She said. She started to walk out his door.

Itachi pushed Hidan aside as he ran to hide. Hinata opened the door, and as a reflex he played dead. Itachi slapped his forehead. _Idiot!_ Itachi thought angrily. Hinata paid no mind to Hidan lying on the floor and retreated to her own room. Itachi crawled back to see what Deidara was like. He had a look of utmost disbelief of what happened.

"NICE JOB!!" Both Hidan and Itachi yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed.

"Great job, Deidara, you made Hina-chan cry _and_ make her feel rejected." Hidan said, struggling to keep from laughing. "Making a lady cry is unforgivable. Tsk, tsk." Itachi, however, expertly hid his laugh. Deidara twitched. "Well, what do ya want me to do? What _should_ I do!? I can't just leave her there! Oh god… I hope she's okay!" he said. "Of course she's NOT okay! After all… she feels… REJECTED." Hidan said. "Aargh!! You're not helping me!!" Deidara yelled.

As Hidan kept ranting on about Deidara making Hinata feel bad, Itachi sighed. "I'll help you." He said. Deidara froze. "Really!?" He suddenly popped up right in front of him. "Yeah…" He said.

-:-

"Okay… the key to steal a woman's heart is…" Itachi started. "Wait a sec… I've been wondering this for a while now. Aren't you and Hidan after her too…? I mean… you guys love her too… don't you?" Deidara cut in. "Hmm… yeah. But we both know that you want her the most." He said. "Heh heh…" Deidara scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. Anyway… Flowers." Itachi had led Deidara to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. In other words, the family business. "Ino!" Deidara called. "Huh?" She was sleeping at the counter… again. "Oh, Hi Brother…" Ino nodded off again. "Ino come on! I'm in a serious problem with Hinata!" Deidara said. Ino instantly woke up. "Oh?" She was up and right in front of Deidara in a flash. "So… what kind of problem?" she asked, giving him a smirk. "U-uh… um… well…" Deidara stammered.

"He broke little Hinata-chan's heart… a sad tragedy in the Hyuga Household." Itachi said. "Ooh… heartbreak, oh the drama!" Ino struck a dramatic pose. "So, how'd he do it?" She said. "It was all a huge misunderstanding! Really! I was… she was…" Deidara started stammering again. "I can tell you, I was watching the whole thing." Itachi said.

(Explaining…)

"Deidara, you're such a baby!" Ino scolded. "It's not my fault she's the love of my life and that I can't talk to her straight on anymore!" Deidara complained. "… It Kinda is." Ino stated. "Ooohhh… I'm such a loser!" Deidara said. "But you're _our_ loser." Ino patted his back.

"I don't think Flowers can help you, my dear brother." She said. "Huh?" Deidara looked at her. "Sure, Girls like Flowers… but what our dear Hinata needs is something home made." Ino explained. "So I should grow my own flowers?" Deidara asked. "No. Something else." Deidara thought a moment. "Like an original drawing of a flower?" He asked.

"Hm… try something like… well… how to explain this…" Itachi started. "Um… Let's try this. You make a romantic date just to apologize, and she falls in love with you again." He said. "Or you take her flying on one of your clay birds like in that Disney movie." Ino said. Deidara took out a pad and paper and started writing it all down. "And then you apologize and set things straight in the air with a nice view of the moon." Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'd sure feel loved with that. Oh… I've got to do something." Ino went into the back room. She took out a forever familiar walkie talkie.

-:- Hinata's house; Hidan's room -:-

Hidan took out another very familiar walkie talkie. "Hidan!" It was Ino. "Haven't used these in a while huh?" Hidan said. "Well… Here's the latest plan." Ino told Hidan everything. "That's very good." He said. "Just tell me if there's any way I can help, k?" He added. "Sure." Ino hung up.

-:- Yamanaka Flower Shop -:-

Ino came back. "Okay, what time're ya gonna go?" She asked. "What?" Deidara said. "Well… you're certainly not going in your old rag of an Akatsuki uniform, are you?" She asked. Deidara took a look at what he was wearing. From afar it looked like a normal good condition Akatsuki cloak. But closer, it looked more and more like a family of rats had it for lunch, spit it out, and left it there to die. And while it was left to die, various cars, carts, animals, and humans stepped/ drove on it. It looked like… quote- a piece of $$ Dipped in $# and left to dry- unquote.

"I suppose not…" Deidara was suddenly pulled into a dimly lit room. "H-Hey! What're you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLRIGHT!!!" Ino yelled. She had tied him to a chair in less than half a second. "The hair! The clothes! The charm! We'll have lots of work to do Itachi!" Ino cheered. "Uh… no. This is as far as I go." Itachi said, getting in a comfortable position in the corner. "Call someone else." He said. Ino pouted, then pulled out the walkie talkie. "Hidan!!" She called.

He was there in a heartbeat. "I can help!?" He asked eagerly. "Yup! You get the suit ready and I'll work on the hair!" Ino said. They both had that look on their face: ( XD ) Hidan was about to run out the door when Ino grabbed his collar. "And get a dress for Hinata too, got it?" She said. Hidan nodded. "C'MON ITACHI!! WE HAVE SOME WORK TO DO!!" He cheered, grabbing Itachi by the collar and dragging him out the door.

"Wow." Ino said. "What?" Deidara asked. "You're hair's so soft. It's like a pillow!" Ino rubbed his hair to her face. "Hey! Cut that out!" Deidara said. "And why am I still tied up!?" He asked.

-:- A few hairstyles later… -:-

"Well isn't that just troublesome!" Ino huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "What…?' Deidara asked. "No matter what hairstyle I try, it somehow doesn't suit you." She said. "Maybe I should just go with the original 'Deidara look'?" Deidara said. Ino sighed. "But I was so looking forward to a little change, you know?" she put his hair back into his usual ponytail.

Deidara sighed in relief. "Besides, it's not like I'm getting married, right?" he said. "Well… better be prepared anyway. I'll be doing the same thing on you're wedding day." Ino stated. "Aw man…" Deidara said.

-:- With Hidan and Itachi -:-

"Oh! Oh! Look at this! This would look so cute on Hina-chan!! OH!! Or maybe this!? Ohh!! Let's get them all!" Hidan said. "… You have no shame. Let's start with Deidara's clothes first. Then Hinata-chan's, okay?" Itachi said. "Fine." Hidan sighed, following Itachi into the… guy section? What do you call it!? I don't go shopping everyday like most people! Well, they went to the part of the store where you buy suits and all that nice crap.

"Come on, man! At least _pretend_ to care! This is our friend Deidara and his first love here!" Itachi said. "Okay. How 'bout… that one?" Hidan pointed to a random suit. Itachi gave it some thought. "Actually… that looks pretty good." He said. "Cool. Can I pick out a dress for Hina-chan now?" Hidan asked. "_sigh…_Go ahead." He said. Hidan squealed in delight and automatically ran around the store looking at every dress present, dubbing them worthy for Hina-chan. I-I mean uh… Hinata.

They paid for the clothes and went home.

-:- …Yeah. -:-

"What's with all the dresses!?" Ino yelled. "Hidan did it!" Itachi accused, pointing at Hidan. "Guilty as charged." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Ino sighed. "Well she's not gonna wear ALL of these dresses!!" Ino said. "You never know…" Hidan chimed. "…fine, Deidara, you and Hidan choose the top three you like best and choose again from that. Okay?" Ino instructed. "Are you kidding!? There are over 30 dresses in that pile!" Itachi said. "We'll take as long as we have to." Ino looked at the clock. It was 2:00pm right now. "In the 7 hours that we got."

-:- 3 hours later -:-

"This dress looks nice…" Deidara commented. "Glad to hear that. Now what'd make me even _happier _would be the fact that YOU TWO WOULD JUST PICK SOMETHING ALREADY!!" Itachi yelled. Hidan and Deidara, for the past 3 hours, 25 minutes, and 14 seconds, had been doing nothing but stare at all the dresses Hidan had chosen. "Only 3 huh?" they muttered.

Ino sighed. "HERE!! LEMME CHOOSE FOR YOU!!" Ino took 3 of the cutest dresses she saw on the rack that she had observed while waiting for Hidan and Deidara. "There! Now choose from these three!" Ino ordered angrily. "Hmm… Only one huh?" The two said.

-:- About 4 hours later… -:-

Itachi clenched his fists in anger. They was sitting on the floor, just staring at the three dresses laid before him. Heck, they might've trained themselves to sleep with their eyes open. "JUST PICK OOOOONNNNNEEEEEE!!!" He yelled. Itachi grabbed the one he thought would look best on Hinata and held it up to they're faces. Their faces lit up. "Perfect!" they said in unison, clapping their hands together. Itachi kicked them in the stomach.

"Okay, Okay. Hidan, tell Hinata to try this on." Hidan took the dress and ran back to the Hyuga household. "Okay, Deidara, let's get you in that tuxedo." Ino turned around. "Huh?" The tuxedo was thrown at his face. "Put it on!" Ino said. "Oh, right." Deidara told Ino to turn around, and he started changing.

About five minutes later he had the suit on properly. "Heh. Looking good, Deidara." Itachi said. "Thanks… I guess." Deidara said. "Wow! My brother is growing up!" Ino sobbed. "What!?" Deidara screeched. "It seems like only yesterday… you were indirectly asking me for help in your relationships… but now, it's my last time helping you! You're on your own now, my brother!" Ino cried into her sleeve. "Wait a second! What!?" Deidara asked.

"You'd better be off now, Don't wanna keep her waiting!" Ino cheered, suddenly okay. "Uh… sure. Okay." Deidara took some clay and made the bird. He hopped on and flew towards Hinata's house.

-:- A few minutes earlier -:-

"Hinata-chan!" Hidan called through the door to her room. Hinata answered the door. "Yes?" she asked. She looked at the dress he was holding. "Can you try this on?" He held up the dress. "Uh… sure… but where did you get this?" she asked, taking the dress in her hands. "It's from Deidara, k? Just wear it." He said, winking. She blushed. "Uh… okay… Th-thank you." Hinata closed the door.

Hinata smiled, hugging the dress. _From Deidara-kun…_She put the dress on, looking at it in the mirror. _Wow… this looks great… Deidara-kun's so nice to get this for me... _she blushed. _Aahh… Deidara-kuun…_ She felt her cheeks. Yup, definitely another hour's worth of blush.

She heard a tapping on her window. She opened her window and gasped. It was Deidara, flying on his clay bird, outstretching a hand for her to join him. "Deidara-kun…" She whispered. "Hinata. I'm sorry about earlier. Can I make it up to you now?" He asked. Hinata blushed. "Ah…" She took his hand, and he gracefully pulled her on the bird.

"Who knew he was such a ladies man!?" Itachi growled. "Calm down… you'll find your someone… someday." Ino said. "No one wants to hear that!" Itachi said. "Hey, I tired, right?" She said. (BTW, they were watching from the doorway.)

Deidara glanced back and waved at them as he started flying away. "He saw us!" Ino cried. She held up a peace sign. "Good luck!" She whispered rather loudly.

Hinata hugged him, burying her face in his shirt. He put an arm around her waist. "Did I mention my fear of heights when I was younger…?" Hinata laughed. Deidara gave her a worried look, then hugged her tightly. "The dress looks great on you, Hinata…" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She blushed. "Thank you… Deidara-kun…" she said.

By now they had flown over to the nearby hills alongside Konoha. They found a place on a cliff, the moon so close, it seemed as if you could touch it. "It's so pretty, Deidara-kun, the moon!" Hinata said. "If it were physically possible, I'd take you to the moon myself." Deidara said, taking her hand. Hinata laughed, making Deidara blush.

"Hinata." He said. "Hm?" She said, looking at him. "You know that thing I couldn't say earlier?" He asked. "You mean when you started saying, 'Hinata I- Hinata I-'?" Hinata laughed. Deidara put an arm around her waist, his other one touching her face. Hinata blushed. "I'm ready to tell you now." He whispered, his breath sending chills down her spine.

"Can I be… you're first kiss, Hinata?" He whispered, nosing her cheek. "Yes…" Hinata said. Deidara leaned down and met her lips in a gentle kiss. Hinata closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart for air. "So what'd you want to tell me?" Hinata asked. "I love you." Deidara smiled, kissing her again. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Deidara-kun…" Hinata said. "Hm?" Deidara asked. "I love you too…"_Yes! I said it! I said the word LOVE!! And Deidara-kun loves me too! I'm so… I'm so, so happy!_ Hinata hugged him back.

"Hinata and Deidara… grew up –sob- so fast!" Ino sobbed. "I know!! Uwahaaahahaaa waaahh!" Hidan cried. "Guys! Shut up!" Itachi said. They were watching from the bushes. "B-but… We… we can't help it!" Ino said. "He doesn't need my help anymore! Waah!!" Ino cried.

"Let's go home now, yeah? It's getting a little cold out." Deidara said, carrying Hinata bridal style onto the bird. "You're really light, you know that?" He laughed, nuzzling her cheek. She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Deidara-kun…" Hinata fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead, wrapping her up in his coat.

_I don't really know why we had to dress up, or why I flew to this hill just outside of Konoha. But I know for sure, this was truly, the best day of my life. _

-:- Hyuga Household. -:-

"Deidaaaara!!" Hidan chimed, twirling around Hinata's room as he entered.

… _and the best day of my life was cut short by a shirtless idiot. _

"Shh. She's sleeping." Deidara said, laying her down on her bed. "Well, she's got to change into her pajamas, you know." Hidan pointed out. Deidara blushed. "Heey… if you're scared, I'd gladly-" Hidan was elbowed in the face. "I-I-I can do it!" He said. He slowly reached for Hinata's collar, his hand twitching a few times. Sweat trailed down his face. "Nrrgh… Argh… NRAAAAAH! I CAN'T DO IT! He (almost) yelled. Just then, Ino popped up in the window. "Need help?" She asked. "Aheh heh…" Deidara laughed.

Hidan was forced out of the room, while Deidara just faced away from the two. "Okay, you can turn around now." Ino said. Deidara did so, taking a seat beside Hinata. He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I hear wedding bells!" Ino squealed. Deidara blushed. "I-Ino! It's too soon!" He said. "So _later_, then. Okay, I can wait that long!" Ino grinned at Deidara's blush getting darker. "Okay, I'll leave you two _alone_ now!" Ino winked, and jumped out the window.

Deidara looked back at Hinata on the bed. He kissed her again, leaving the room to change in his own.

"So, you won." Came a voice in the hallway. "Hm?" Deidara looked down the hall. "Congratulations! You look like a fine man to marry my daughter, you lucky son of a-" It was Hiashi. "Thank you, but… wait, WHAT!?" Deidara blushed again. "M-M-Marriage!?" Deidara said. "What else? You won on the third day… or was it fourth? Who's counting? Oh you lucky, lucky man! Congratulations, congratulations! Haha!" Hiashi patted Deidara hard on the back. He grabbed his shoulder. "Now, treat her nicely, or there'll be consequences!" He laughed. Suddenly a spotlight shone on Mr. Broom in the corner. "That's not the only thing to fear if you make her cry. Now, off to bed, it's very late, you know. Young men like you need their sleep!" Hiashi continued his way down the hall.

_That was weird…_ Deidara thought, plopping on his bed. He really wanted to sleep with Hinata tonight, but he would manage. He hoped. He changed into pajamas and turned out the light.

-:- About 12:00 Midnight -:-

_I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT HER!!_ Deidara yelled in his head. _I need her by my side right now! I can't sleep! It's suddenly very cold in my room! Aaargh!!_ He frantically tried to find a comfortable position on his bed. Nothing. He sat up in his bed. _I'm going to Hinata's room right now!_ He decided.

He slowly opened the door. Hinata sat up in bed. "Can't sleep?" She asked, keeping her voice low. "It suddenly got very cold in my room. I need you by my side, Hinata." Deidara responded, closing the door behind him. "Can I stay with you?" He asked innocently. Hinata laughed. "Go ahead." In a heartbeat, Deidara was hugging her tightly. "This beats my room alone by a longshot!" He said, snuggling as close as possible. They both fell asleep.

Meanwhile a shadow lurked in the shadows. "They're already acting like a married couple!" He said. "That's great! Keep me updated, okay?" A voice said. "Yeah." The guy (CoughHidanCough) put the walkie talkie away and went back to his room.

End of chapter. I plan to end this story before school starts in September, so In about 2 or 3 chapters, okay? Thanks.


	15. First Date: You saw this coming

**Childhood Memories**

Last chapter prior to the Epilogue…

And from the last chapter, they woke up. Yes… a very hectic morning involving A very Ignorant Neji, a Deidara in Hinata's bed, and a violently cursing Hiashi. Good day.

Chapter 15

(Before you read, **YOU SAW THIS COMING**. You'll know what I'm talking about)

"Hidaaaaaan!!" Ino called, barging into his room. He was still asleep, despite all the noise from this morning. "Hidan…?" Ino stood next to his bed. She poked him. Nothing. She poked him again. Still nothing. She punched him. Nothing. "Hidan!" She took the pillow he was hugging and hit him with it. My god… nothing happened! She put her plans all written on paper on the side table on the other side of the bed. She was about to punch him again, but suddenly he shot up, accidentally kissing her.

He opened his eyes, quickly pulling away. _Holy shit…! _He thought. Ino, turning a very dark red, slammed his head face first against the wall. "HIDAAAAN!!!" She had dented the wall with Hidan's face. "I-I'M SORRY!!" He said frantically. "YOU'D BETTER THANK YOUR GOD YOU'RE IMMORTAL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" She screamed, putting a pillow to his face trying to suffocate him.

"I'M SORRY!! STOP IT!!" Hidan pleaded. Ino started hitting him with the pillow. "I'M GONNA RIP OFF THA EVIL ACCURSED MOUTH OF YOURS!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" She screamed. He managed to grab her wrist. "Good _Morning._" He said. Ino covered her face. "You suck…" She said. Letting go, he blushed a little himself, and turned away.

"Terribly sorry, now what did you want to show me?" Hidan asked, taking the papers from the side table. Ino immediately brightened up. She always loved plotting evil things. (Don't we all?)

She took the plans from his hands, explaining them. "I've outdone myself with this one." She said proudly, her blush still hanging around a bit. "Giant robots… Plans A and B… this is really complicated…" Hidan commented, scratching his head. "I stayed up half of last night coming up with it." Ino said, yawning. "So we need The leader, Flower-chan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and of course, Deidara and Hinata." She read off her list.

"So wherever they're going, The leader and Flower-chan meet them there, and the date becomes a double date." Hidan nodded. "And we're waiting nearby, letting Deidara overhear our plan B, and he leaves to get ahead of us. And when he's gone, we execute plan A. So that makes Flower-chan and leader's role done. And then…"

Hidan dazedly stared at her. "You know, you're kinda cute yourself." He blurted out. Ino stopped. "What?" She asked. Hidan froze. "Uh… N-Nothing! Uh- Please go on!" He said quickly, blushing slightly. Ino gave him a weird look, and continued. _Well shit. I'm hella confused now… And it's not the plan I'm confused about… My heart's making me a complete wreck on feelings right now…_

"… Got it?" Ino finished. Hidan snapped to reality. "U-Uh… yeah! Sure…" He watched as Ino left the room. After she was gone, he lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _That kiss felt kinda good… for one that happened while I was half asleep…_ He thought. _But Don't I love Hina-chan…? _Laughing to himself, he sat up. _I guess that's what I get for hanging around two girls for a childhood..._

… _Besides Flower-chan._

-:-

Ino leaned on the door, sighing deeply. She was still blushing. She put a hand to her face. _That idiot…_ She thought walking to the living room.

"How're those bruises treating ya?" She asked, seeing Deidara lying on the couch. "Mr. Broom hates my guts…" she heard him say. Ino silently sat down beside him, turning on the T.V. …_silently._ Deidara knew something happened.

"What'd Hidan do this time?" Deidara asked, expecting the most common answer that he could think of. "He kissed me." That wasn't one of them. "KISSED YOU!?" He sat straight up. "Mm hmm." Ino changed the channel again. "Accidentally though." She added, finally settling on one anime on T.V. "Y-You wanna… talk about it?" He asked, a little worried. "Nah, I already punished him for what he's done." Deidara thought he saw a satisfied smirk on her face.

-:-

"So, where're ya taking Hinata today?" Ino asked. Deidara was about to answer, but suddenly remembered what she did in the past. The plotting, the scheming… the plotting. "…Why…?" He asked cautiously. Ino shrugged. "Just wanna know… I guess." She replied. He gave her a strange look. "What?" She said. "You're plotting something." He stated. "No I'm not." Oh, Ino. The Queen of Lies. "_Liiies…"_ Deidara hissed, hiding behind a pillow. Now Ino gave him a strange look.

"Well, if you really think I'm plotting something, Don't you think that if you didn't tell me, I'd just follow you when you left?" she asked, smiling at her brother's confused look. _She's smarter than I thought…_Deidara thought, considering his options. Unfortunately for him, all options led to his humiliating end of his first – and probably not the last- ruined first date.

Sighing in Defeat, he decided to just tell her. "But in return of me telling you, you gotta let off one thing off your _evil deed._" That last part came out more as a hiss than a statement.

_Okay, the Giant Robots are out._ Ino agreed to the terms, crossing her fingers behind her back. _…but not making any promises… kukuku…_

"I'm going to take her to that new amusement park in town. I heard there were fireworks at the end." He said. "Huh. Okay. Thanks."

………… "Yeah, I'll just… go." Ino left the Living room.

Ino slammed Hidan's door open. "Change of plans!" She said, making her way to the bed. Hidan was fast asleep. "You fell asleep!?" she asked. Hidan woke up. "Huh…?" He turned around, falling back asleep. Until Ino kicked the bed. "Waah! Let me sleep!" He whined, his face in his pillow. "I can't believe you fell asleep again!!" Ino screamed, kicking Hidan off the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up…" He groaned, sitting up and scratching his head. "What, didn't get much sleep last night?" She asked. "As a matter of fact… Yes. I didn't get much sleep last night." He said, standing up to stretch. "And… do you always sleep with no shirt on…?" She asked again. "Yeah. Why?" Hidan was starting to wonder where all these questions were coming from. "Oh, nothing. And another thing-"

"What is this, an interview? I'm very flattered, but not interested." Hidan interrupted. By now Ino had laid down on his bed, watching him as she shot random questions. "I just came by to tell you where Deidara was going to take Hinata… and how We'll be changing the plans a little here and there…" Ino sat up, busying herself with the bunches of (unneeded) papers and plans.

_She's acting a little weird…_ Hidan thought, giving her a slight worried look. "Ino…" He started. "Hm?" She didn't turn away from the papers, but she was listening. "…Was that kiss earlier… was that your first one?" He braced himself for another punch in the face or suffocation pillow of doom. But instead, came a calm and slow answer.

"Hmm… Yeah." This time she looked at him. "Uh… I-I'm sorry. I guess…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "No problem, don't worry about it. Anyway, here, instead of you dressing up as Hinata's Dad, you could…"

Hidan zoned out again. _I wanna kiss her again…_ He thought blankly.

"…and I reeeeeeeeally wanna keep the giant robots at the end and… why are you staring at me like that?" Ino noticed Hidan staring at her, and frankly… it kinda creeped her out. "Hey, are you okay?" She waved a hand in front of his face. The moment she brought her hand down, he leaned in and kissed her again.

_What the hell is he doing!?_

_What the hell am I doing!?_ Hidan backed away (quickly I might add) and sat on the floor. "I'm sooo sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! It just… I just…" Ino put a finger to his lips. Once he was quiet, she pointed to the plans in her hand. "It's fine. Really. Now I really need your help on something!" Ino laughed at his expression: A blush smeared across his face, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Uh… O-Okay! Um, let's get to revising our plan!" Hidan stammered.

Deidara flinched. "Hm?" Hinata looked at him. "Something… very awkward happened just now…

-:- And now, I shall tell you what the Akatsukis back home are doing!! -:-

"The T.V. turned off…" The leader murmured. Indeed, the T.V. had been on since chapter 5. Well, it broke down at chapter 10, but the leader just noticed. Flower-chan had left a while ago to eat, bathe, sleep, and rest her eyes.

"Leader! Come on! Get ready!" She called from the bedroom. The leader blinked for once in the entire fanfiction, his eyes hurt. Rubbing his temples he stood up and glanced at Kakuzu and Sasori, frozen in place. "Hmph." He said, making his way to the bathroom to shower (for once in a looong time.)

There was a knock at the door. "Itachi. Hi." Flower-chan had answered the door, for once dressed in casual clothes. "What's the occasion?" Itachi asked. "The leader and I Are going out on a date tonight. So, what brings you back?" she asked. "The Gaping black hole that was once my source of life; the heart that used to love." Itachi said flatly. "I see, you lost, apparently. Well, I'm sure there are other-" Itachi held up a hand. "Spare me the pity. I just wanna sleep… and not wake up…" He dragged himself to his room and closed the door.

(And thus came his life as a true… emo.)

"I hope Itachi-san's alright…" Tobi said, appearing at the door. Kisame and Zetsu had come home as well. "Ah, hello Tobi. Could you watch the house while I'm gone?" Flower-chan asked him, talking to him as if he were a little kid. "Ah! Yes! I'll guard it with my life, Flower-chan… sama!" Tobi saluted. Flower-chan smiled, then turned to Kisame and Zetsu, her tone going back to her womanly seriousness. "Make sure the house doesn't burn down. The leader and I are going on a date tonight." She explained.

_That explains her good mood…_They thought.

The leader appeared behind her, panting slightly. "Fast changing is not healthy…" He said. He immediately straightened up. "Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi." He nodded to each of them. As Flower-chan walked out the door, the leader stopped, letting her go ahead. "Sasori and Kakuzu are half dead on the couch. I'll expect that gone when I come back." He said, continuing on his way.

Kisame looked at the couch. "Disgusting…" He said. "Let's just eat them." Zetsu said. "**Yeah. Let's eat a rotting piece of wood and the human spool of thread. Mmm! Appetizing."** His other half said sarcastically. "Wow Zetsu, usually your two halves get along and speak normally. 'The first time I've heard them separated in a long time." Kisame commented. **"Shut up, you."**

Kisame rubbed his hands together. "Can't let the already rotting piece of wood stay there. Let's get this started, alright?" He said. **"Tonight, we burn the couch in a huge bonfire. I don't think it's the lack of bathing I smell in that couch…" Zetsu **said.

-:-

The leader put a hand around Flower-chan's waist. "Hidan called earlier." She said. "Hm? Why?" The leader asked. "He and Ino are planning another prank on Deidara and Hinata's date." She said. Flower-chan started explaining how they fit into the plan. It was a rather short role, but it was something.

_When did we get a phone…?_ He thought.

-:-

"Are you nervous?" -Hidan

"Are you anxious?" -Ino

"Are you scared? –Hiashi…?

"Is he gonna be okay?" Neji asked, seeing Deidara a nervous wreck on the couch, Hidan, Ino, and his uncle interrogating him. (Which wasn't really helping, by the looks of it.)

"Haaaaaaaaaaahh…" Deidara said. "No seriously, is he gonna be okay?" Neji asked again, giving Deidara a weird look. "He's fine." Ino said, not turning to face him. Neji sighed, getting ready to go (follow them) to the amusement park.

"Ready!" Hinata called, walking into the living room. "…" nobody said anything. "Deidara…kun… Is he…" Hinata started, a little worried.

"Oh, he's just really… really nervous. He's ready though." Ino said. That made no sense at all. Oh well. "Y-Yeah." Hidan said.

Deidara stood straight up. "LET'S GO!" He screamed. "……" The room fell silent again. "Good luck…" Hiashi whispered to Ino. She nodded. She didn't really know how he knew about the plans, but it's the thought that counts... right?

_Little did she know that Deidara had plans of his own… muahahaha..._

_I think..._

-:-

As Hinata and Deidara walked out the door, Neji felt the need to sneak out his bedroom window. And failed miserably, because Ninja action is banned from this fanfic. (Because I can't write fight scenes)

(Believe me, I can't…)

Anyway, the lights of the amusement park led the way, revealing tons of people on rides, eating, and playing.

Deidara took Hinata's hand. _I'm afraid she might get lost…_ He thought worriedly. "Don't get lost, okay?" Hinata said, laughing. _Me!? Getting lost!? _Deidara looked around. _… Actually… that might happen…_ He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Deidara felt someone pat his shoulder. He turned around, and to his horror he saw…

"Hey! How's it going!?" … The leader and Flower-chan. Deidara put on a (fake) smile. "Leader! F-Flower-chan! What're you doing here?" He asked, laughing slightly. "Oh, just in the neighborhood, you know…" The leader replied.

_They're part of the plan… The leader and Flower-chan are NEVER 'just in the neighborhood…_ Deidara thought, keeping his (fake) smile in place. "I-I see! That's nice!" He said. An awkward silence fell upon them, with the exception of the crowd and rides.

_He knows the plan…_ The leader thought, smiling.

_I know the plan…_ Deidara thought, also keeping his smile.

"S-So! On a date… Leader-sama!?" Hinata asked, sensing the tension between them. "Oh… yes, actually." He smiled, putting an arm around Flower-chan's shoulder. "That's good…" Deidara said. Another awkward silence.

"O-Okay! Well, we'd better be on our way!" Deidara took Hinata's hand and led her deeper into the crowd, and into a somewhat dark alley.

_Where is he going!?_ Neji thought angrily, spying on the two from a tree. _If he does ANYTHING dirty to her before marriage, I'll kill him!_ He seethed.

"Okay, what next in the plan?" The leader asked through his communicator. They had met with Ino at the entrance of the amusement park and exchanged communicators. "You guys can do whatever you want for now. At least we know where they went. Thanks, I'll call you when I need you." Ino replied.

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" Flower-chan asked. "To tell the truth, make-out. But since we're here at an amusement park, we can enjoy the rides instead." The leader said. Flower-chan blushed slightly and playfully punched his arm. "You have no shame…" She laughed.

Ino sat in front of Hidan in the tree, watching Deidara and Hinata using binoculars. "What are they doing!?" She asked angrily. To tell the truth, she and Hidan had no idea how to make their plan work. It was like… something (or someone) was clouding each others mind. So she was just making things up as they go.

"Maybe you should concentrate less on them. Who knows, he might ruin his own date somehow." Hidan said. "No way! If he messes up, I wanna see it!" Ino replied, inching closer to the edge of the tree branch. "Careful… you might fall Ino!" He warned nervously. He didn't think he could catch her if she fell. (This statement could be used as a metaphor…)

"Don't worry! I'll be fi-" The branch snapped underneath Ino. "Hey!" Hidan instantly reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back up before anyone had noticed. "H-Hidan…" Ino started. "Dammit Ino! What did I just tell you!" Hidan grinned. Ino blushed. His arm was still around her waist. "Thanks…" She sighed, leaning on him slightly.

"Hidan and Ino are spying on us." Deidara whispered to Hinata. "Huh? But why?" She asked. "… I don't really know myself. But I've been thinking of this counter-attack, you see." He thought for a moment. "…and I kinda still am. But I'm open to suggestions!" He laughed. Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I will." She said.

They walked out of the alley, and to Neji's relief, nothing big happened. He looked to his side, and spotted Hidan and Ino in the neighboring tree. But it wasn't _them_ that he was looking at. It was what they were _doing._ Hidan had an arm around her waist, his head rested on her shoulder, while Ino had her hand on his, while the other rested on her lap.

_Oh my god…_ He thought, surprised. _What about the Uchiha?_ He asked himself, referring to Itachi.

-:-

Itachi lay on his bed, sobbing to himself and hugging his Hinata plushie that he made when he left Konoha. Kisame knocked on his door. "Itachi-san? Are you alright!?" He asked. _"GO AWAY!!"_ He yelled. "I-I think you're taking this thing a little too hard, Itachi!" Kisame said. "I SAID GO AWAY!!" Itachi screamed. "Alright, alright, I'm going…" Kisame walked back to wash the living room.

-:-

Deidara and Hinata had spent over an hour riding the rides, eating the food, and walking through the haunted houses. Yet, Hinata felt somewhat distanced from him. Was it the fact that they were separated most of the times on the rides? Or was it that when they met up with each other afterwards… Deidara would just take her hand and lose himself in his thoughts about the plan?

"D… Deidara-kun…" She started. "…" No response. He was so concentrated on his plan… it seemed as though he totally forgot that this was his first date.

Hinata frowned, and let go of his hand. He still didn't notice. She felt like crying, but she felt like punching him instead. _I can't believe you!_ She screamed in her head. Hinata ran into the crowd, towards the hills where the fireworks show was going to happen. She sat herself in front of a tree, crying to herself. _I'll give him half an hour to notice I'm gone…_ She told herself.

"He ruined his own date…" Hidan said. "And he's not doing anything about it." Ino added. They watched as Deidara totally zoned out, walking aimlessly through the crowd.

_The little bastard! He made Hinata cry!_ Neji thought angrily. _Unforgivable!_ He ran towards Hinata's location by the tree, crossing the tree Hidan and Ino were. "Hey! Wait!" She called, following him. "He made her cry! What the hell!?" Neji (almost) yelled. Ino grabbed his shirt, stopping them at the tree right before Hinata's. "Let them solve this on their own!" Ino said. Hidan was waiting at the tree behind them. "Why!?" Neji growled. "Because it'll be fun!" Ino smiled.

Finally, he bumped into the leader and Flower-chan an hour later.. "Deidara?" he said, looking behind him. "Sorry sir, my fault." Deidara said, sounding like an answering machine. "Please leave your message at the beep… Beep." He added. Yup, an answering machine. "Beep…?" The leader watched him as he walked ahead of him. That's when he noticed that Hinata wasn't with him. He grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Hey, where's Hinata?" He asked.

Deidara snapped to reality. "Hinata…" He murmured. "Yeah, where is she?" the leader asked, a little concerned. "Hinata!" Deidara said again, running into the crowd. "Good luck… I guess." The leader said, watching as Deidara ran back and forth through the crowd. He spotted Hinata on a hill near a tree. "Hinata!" _I'm so sorry!_

Hinata stood up. _Maybe I should just go home..._ She took a step forward, but someone slammed into her, arms wrapping themselves around her. "Hinata… I'm so sorry!" It was Deidara. "Y-You came…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry I ignored you like that… I was so focused on what Hidan and Ino were about to do… that… I forgot the one person most important to me." He squeezed her tightly.

"You."

Hinata hugged him back. "I… You… I forgive you… Deidara-kun…" she said. Deidara kissed her, hugging her close. "I love you, Hinata." He said, kissing her again.

Neji jumped down from the tree, sighing in relief. _Nothing bad happened._ He thought.

Ino was about to jump down as well, but Hidan stopped her. Turning around, Hidan kissed her. "I love you, Ino!" He said happily. Ino blushed. "Ah…" she wanted to say the same, but somehow couldn't.

"Hidan and Ino, sitting In a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They heard the leader sing. Hidan and Ino jumped down from the tree, in front of The leader and Flower-chan. "You're turn!" They both said. Hidan and Ino took the leader and Flower-chan's heads and put them together, making them kiss. "Haha! What now!?" Hidan cheered, taunting them.

The leader pulled away, and punched Hidan, sending him all the way to the firework show. No, I mean it. He landed right on a firework as it detonated, sending him up in the air.

Hinata jumped at the sound of a firework. Deidara chuckled, kissing her forehead. "The show's starting." He said. Hinata laughed, hugging him as they watched the fireworks.

"I love you, Deidara-kun."

-:- The End -:-

Omake Theatre 2: Fireworks

Hidan fell through the trees, and in front of Ino, a rose in his mouth. "Aww, how sweet, Hidan! Falling through the sky, a rose in your mouth!" she exclaimed, taking the rose. Hidan wearily stood up, and hugged her. _I think my mouth is bleeding… stupid thorns…_

Omake Theatre 3: Shniz

"Dance water Dance!" Shniz said, playing a chord on his specially made Guitar. Water figures surrounded him. "Good job, _Demyx_!" Xemnas praised. "Sir, can I stop training now? I think I got this part of my ability down…!" Shniz asked, the water figures disappearing. "No no! You have to get ready to fight some teenager and his two Disney character friends!" Xemnas said, urging him to continue. "Aww!! But I'm TIRED! I haven't had a full night's sleep in 3 WEEKS!! I miss KONOHA!" Shniz complained. "No complaining! _Demyx_!" Xemnas ordered.

(And that's what happened to Shniz… He spent the next few story arcs fighting Sora and Disney characters under the alias Demyx of Organization XIII)

Epilogue I promise you. Good day and terribly sorry for the horribly long wait.

Kill me in the form of Private messages if you like.


	16. Epilogue

**Childhood Memories**

**Epilogue**

Chapter: Epilogue

Welcome to: The Epilogue

Childhood Memories: Epilogue

Lolz: Epilogue

* * *

_And… Cut!_

The firework show stopped, the townspeople went home, and everyone relaxed.

Hidan stretched and yawned. "15 chapters and an Epilogue, huh?" He said, sitting in the grass. He looked behind him. "You two can stop making out now." He called to Hinata and Deidara, who were still kissing. Ino started laughing. "The leader and Flower-chan are making out too!" she said. 'Tis true. The leader was kissing and hugging Flower-chan.

Ino was pulled down by Hidan. "Everybody's doing it!" He said, kissing her.

The author walked by, and gasped. "HEY! THE SHOW'S OVER! GO HOME!" She yelled at the three couples. They all stopped for a second to look at her. "Later!" They called in unison. Soon they resumed kissing each other.

The author sighed. "Oh come on! I gotta show everyone what you're friends are doing back at the Akatsuki base!" She whined. All of them ignored her. "AAAAARGH!! FINE! You all stay here and make out with each other!" The author screamed, thinking reverse psychology would work. "Fine by me!" "Yeah!" "Go ahead!" It didn't.

_Fine! Just cut to the next scene!_

-:-

"Sasori-senpai! Kakuzu-san! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Sasori-senpai! Kakuzu-san! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Tobi called to them repeatedly. "Sasori! Please wake up! Tobi's been doing this for 3 hours straight!" Kisame groaned, his head resting on the table. "I haven't eaten In a while and Kisame's starting to look like an overgrown fish stick! Kakuzu wake up Dammit!" Zetsu yelled.

"Sasori-senpai! Kakuzu-san! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Tobi said again. "How much energy do pack in that tiny body of yours, eh!?" Kisame asked rhetorically. "Sasori-senpai! Kakuzu-san! Wake up, wake up, wake-" Zetsu just ATE Tobi.

"Sasorsempie! Kakuzan! Wakup Wakup Wakup!" Came Tobi's muffled cries through Zetsu's stomach. "AGH! ZETSU! Don't eat that! It's unhealthy!" Kisame said, trying to get him to spit Tobi out. **"Look, once he's in, he can't come out of the mouth, if you know what I mean… lolz." Zetsu** said evilly. "OH MY GOD!! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kisame yelled. "Sasori-senpai! Kakuzu-san! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Tobi called out as Zetsu opened his mouth.

"Sasori!" Kisame said. He took Sasori's arm and stuck it in Zetsu's mouth. "Tobi! Grab onto Sasori's arm!" He called. "Alright Kisame-san!" Tobi did as he was told, and was successfully pulled out of Zetsu's stomach. "Thank you Kisame-san!" Tobi cheered.

"Sasori-senpai! Kakuzu-san! Wake up, wake up, wake-" Sasori punched Tobi across the room. "Ugh… why do I feel like My arm's missing…" He groaned, putting his (remaining) hand on his head. Kisame threw Sasori's other arm at Zetsu. "He did it!" He accused. "**You son of a-" Zetsu** started.

"I don't care who did it! Just give me my Goddamn arm!" Sasori yelled. Zetsu handed him the arm. Sasori reattached it to his shoulder, moving it around to get the feeling back. "Eww… why's it all wet?" He asked, a disgusted look on his face. "Tobi did it!" Kisame immediately accused. Tobi was about to sit up, but was hit with a rock, making him fall back down. "Ow…!" He said.

"Now all that's left is Kakuzu…" Kisame said, staring at the pile of threads on the floor that _was_ Kakuzu.

Itachi opened his door, dressed in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and boxers. "Itachi…?" Kisame asked. This was his first time seeing Itachi in nothing but his boxers. That's when he started wondering: Does he wear that under his cloak?

Wordlessly, he took out his wallet, and held up a dollar in Kakuzu's face. Immediately, Kakuzu shot up, desperately trying to catch the dollar. "Gimme! Gimme!" He said. "Gimme, Gimme, never gets." Itachi said coolly, walking back to his room and slamming the door.

"Dammit!" Kakuzu yelled in anger. He threw a random rock in Tobi's general direction, knocking out the orange masked boy. And he was about to wake up too…

_Okay, back to Konoha_

"Okay, I'm back!" The author called. The three couples had fallen asleep. Deidara had his arms wrapped around Hinata's waist, his face buried in her neck. Ino rest her head on Hidan's chest, Hidan had an arm around her neck. The leader and Flower-chan hugged each other for warmth. _Well… it's better than kissing… I suppose…_

The author sighed, walked back to her house, and gave up on the whole thing.

-:-

The leader woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at Flower-chan. He saw her shiver, so he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He looked around him, spying Deidara and Hinata, Hidan and Ino asleep. He smiled to himself. It was morning, the sun just rising over the hilltops. He lay back down, closing his eyes. But he couldn't help the feeling that he was… forgetting something…

He sat up. _The guys back home!_ He realized. He felt something tug at his shirt. Looking down, he saw Flower-chan subconsciously tugging at his shirt. Quickly choosing between sleep and his responsibility, he chose to call it 'his responsibility to sleep' and hugged Flower-chan, closing his eyes. _They can survive on their own… right?_

-:-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!**

"SASORI!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD COOK!!" Kisame yelled, coughing up some ash. "I know how to cook! I'm just not good at it!" Sasori protested, wiping off some dirt from his face. "Tobi looks like Shadow Leader!" Tobi said, laughing at himself in the only mirror in the kitchen.

"… This actually tastes pretty good…" Zetsu said, taking a sip of the pot of soup (which conveniently landed in his lap). "Well, you know me! Haha!" Sasori laughed triumphantly, sparkles surrounding him. Kisame crawled over, and drank the soup himself. "This is better than Flower-chan's cooking!" He gasped, drinking more of the soup.

Sasori kept smiling, betraying what he was really thinking. _I guess this isn't the time to tell them that it wasn't supposed to be soup…_ He continued laughing triumphantly, watching Tobi beg Kisame to share.

… _It was supposed to be a steak._

-:-

The leader and Flower-chan woke up and happily walked home…

…To a smoldering crater that was their kitchen.

"Oh… My… GOD!!" The leader shouted, his hands on his head. "I told Tobi to keep the house safe!" Flower-chan said. "YOU DID WHAT!?" The leader asked in disbelief. "AND I TOLD KISAME TO MAKE SURE THE HOUSE DIDN'T BURN DOWN!" She shouted. Another explosion emerged from a bedroom.

"TOBI!! MY ROOM! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The leader heard Kisame yell. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He heard Tobi cry. They heard Footsteps run towards the scene. "What the hell happened!?" It was Sasori. "TOBI BLEW UP MY ROOM!" Kisame yell. "That makes two rooms blown up.." Zetsu commented in a low voice. "Tobi! This is all your fault!" Kisame yelled. "Hey! How was I supposed to know Itachi-san's contacts enhanced heat vision!" Tobi protested. "He had a sign up that said **ENHANCES HEAT VISION! DO NOT TOUCH! This means you, Tobi**! How could you miss that!?" Kisame yelled.

The leader had heard enough. He opened the door, grimacing at the destroyed kitchen.

"The leader and Flower-chan will be home any minute!!" Sasori hissed. To his dismay, he heard familiar footsteps. Tilting his head, he saw before him an extremely pissed off Leader… and Flower-chan. "I-I can explain! I really can! T-Tobi here like… knocked out Itachi and took his contacts and…!" Sasori stuttered.

"Just explain to me… the kitchen first… alright…?" The leader said slowly through gritted teeth. "Sasori did it!" Kisame stated, pointing a finger accusingly. Flower-chan lightly pushed the leader aside. "Hey, hey. No pointing fingers." she said sternly, feeling a little bit like their mother. Their very, VERY angry mother. Kisame put the finger away. "But Sasori really did it!" He added. "Sasori, is this true?" Flower-chan asked. Sasori looked down in shame. "Yes… _mother._" He said that last part in a low voice. "That's all I needed to know. Now go to your rooms until I say you can come out." Flower-chan led the leader to sit on the couch, as the others went to their rooms.

The leader sighed, glancing now and then at the (completely) destroyed kitchen. "He tried to cook again…" He said. "This is one hell of an Epilogue! Always ending something with a huge explosion! IN MY KITCHEN!" He yelled. Flower-chan rested her head on his shoulder. "Fix it later." She said. He kissed her head. The leader relaxed, looking up at the ceiling.

_This made no sense whatsoever…_

--

"My room was blown to bits…" Kisame said.

-:-

The author started fidgeting… Up to the point where she walked all the way to a butcher shop to get a knife to wake up Hidan. But by the time she got back, Hidan was already sitting up, scratching his head. Something glinted in the sun's rays beside him. He turned his head to see the author's almost disappointed look on her face, the knife loosely hanging in her grip. Hidan stared wide eyed. "Oh, you're already awake…" She turned around. "That's too bad…" The author walked away, leaving a very… disturbed Hidan to sit there. _Just what the hell was she gonna do with that knife!?_

Omake Theatre 4: The end

Yeah… I sorta… hated the ending to the story with the hot intensity of a thousand suns… so… here's an alternate ending… I suppose. (You _know_ you were dissatisfied with the original)

Hinata jumped at the sound of a firework. Deidara chuckled, kissing her forehead. "The show's starting." He said. Hinata laughed, hugging him as they watched the fireworks.

Now, what they _didn't _see, was the familiar person falling from the sky, flailing and screaming through the trees. But that doesn't really matter, now does it?

The fireworks exploded, lighting up the night and filling the air with smoke. Well, isn't that a negative thought put into a positive statement…

"Beautiful, huh?" Deidara said, kissing her cheek. Hinata giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Uh-huh…" She said, closing her eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said, kissing him. He ran a hand through her hair, pulling her closer.

_I love you._

-:-

That wasn't much better… was it? Lolz.

Omake Theatre 5: Kids?

"Deidara-kun… what if we had a kid…?" Hinata asked. The couple was sitting in the living room, just… sitting. Deidara was lazily reading the newspaper, not really paying attention to what she was saying, but still listening. She got his attention when he heard the words 'Had kids'.

He coughed. "K-Kids!? YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" He asked, panic suddenly drawing itself on his once calm features. "No…" Hinata said, giving him a somewhat weird look. Deidara didn't hear that. "I DIDN'T GET YOU PREGNANT DID I!? unless… YOU'RE SEEING ANOTHER GUY!? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SEEING ANOTHER GUY!! I'D KILL MYSELF IF YOU WERE SEEING ANOTHER GUY!!" Deidara gripped her shoulders. "Calm down! I'm not seeing another guy!" Hinata protested.

Deidara took out a knife out of nowhere. "I'D KILL MYSELF IF YOU WERE SEEING ANOTHER GUY!!" He held the knife to his wrist. "Don't even joke about that!" Hinata cried.

Hiashi walked by. "Shouldn't have told him about kids. He totally freaked out at the mere mention of marriage." He said, walking into the kitchen.

Deidara was silent. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!?" Jeez Deidara! Quit jumping to conclusions! "No! You're misunderstanding!" Hinata said. Deidara started breathing heavily. Hinata took this chance to gently take the knife out of his hand. "Okay, just calm down… okay?" She said slowly, having Deidara sit on the couch. "I'm not having kids, I'm not getting married, I'm definitely not seeing another guy, and I love you more than anything in the world. Alright?" Deidara slowly nodded. "Good." Hinata sighed, relaxing on the couch beside him.

"You got that?" Hidan whispered. "Every second." Ino snickered, hiding the camera. "I love doing this!" Hidan laughed. "Yup!" They both laughed.

Omake Theatre 6: HidanIno?

"So… Deidara. Do you actually… approve of me and Ino's relationship?" Hidan asked Deidara. "Hmm… I don't think so." He responded, flipping through the pages of his magazine. "You don't…_think_ so." Hidan repeated. "Hm." Deidara closed the magazine, opening up another one. "So you _don't_ approve?" Of all the times he chose to be confusing, it had to be now. "Oh, I think I don't approve of you not dating my sister Ino." Deidara said.

Hidan felt his brain twitch. "What?" He asked, scratching his head. "Well, I approve yet not approve. Because if. IF you decide to marry her, it'll make you my brother. And I don't want to be your brother, but I also want Ino to be happy. But Ino's happiness is my downfall. Her happiness is my misery. And if my misery is her joy, then marrying you will be her ultimate happy life. Get it? I'm sure the readers get it." Deidara said, speaking a little too fast for Hidan to comprehend what the hell he was saying.

"… I don't get it." Hidan said. Deidara sighed, closing the magazine. "Just watch your back the next date you go on with my sister." He said. Hidan felt a chill run down his spine.

Omake Theatre 7: What About poor Itachi?

Itachi sat up, putting a hand on his sore head. _Damn Tobi… knocked me out and took my contacts…_ He growled. He was in a dark room, cold and desolate.

While he was in a sleeveless shirt with nothing but boxers.

"Where am I…?" Itachi heard a low roar from a distance. "Oh god… I'm not in…" He looked up. The ceiling was nothing but a huge cage, as if to keep something _in_ not out… He was in…

"The basement… of the Akatsuki base…" Itachi murmured. He knew where that low roar came from. He knew what was down there. He knew… that he may never see the light of day again…!

Stay tuned for TheWindAlchemist's newest movie: Itachi: The Akatsuki Basement!

(not really.)

Omake Theatre 8: Those Haunting Flashbacks…

"Hey Neji…" Hiashi called. Neji entered Hiashi's study, seeing that his uncle was viewing some old photos. "Do you remember… This?" He held up a picture. Neji gasped. "That's… That's…!" Neji stuttered an arm up over his head for protection. Hiashi gave him a strange look. "What's up?" He said. "Hah…! THE ISLAND!! THE ISLAND OF DOOM!! OH MY GOD!!" Neji screamed. He swiftly crawled into a corner.

Hanabi, curious of all the commotion, entered the study. "What's happening?" She asked. "Neji's having Flashbacks…" Hiashi said. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" He screamed. "What'd you do to him?" Hanabi asked, backing away a bit. "All I did was show him this photo!" Hiashi showed her the picture.

It had him about to jump out of the broken plane, his parachute on his back, waving to the imaginary people at the bottom. Yes, it was the time when happiness was considered crazy. "Oh… I remember this! We fell out of the burning plane onto a deserted island!" Hanabi laughed. "DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!!" Neji yelled.

"He should be fine later… right?" Hiashi asked. "… I'll give him a week." Hanabi walked out, reminiscing about old times… on that island, while Neji sat in a fetal position in the dark corner of Hiashi's brightly lit study.

Omake Theatre 9: Haunted House

"The author's getting a little too into this 'Omake Theatre' thing… huh?" Hidan said, lying in the grass. Suddenly a newspaper hit his face. "Stupid random paper boy…" He murmured, sitting up and throwing the newspaper next to him. He read the front page.

**Haunted House Takes New Victim!**

_Haunted House… huh?_ Hidan looked closer at the house. It looked painfully familiar… Then it hit him. "THIS WAS MY OLD KONOHA HOUSE!" He yelled. He ran back to the Hyuga house.

He slammed the newspaper on the kitchen table. "I'm going HERE tonight! Who's with me!?" He yelled. Hinata read the front page. "Haunted House… Hey, isn't that…" Deidara looked at the picture. "You're old house in Konoha? When did it become a haunted house?" He asked.

"That's why I'm going to find out! Are you coming or not?" Hidan asked. Ino popped up behind him. "TONIGHT!" She declared, scaring everyone with her sudden outburst.

-:- lolz tonight -:-

"This ain't scary at all!" Hidan said, frowning at Konoha's lack of backbone. Well, he was saying that a house with vines growing on the side, a broken window, a weeping willow swaying with no wind, red eyes from under the stairs, and long moans coming from within was not scary. Oh, can't forget the ghostly figures staring from the window!

Hinata inched closer to Deidara. "Y-yeah! Not scary at all!" He said. _No! Very scary!_ He squeezed Hinata's hand. "Well? Let's get on with it!" Ino and Hidan led the way, knocking on the door twice. As a response, the door fell down. About to step in, the floor opened up, sending them down into a dark abyss.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Deidara yelled.

"Weeee!!!" He heard Ino and Hidan say. "This is fun!" Ino cried. They all landed with a thud.

"Hinata? Hinata!? Are you okay?" Deidara called. "I'm over here!" She called. Deidara looked around, and saw her, along with the other two, lying on a mattress. Which he missed entirely. "How'd you guys land on a mattress?" He asked, disappointed. "Are _you _alright?" Hinata asked. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." Deidara said.

Hidan helped Ino up, and started walking away. "H-Hey! There'd better be a way Outta here!" Deidara said. Hidan pointed up. "Feel free to climb." He said. Deidara looked up, then ahead. "Argh! You suck!" Deidara took Hinata's hand and started following them. _How'd I even agree to come?_ He thought angrily.

Hinata started humming to herself, trying to lighten the mood. They were walking through a dark tunnel, no light, and she felt Deidara tripping on his own feet. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Deidara growled, getting up for the 15 time in the past 10 minutes. "Hidan! When do we get to the exit!?" He called. Echo… Echo… Echo…

"Hidan!?" He called again. Echo… "He freaking ditched us!" Deidara yelled. "Maybe we got lost…" Hinata said to herself, looking around. She smelled something… sweet.

"Whatever! Let's just keep going!" Deidara took a step forward, but was held back by his shirt.

"Hinata?" He looked behind him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Hinata pulled him down, kissing him roughly. "Hinata!?" Deidara blushed. "Wh-What're you doing!?" He asked. "I love you…" She replied hotly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's _do it…_" She whispered in his ear. Deidara's blush grew darker. _Does she know what she's doing!?_ Deidara pushed her away. "Are you okay, Hinata!?" He asked. "I _want_ you!" She exclaimed, pushing him to the ground, placing herself on top of him.

"H-Hinata!" Deidara tried to get her off. "Please! You don't know what you're doing!" Not that he didn't want to… It's just that he wasn't supposed to… yet.

Hinata snapped awake, in a sense. "Hinata?" Deidara sighed. "What was I… doing?" She asked dazedly. "Well… what do you remember?" Deidara asked. "I remember… smelling something sweet… and then… the rest was a blur." She said. "Phew… At least we didn't go far…" He sighed in relief. "What?" Hinata asked. "N-Nothing." Deidara blushed.

Hinata noticed that she was on top of Deidara, her arms around his neck. "Just what exactly _was _I doing?" She asked. "U-Um… I'll tell you later…" Deidara picked her up, carrying her towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, Hinata. You mentioned smelling something sweet… have any idea what it was?" Deidara asked. "…No idea." Hinata responded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hm." _Next time I might actually give in to what she says…_

"Wow, you have drugged perfume… trap doors, _and_ ghosts in here?" Ino asked, amazed. "Uh huh! I don't know who was controlling it, but he probably comes here at night, when all the teenagers come to get thrills." Hidan figured. The two were in the control room of the whole house. "And _this_ button does _this!_" Hidan pushed a button, and a mini explosion was heard on the other side of the house.

Deidara heard a rumbling noise. "What the-" Suddenly a huge rock landed in front of them. "AAAAHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Deidara started running in the opposite direction.

"And this one does this!" Hidan pressed another button.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" A giant spider appeared before them. "What do we do!?" Hinata cried.

"And this part controls all the trap doors in the house. And this one is one of my favorites." Hidan pushed that button.

A trap door opened under Deidara's feet. "What the he-" They fell down into a place even darker than the tunnel. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" He screamed.

"And this part controls all the doors and lights." He let Ino push the button this time.

"A door! Thank god!" Deidara walked through the door, putting Hinata down. They were outside, or so it seemed. "A way out! Finally!" Deidara happily walked towards the fence, but slammed into a wall. "Ow…" He covered his face. "That hurt. "Are you alright?" Hinata walked over, touching his face. Flashbacks of the event that happened a few paragraphs back flashed through his mind. "Uh… I-I'm f-fine!" He said, blushing. Hinata gave him a concerned look, but decided to ignore it. "Okay. That's good." She sighed.

"Hey! What does this do?" Ino pointed to the many dials and lights on one panel. "Hm? Oh, this is one of my favorite features: The elemental changer. It takes one room of the house and changes the air, feel, looks, and the atmosphere of the entire room, top to bottom. Cool, right?" Hidan explained, grinning. "Can I try?" She asked, observing all the buttons. "Go ahead."

Suddenly the room faltered into a hot and humid desert. "Whaaaaaat!?" Deidara yelled. "What's happening!?" Hinata asked. It changed into a rainforest. "A rainforest?" She said. Yes, a rainforest. Then a busy city. They were about to get hit by a truck when it suddenly changed into a white room.

"Hidan…" Ino called. "Hm?" Hidan hugged her from behind, looking over her shoulder. "Did I break it?" She asked. "Nah, it's just tired, that's all." Hidan said. They were silent for a while.

"Hey… weren't Deidara and Hinata still in that tunnel?"

"Uh oh…"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PLACE! I'M PUNCHING THE WALL DOWN!!" Deidara punched the wall with all his might. A small crack appeared, that's it.

……………………………..

"OOOOOOW!!! OW OW OW OW OOOOOWWW!!!" He screamed, his hand bleeding a bit. "Oh no!" Hinata took his hand, wiping the blood away with her sleeve. She took out bandages from her pocket, wrapping it around his hand. "It hurts!" He cried. "don't cry now… It'll be alright!" Hinata stood up, breathed in, and punched the wall. It split clean in half. "Let's go home, now, huh?" Hinata extended a hand towards Deidara, who stood up and followed her into the next room.

"Where are we now?" Deidara groaned. "We're almost at the front door, okay? Hold on." Hinata was leading Deidara around like a little kid. He was sorta acting like it too. "Here we are!" Hinata opened the door, stepping outside, making sure that they both avoided the gaping hole that started this whole thing.

The stairs threw them onto the grass, Deidara on top Of Hinata, their faces millimeters apart. "Ah… is your hand okay?" Hinata asked. Deidara ignored her question and kissed her.

"I only want to do it when you know what you're doing…" He said. "What?" Hinata asked. "Nothing." He kissed her again. "I'll tell you later…"

Omake Theatre 10: That's IT.

Okay, hope you like Ridiculously long and ridiculously random epilogues! This is the OFFICIAL ending to Childhood Memories. Maybe you could make a side fanfiction for this story. I don't know, only if you want to. Well, school starts tomorrow… shit. Bye!


	17. Extras

**Childhood Memories**

Extra 1: Sequel is out.

"Yes, you read it right; the Childhood Memories Sequel is here!" Hidan announced. "But the thing is, The ransom to get this story going is 10 reviews." A HDTV lowered itself behind him, showing the number 10.

"This whole extra chapter is for advertising Childhood Memories 2!" Ino said, walking on stage. "Who knows what'll happen? Well, _we_ don't even know." She added, shrugging. (**I** Don't even know…)

"And, unfortunately, a new character is coming." Deidara said. "His name is Madara Uchiha. _No, _Not the Madara Uchiha who is older that DIRT. This Madara Uchiha… -sigh- lives in Tobi's empty brain, portraying the part of his split personality."

"Another rival in love!? A new enemy? Or just a perverted nuisance? Who knows? Interesting, ne?" Ino asked, trying to make Childhood memories 2 sound interesting.

"N-Now I know that there are… quite a few who like Childhood Memories… a-and… I-I would appreciate it if… y-you would… review the sequel… please…?" Hinata whispered, blushing and fidgeting. She's a little camera-shy, cut her some slack.

"You're too cute!" Deidara glomped her. "Uweeh!" Hinata squeaked, Deidara bringing her down to the floor. "Kyaa!" She cried.

"…Moving on." Ino said, trying her best to ignore Hinata's… current situation.

"Well, to sum it all up, this chapter is to somewhat… 'celebrate' the new sequel, Childhood Memories 2. Which currently has 1 review. Thank you, dark-emo-gal…" Hidan finished.

"Now, read ahead if you want to learn more about the lifestyle of the Author." Ino said. There was a silence.

"On second thought, run. Do not read ahead, just run. And don't forget to stop by Childhood Memories 2!"

-:-

Extra 2: A Look Into the Mind of the Author: Music

The Author of Childhood Memories, TheWindAlchemist, gets her ideas from Music. Whatever mood she wants for the chapter she puts on the genre of music.

For example, if it's a funny, comic relief moment, she listens to the School Rumble Opening for season 1.

If it's a sad, angsty moment, she either listens to Linkin Park, Evanescence, or another sad artist or song.

But, above all else, for everything else, she listens to Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, 3 Days Grace, and others.

Prt. 2: A Look Into the Mind of the Author: Story Plots

The Author of Childhood Memories, TheWindAlchemist, Never thinks ahead. She makes the story up as she goes, and goes to her editor, reaper00140, for guidance. But since reaper00140 is more of a comedic guy, he's not the one to ask for mushy scenes and romance. He's strictly comedy, nothing else.

So if it's a comedy moment, she's usually on her own. If it's a romance scene, she's DEFINETLY on her own.

TheWindAlchemist believes in plot bunnies. They stalk mainly her sister's mind (Klutzilla01). TheWindAlchemist thinks that if she could somehow obtain these plot bunnies, all her plot conveniences will be unneeded. Alas, she still needs to find a way to actually _get_ these plot bunnies. Any suggestions?

Prt. 3: A Look Into the Mind of the Author: BLABAGHASTAMA!!

The Author of Childhood Memories, TheWindAlchemist, is currently working on about… 4 stories at once. 3 of them are with her editor, and 1 with only herself. The 3 are:

Akatsuki: Rise of the Shniz

Kisame's Corner

Akatsuki: The Family Project

All three random crap stories. Or so she calls them.

She also has a line of OCs, all either hated and despised, or not fully looked into or has made a cameo appearance. Such OCs are:

**Shniz**- Is Demyx from KH, George from Kisame's First Few Days, and… well, just Shniz.

**Claire**- Found off the Streets of Konoha. Pein took her home without thinking, but maybe she's actually of some use… (not the exciting story it looks to be)

**The Light Spirit**- Despises the Akatsuki more than anything. He leads Itachi and his subordinates through perilous, life-threatening, often useless journeys.

**Evil Spirit (The Hamburger)**- The spirit that took over Kisame's Samehada in the first story. He comes back as an evil hamburger that beats up Tobi.

**Madara Tobi Uchiha**- The newcomer in Childhood Memories 2. Is _not_ the Old crusty Madara Uchiha you think him to be. I think I've made that clear now. –happy emote-

**Zitsu**- Zetsu's Brother. Zetsu's… brother…Brother… of Zetsu…

**Tobi 5**- He robot that thinks nothing of his creators. Based heavily on Adam V from X-Play. Lol.

That is all for the OCs so far.

Extra 3: The reason for all the late updates

The Author calmly sat down in a chair, ready to start writing a new chapter for one of her stories. She accidentally sat in that chair sideways, and suddenly she fell into a black, moist hole.

But it wasn't a hole, it was, in fact, a living chair imported straight from the Global Akatsuki Base. She was lost in a dark pit for many, many, weeks.

If you think this is bullshit, then please look the next time you sit in a chair. It could be imported straight from the GAB.

Extra 4: If you've read this far, You deserve a cookie. A cookie that I cannot supply.

Well, this has turned out to be one of those Profile books that come out after a few volumes of a Manga come out. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and… well, thanks for laughing! I'd even appreciate you coming here by mistake! Thanks to you guys, I feel motivated!

And as for the boring documentary of my Author life… If you're asleep… well, you're asleep. Sorry about that.

Feel free to review.


End file.
